My Saving Grace
by Lady Wesker
Summary: Natalie Winchester left her old life behind when her father died. One call from Bobby changes everything. She reunites with her brothers and goes hunting once again. Along her journey she meets Castiel. Cas/OC & Balthazar/OC
1. Natalie's Return

**This is my first Supernatural fanfic. I am a huge fan of OC stories and Castiel is one of my fave characters in Supernatural. The first half of this story will follow the season 5 plot with some twists and then it will be my own version of season 6. My OC Natalie is based on former WWE Diva Maria Kanellis. I don't own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does. I don't own Calla, she belongs to Calista-Salvatore-Harlem. I only own Natalie.**

**Summary: Natalie Winchester hasn't hunted or seen her brothers, Sam and Dean, since their father died. She keeps in constant contact with them via phone. One day, she gets a call from Bobby telling her about the apocalypse and her brother's attempts to stop it. She immediately heads for Sioux Falls. When she reunites with her brothers, she meets the angel, Castiel. She strikes up a friendship with the angel which eventually blossoms into love.**

Natalie Winchester walks into the apartment she shares with her roommate and best friend, Calla, after finishing her shift at the local café. Natalie had been staying in Chicago, Illinois ever since she had left her old life behind. Back in the old days, Natalie would hunt all sorts of Supernatural things with her brothers, Sam and Dean and her father John. When her father died after making a deal to save Dean, she found that she couldn't hunt anymore. So she packed her bags and headed out into the big, wide world alone. She was in Chicago when she met Calla. They quickly became best friends after their first meeting. She puts her coat on the rack and calls for Calla.

"Hey Calla, you in?" She shouts out.

"Yeah, I'm in the shower Nats. I'll be out in a minute." She hears her friend call from the bathroom.

"Ok no probs Cal. Do you fancy watching a movie tonight?"

"Hell yeah. You pick."

"Ok." She says then heads into her room to change into a vest top and sweat pants before going to make a cup of hot chocolate to drink while watching the movie. She scoops the powder into a mug and boils the kettle. As she's waiting for the water to boil, her cell phone starts ringing. She doesn't bother checking the caller ID.

"Hello." She answers.

"Natalie, it's Bobby." Bobby speaks from the other end of the line.

"Hey Bobby. How you doin?"

"Not so great."

"Why. What's happened." She says getting a little panicky. Bobby Singer didn't get worried over nothing.

"The apocalypse." He stated quite plainly.

Natalie freezes in shock. She couldn't believe what Bobby had just told her. THE apocalypse. The end of the world. Lucifer. Bobby's voice brings her out of her trance.

"Natalie, are you still there."

"Yeah. I can't believe it. The apocalypse. Is Sam and Dean with you?" She asks.

"No. You better get over to my place."

Fear overtook her once again. She prayed to God that nothing happened to her brothers. "Bobby, are they alright? Where are they?"

"They're trying to stop the damn thing."

She walks into her room. "I'm leaving right now Bobby. I'll see you when I get there." She hangs up the phone and immediately changes into a pair of navy blue jeans, her favourite Evanescence t-shirt and black leather jacket. She sticks on her boots and grabs a bag from under her bed. She quickly stuff some clothes into it and exit's the room. Calla is now in the kitchen, drinking the Venom energy drink that she is so addicted to. She notices her friend rushing about grabbing her cell phone and car keys.

"Hey Nats. Where you going in such a hurry?"

"Bobby just phoned and told me that my brothers are in some kind of trouble. I have to go down to Sioux Falls and sort everything out." She says, heading to the door.

"Wait." Calla calls out. She approaches her friend and gives her a hug. "You have a safe journey and be sure to call me the minute you get there, girl."

"You know I will Cal. I really gotta go now."

"Ok. I hope you're brothers are going to be ok."

"I hope so to. Bye Cal."

"Bye Nat. Take care." Natalie walks out the door, gets in her car and starts the journey to Sioux Falls.

After a long, tiring drive, she finally arrives at Bobby's place. The place had never changed after all those years. It was still as she remembered it to be. Cars as far as the eye could see. She gets out of her car and heads to the door. She knocks on it and the door opens to reveal Bobby Singer standing at the other side. Bobby hugs her and lets her into the house.

"Natalie it is so good to see you." He then splashes holy water at her face which doesn't take Natalie by surprise.

"Why don't you get your silver knife and get this over and done with." She says wiping her face with a cloth. Bobby comes back with the silver knife and cuts Natalie on the arm with it. It doesn't burn so Bobby quickly bandages her arm.

"Sorry about that. Had to be sure you were you." Bobby sits down on the chair behind his desk. Natalie sits on the opposite chair.

"Don't sweat it Bobby. Now let's discuss this apocalypse and the whereabouts of my brothers."

"Straight to the point. Just like your old man." Natalie smiles at this. "The sixty six seals have been broken. Your brothers tried to stop it but unfortunately were too late and now Lucifer will rise and bring with him the four horseman."

Natalie rubs a hand over face. "Geez this gets better and better. So do you know where exactly Sam and Dean are at the moment?"

"Not at the moment no." He replies. His phone starts ringing.

"Hey mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Be my guest. You remember where it is."

"Yeah." She heads upstairs to the bathroom and Bobby answers his phone.

Once she finishes her business in the toilet, she goes to the sink to wash her hands. She splashes some water onto her face and dries of with the towel. She looks at herself in the mirror. Her once dark hair was now dyed red. She felt it brought out her green eyes. She looked a lot like her mother, Mary. She opens the locket she's wearing to reveal a picture of her parents. It was at times like this that she really missed them. Natalie had only been two when her mother died. She smiles at the picture, closes her locket and heads back down stairs.

"That was Dean on the phone." He says upon seeing her.

"Oh my god. Are they alright?" She asks.

"They're fine." She breathes out a sigh of relief. "They're at the Regent Inn Motel so let's head over there now."

"Great, we'll take my car." They exit the house, get into Natalie's car and head to the motel where Sam and Dean were staying.

Natalie starts to get a little nervous as they approach the door. Bobby senses this.

"You ok, Natalie?"

"I haven't seen them in years Bobby. I guess I'm just a little nervous." Bobby knocks on the door and she stands behind him. The door opens to reveal Dean. He doesn't see Natalie standing behind Bobby.

"Bobby it's so good to see you." He says upon seeing the man he considers a second father.

"I've brought someone to see you two." He stands to the side to reveal Natalie standing behind him. Dean is surprised to see his baby sister. She's exactly how he and Sam remember her with the exception of the red hair.

"Hi Dean."

Dean rushes forward and embraces his sister in a bone crushing hug which she returns eagerly. She is so happy to see her older brother that she starts crying. Bobby steps past the siblings to go see Sam.

Dean starts to shed a few tears at finally holding his baby sister in arms. They spoke on the phone but it wasn't the same as seeing her in the flesh. They break apart and look at each other.

"I am so glad to see you baby sis." He says wiping away her tears. "You still look as beautiful as I remember."

"Still as charming as ever, Dean." She says with a small laugh. She steps into the room and immediately heads for her little brother, giving him the biggest hug ever. They break apart.

"God it is so good to see you Sammy."

"It's good to see you to sis. I like your hair." He says noticing her red hair.

"Thanks." She says running a hand through it.

"So boys, the Michael Sword." Bobby says.

"Yeah it's here on earth supposedly." Sam said to Bobby.

"Yeah in a castle on a hill made of forty two dogs which doesn't make a lick of sense." Dean states.

"Woah hold on there a second." All three men look at her. "Are we talking about THE Michael. The archangel. His sword."

"Yeah." Dean says. Bobby goes over to the table where the books are and flips one open. The page reveals a picture of the archangel himself.

"That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they've got." Bobby states pointing to the picture.

"The guy looks like Cate Blanchett." Dean says causing Natalie to giggle.

"I wouldn't want to meet the guy in a dark alley. Believe me." Bobby responds to Dean's statement. "Michael was the angel who booted Lucifer to the cage last time and he did it using that sword."

Natalie looks at the picture of Michael with his sword in hand. "So what you're saying is if we can find this sword, we can kill the devil."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Bobby says to her.

Sam looks up from the book and says, "Well great. Where do we start looking?"

"Hit the books. See if we can figure out what Chuck was saying."

"Wait, who's Chuck?" Natalie asks the men.

"He's the guy who wrote those books about us. The prophet." Dean says to her.

Sam walks away from the table, looking troubled.

"Sammy, are you alright?" Natalie asks, approaching her younger brother.

He turns to look at her. "No Nat I'm not."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"This is all my fault." He says.

Natalie is about to say something but gets cut off by Dean. "Sam." He says in a warning tone.

Sam continues regardless. "Lilith didn't break the final seal. I did."

Natalie looks at her brother as if he has grown another head. "Sammy don't talk nonsense."

"Natalie, it's true." Natalie looks into his eyes and can tell he's not joking. She steps away from him. Dean lays a hand on her shoulder basically confirming what Sam just said to be true.

"You what." Bobby says getting up from his chair.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, all of it, but I didn't listen." He looks at his older siblings. Dean has a look of disappointment on his face while Natalie just looks shocked.

Bobby approaches Sam. The two men look at each other for what feels like an eternity. "You're damn right you didn't listen boy." He steps closer to Sam.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"You're sorry you brought about the end of the world. If by some miracle we survive, I want you to lose my number."

Natalie and Dean are surprised by this. That didn't sound like Bobby at all but he was angry. People say stupid things when they're angry. Sam looks defeated by nods his head. "There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the books there." He walks out the door. Natalie goes after her brother.

"Sam wait." She says and runs to catch up with him.

"Natalie, what are you doing. Go back to Dean and Bobby." He says trying to walk away from her but she grabs onto his arm.

"You might have done such an idiotic thing Sam." He looks down to the floor. "But you're my brother and I forgive you."

Sam looks up to face his sister, unshed tears in his eyes. He hugs her and she hugs him back. "Don't worry about what Bobby said. He was just angry." She says as they break apart.

"I know Nat. I know."

"Right let's go read those books then." She says with a smile in her face and heads out to her car. Sam stands there looking at his sister walking ahead. She always had such a positive outlook on life. It was hurting him inside that he and Dean were keeping secrets from her. He then follows his sister out of the building.

It is now late in the evening when Natalie and Sam return to the room. They can hear what sounds like a scuffle coming from the room. Sam kicks the door open and they see Bobby lying on the floor bleeding and Dean fighting with a man. Sam get shits with a phone by some woman and falls to floor. Natalie jumps on the woman's back. The woman flips her over and pins her to the floor. " Well, well, well. Natalie Winchester. I haven't seen you in such a long time. Do you remember me?" She says and her eyes go black.

Natalie can only think of one demon who would know her. "Long time no see Meg."

"Oh goody you do remember me. You know I'd love to stay and catch up with you but I'm a very busy girl." She is about to say some more but is cut off by the sounds of her fellow demon dying. She gets off Natalie and faces Dean. Just as Dean goes in for the kill, Meg smokes out of her meat suit and the girl falls to the floor unconscious. Dean goes over to his siblings.

"You guys ok?" He asks them.

"Yeah we're fine." They both reply and the all hurry over to Bobby.

"Let's get him to the hospital." Natalie says and they take the impala and drive to the hospital.

Dean supports Bobby as they burst through the hospital doors. A nurse approaches them. "What happened?"

"He was stabbed." Dean replies.

A couple of men come rushing in with a gurney and Bobby is placed on it and rolled away. The Winchesters try to follow but the nurse stops them. "Wait here."

"We can't leave him." Sam says.

"Just don't move we've got questions." And she walks off to attend to Bobby.

"We've gotta go you guys." Dean says.

Sam runs a hand through his hair. "No way Dean."

"You guys go, I'll stay here. Just find the Michael sword before those sons of bitches do." Natalie says to her brothers.

"Thanks Nat." Dean says and he and Sam exit the hospital. Natalie sits down on one of the chairs and waits for news about Bobby. After many hours, the nurse from before approaches her.

"Where are the two gentlemen who were with you?" She asks.

"They went to go and get some of my uncle's things." The nurse accepts the excuse given. "Is my uncle going to be ok?" She asks.

"We were able to stabilise him. He's going to be just fine." Natalie breathes out a sigh of relief. "What happened to him?" The nurse asks.

Natalie quickly thinks of an explanation. "We were on our way home from the bar when we got jumped by a group of men. They had weapons and they hurt my uncle. I'm sorry but can I see him."

"Of course. He's asking for you and your brothers." The nurse guides Natalie to Bobby's room. The nurse opens the door and Natalie steps in closing the door behind her. She sits on the end of Bobby's bed and takes his hand.

"How you feeling there Bobby?"

"Well I've been better." He jokes and Natalie gives a small laugh. "I take it your brothers are after the Michael sword."

"Yeah. I just hope they find before the demons do."

An hour later Sam and Dean walk into the room. Natalie hugs them both. "So did you guys find the sword?"

Sam and Dean look at each other before Dean says, "In a way we did."

"What do you mean by that boy." Bobby says from his bed.

"We had a visit from Zachariah. He basically said I'm Michael's weapon. In other word his vessel."

Natalie was aware that angels needed a vessel to walk the earth when Dean had told her about Castiel. She couldn't wait to meet the angel himself. To be in the presence of an angel would be the most amazing thing ever.

"Are you sure you heard him right Dean." Bobby says.

"Yeah. Oh and another surprise. Cas is alive."

Natalie didn't know Castiel had even died. "How?" Bobby asked.

"Before we could ask him he flew away." Sam said. A doctor walks in the room and the four break up their conversation. He approaches Bobby.

"Mr Singer I'm afraid it's not good news. Due to the injures you received, I'm afraid you'll never have the use of your legs again."

"Say again, doc." Bobby says sitting up.

"You'll never walk again, Mr Singer." The doctor states.

"Unlikely to walk again. Why you snot nosed son of a bitch. When I get out of this bed, I'll use my game leg to kick your ass." He shouts and the doctor storms out.

"Ignore him Bobby, you'll be fine." Dean says.

"Let me ask the big question. What do we do now?" Sam asks.

Bobby looks at him and says, "We save as many as we can for as long as we can. Doesn't matter if Heaven or Hell wins, we're screwed."

"What if we win." Dean says. "I'm serious screw the angels, demons and every other supernatural thing, this is our planet and I say the get the hell of it."

"Yeah and how are we supposed to pull this off genius." Natalie says to her brother.

Dean looks at her. "We kill Lucifer, hell we'll kill Michael if we have to. What I have is a GED and a give em hell attitude and I'll figure out how to pull this off."

Bobby looks at Dean like he's crazy. "Boy you are nine kinds of crazy."

"I'll second that." Natalie says.

Dean gives her a playful glare before turning back to Bobby. "It's been said before. We'll let you get some rest." He claps Bobby on the shoulder. Natalie gives him a kiss on the cheek and follows her brother out of the room.

They get into the parking lot and head for the impala when Sam says, "Why don't we track down the colt. We could use it on Lucifer."

"I just said all that for Bobby's benefit." Dean says and they stop in their stride. "I'll fight with everything I've got but let's face it we don't have a chance. You of all people know that Sam." He heads to the car.

"Dean." Sam says and Dean turns round. "Is there anything you wanna tell me."

Dean looks at his siblings, debating with himself whether he should just come out and say it. "I have tried to pretend that everything is alright when it wasn't. You chose a demon over your own brother. Over your own family." He gestures to Natalie.

"I would give anything to take it all back, guys you know I would."

"I know you would Sam and I know how sorry you are. I depended on you Sam and you let me down in ways." There is a slight pause in which Dean looks away to compose himself. "I just don't think I can trust you right now."

Natalie looks at her brother. "Dean you don't mean that."

"Actually Nat I do." He gets into his car. Natalie and Sam stay standing there for a few seconds before she joins Dean in the car.

"Dean there's something I wanna ask you."

"What is it, little sis."

"I want to come hunting with you guys again."

Dean looks at his sister and doesn't know whether to feel surprised or shocked at this sudden statement. "Natalie are you sure. I mean after Dad died, you said you never wanted do this again."

"You boys need all the help you can get to stop Lucifer and I want to help save the world Dean. I really mean it."

"Well if that's what you want then I'm not gonna stop you." He takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. Sam climbs into the back of the car. "Hey Sammy. Nat's gonna come hunting with us again." He says with delight. The previous conversation forgotten.

"That's awesome but are you sure Natalie." He says to his sister.

"Yeah like I said to Dean, you need all the help you can get to kill the devil."

"Ok let's go to Bobby's, get some of his things and get back here soon." He starts up the car and off they go to Bobby's. She was back once again with her brothers, she would be hunting again soon. She never thought she'd be saying this but she was glad.

_**I am so glad to have this chapter written and finally get this story started. I bet you might be wondering what secrets Sam and Dean are hiding from Natalie. Next chapter Natalie meets Cas and finds out her brothers secrets. The Winchesters face of against War and run into some old friends. I hope you guys like the first chapter. Be sure to check out Calista-Salvatore-Harlem's supernatural stories. I guarantee you'll love them. Next chapter should be up within a few days. Until then happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	2. War

The three Winchester siblings stood outside Bobby's room, looking at him sitting in his wheelchair. He is staring out the window lost in thought. Natalie felt really sorry for him. She knew he hated being pitied but she couldn't help it. She walks into the room and attempts to lift his spirits.

"Nice view out there." She says in an attempt to engage him in conversation.

"It's better than nothing." He replies, grumpily.

"Listen Bobby." She starts to say but is cut off.

"Look Natalie I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it," He turns his head to look at her, "but you know I hate people feeling sorry for me. Once that angel friend of theirs gets here, I'll be good as new." He turns his gaze back to the window.

Natalie sits on the chair opposite him and decides to ask about Castiel. "What do you know about Castiel?" She asks him.

"Well, he's an angel for one thing." Natalie laughs at this. "We all thought he was just a soldier who obeyed orders but he proved us all wrong. He's helped us out a lot. He's a good guy, Natalie."

"I believe you. I just wanted to know more about him. I'm actually looking forward to meeting him. Not many hunters can say they've met an angel." Bobby laughs for the first time since being put in a wheelchair. "What." Natalie asks.

"You remind of how Sam reacted when he heard that angels were real."

Natalie remembered Sam telling her over the phone how excited he was about meeting the angels. She continued to listen to some of the stories about Castiel. She heard her brothers talking outside. She saw her brother holding an envelope with the word X-Ray on it.

"What's in the envelope." She heard Sam ask.

Dean pulls out the contents of the envelope. From what Natalie could see it looked like x-ray shots of someone's ribs.

"I went down to radiology. Got some glamour shots." He says and shows Sam the shots. He looks at it with interest. "Even the doctors are baffled." She hears Dean say.

"Woah." Sam says as he looks at the x-ray.

"Cas carved you one to." Sam's phone starts ringing and Natalie turns her attention to the window view. The view looks somewhat peaceful. She hopes the world will stay like this if they manage to defeat Lucifer. Bobby's voice breaks her out of her peaceful fantasy.

"Enough foreplay. Just get in here and lay your damn hands on me." Natalie looks to the door and notices a man standing outside with her brothers. He has dark hair and the bluest eyes Natalie had ever seen. _He's Cute_, Natalie thought. He was wearing a trench coat and Natalie knew that was Castiel from Dean's description, "_A dude in a trench coat_." Castiel stood staring at her with what seemed to be curiosity. "Get healing. Now." Bobby says and Castiel turns his attention to Bobby.

"I can't." He says. His voice sent shivers down Natalie's spine. But it was a good shiver. The atmosphere in the room tensed as Bobby turned to face the trio.

"Say again." Castiel walks into the room and approaches Bobby. His gaze falls on Natalie for a brief second before he addresses Bobby.

"I'm cut off from Heaven. Much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do, certain things I can't." He comes to stand next to Natalie. Castiel didn't know who this strange girl was but he felt strangely drawn to her. He knew that she was important to the three men but had no idea who she was.

"You mean to tell me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this damn chair for the rest of my life." He yelled angrily at Castiel.

"I'm sorry."

"Shove it up your ass." All occupants of the room look at Bobby but he just turns his chair and stares out the window again. Natalie gets up from her chair, feeling Castiel's gaze on her, and approaches her brothers.

"I'm worried about him guys."

"Yeah well at least you got him talking Nat." Dean says to her.

"I heard that." Bobby says to them still gazing out the window. Natalie notices Castiel approaching them.

"Who is this?" He says gesturing to Natalie.

"Cas this is our sister, Natalie." Sam says introducing his sister to the angel.

Natalie is about to say that it was nice to meet him when he reaches out and put his hand to her chest. She feels like someone is carving something into her ribs and it wasn't the most pleasant experience she's ever had. She hastily backs away from the angel. "What the hell is your problem, angel boy." She says angrily.

Dean grabs his sister's shoulders. "Woah calm down Nat it's ok."

She looks at her brother. "Calm down. What the hell did he just do to me?"

"I carved enochian sigils onto your ribs." He says speaking to her directly for the first time.

"Why would you do that." She asks.

"Other angels will be looking for your brother and those sigils will hide you from their sight. Even mine."

He is standing pretty close to her now. "Your kind of invading my personal space there Castiel."

Castiel likes the way she says his name. He doesn't know these foreign feelings are. He's an angel. He's not supposed to feel emotions but Natalie makes him feel this way. He decides to quiz the Winchester brother's about their sister later on. He then remember Natalie mentioning personal space and backs away. "My apologies." He looks to the brothers. "We need to talk about your plan to kill Lucifer."

"Want to help?" Dean asks the angel.

"It is folly. It can't be done. But I believe there is someone strong enough to defeat Lucifer. Stronger than Michael, strong enough to help stop the apocalypse."

"And who's that?" Sam asks.

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that plane. The one who began everything. God." The Winchesters all look at each other then back to Castiel. "I'm gonna find God."

Dean closes the door so nobody can eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say you're going to find God." Natalie asks Castiel.

"Yes. He isn't in heaven he has to be somewhere." He answers her question.

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla." Natalie giggles at her brother's statement causing Castiel to look at her briefly before turning back to Dean confused.

"But he isn't on any flat bread." He says simply.

"Listen if there was a God, he is either dead and that's just a generous theory." Dean says and is cut off by Castiel.

"He is out there Dean."

"Or he is out and about and doesn't give a damn about the rest of us." Castiel glares at Dean. "Look around you. The world is in trouble and he couldn't care less."

Natalie can see that Castiel is getting angered by Dean's comments and decides to step in. "Stop Dean. Arguing about this isn't getting us anywhere. I think we should listen to what Castiel has to say." Natalie's phone starts ringing and she checks the caller ID to see it's Calla calling. "I'm sorry guys, I really have to take this." She walks out of the room and answers her phone.

"Hey Calla."

"I thought you were gonna call me when you got to Bobby's girl." Calla says on the other end of the phone.

"I know. I'm sorry Cals. Things have been pretty hectic."

"That's ok. How are your brothers doing?" Calla asks.

"They're fine now, thank God." She says.

"That's good to hear. When are you coming back. It's getting real lonely here without you Nats."

Natalie sighs before replying. "I don't know. I want to spend some time with my brothers and Bobby. I haven't seen them in years and I just want to spend time with them so I don't know when I'll be back Cals."

"Your boss phoned this morning and asked why you weren't at work."

"Crap." Natalie had completely forgotten to call her work. "I forgot to call them and tell them I wouldn't be coming in. Damn."

"Take a chill pill Nat. I told her you had the flu and wouldn't be back for a while."

"Thanks Calla, you're the best."

"Yeah I know." Both girls laugh. Sam and Dean come out the room.

"Listen Calla I gotta go now but I'll check in with you tomorrow ok."

"Ok and don't forget to call me this time."

"I won't. Bye." Calla says bye also and Natalie hangs up. "What's up guys?" She asks her brothers.

"Rufus just called Bobby. He's in River Pass, Colorado. He's got a demon problem so we're going up to lend a hand." Dean answered.

"Demons. Did he say how many?" Natalie asked as they walked out to the car.

"He said that near enough the whole town has gone to hell."

"Woah." Natalie said.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to little sis." Dean says to his sister.

"No I want to." She notices Castiel isn't around. "Where's Castiel?"

"He flew away to find God." Dean replies getting into the driver's seat of the impala. "He took my necklace cos it's like a God EMF."

Dean starts the car and they head for River Pass. "Nat when we get there I don't want you wandering off, stick with us." Sam says.

"I might be many things Sam but I'm not stupid." She retorts to her younger brother.

"I know, I'm not saying you are. But you haven't hunted since Dad died so your skills might be a bit rusty."

"Yeah I know Sam and if I don't come along on hunts then I won't be able to freshen up my skills, will I."

She makes a good point so Sam lets it rest. The rest of the drive is spent listening to Dean's rock music. The car abruptly stops and everyone gets out of the car to find the bridge completely destroyed.

"Holy hell. What kind of demon is capable of pulling this off." Natalie asks her brothers as they stare at the wrecked bridge.

"I have no idea but something big is going down here." Sam answers.

Dean kicks a rock off the edge. "This is the only road in town. I guess we're hiking it up there." He walks to the trunk of the impala to grab weapons and supplies.

Sam waves his phone about trying to get a signal. "I'm not getting a signal guys." He puts his phone away and grabs some weapons and supplies. Dean hands Natalie a very familiar shotgun.

"You kept it." She says as she looks at the gun like it's a long lost friend. This was her favourite shotgun. She took it on every hunt she went on. It was the first weapon her father had given her.

Dean smiles at his sister. "Of course, never got rid of it. Always hoped that one day, you'd come back."

"Thanks." She says smiling at Dean and grabbing some salt rounds, holy water and a small dagger. Once they've all geared up, they begin their hike to the demon infested town.

When they get there, the place is like a ghost town. No people. No demons. Just abandoned cars and buildings. The Winchesters keep their shotguns at the ready.

"This place looks like a war broke out here." They continue to look around for people but no one is around. In the distance they can hear music playing. The head for the source of the sound, a car radio, and Sam switches off the ignition. They continue their search and come across a red mustang. Dean looks at the car like he's in love. They walk past the red mustang and notice an abandoned car with blood on it. The Winchesters raise their shotguns and proceed to investigate. "This isn't looking good guys."

"You can say that again." Dean says looking around his surroundings. They hear the sound of a gun clicking and quickly turn around. They come face to face with a woman pointing a gun at them. Dean and Sam quickly put down their guns as they recognise who it is. Natalie, however, doesn't know her.

"Ellen." Sam says.

Natalie had heard of Ellen and her daughter Jo from her phone calls with her brothers. Ellen apparently knew their father. Ellen and her husband Bill used to be hunters until he died. Natalie lowers her weapon.

"Hello boys." She looks at Natalie. "And you must be Natalie."

"Yeah, that's me." Ellen then takes her surprise by splashing holy water on her face and pointing her gun at the siblings.

"Look we're not demons ok." She says wiping the water from her face.

Ellen walks off to the church and the Winchesters follow her. They cross the devils trap and salt line and close the door behind them. Ellen turns to face them. "Real glad to see you boys." She says and hugs Dean. She breaks the hug and slaps him on the face.

"Dean what did you do this time." Natalie says playfully.

"The can of whoopass I oughta open up on your brothers. They couldn't even pick up the phone to let me know how they're doing. They must be allergic to giving me peace of mind."

"Sorry Ellen." Dean says rubbing his face.

"Yeah you better be. You better put me on speed dial kid." She turns to Natalie. "It's great to finally meet you Natalie." She hugs Natalie and Natalie hugs back. "John talked about you all the time." She says breaking the hug.

"It's nice to meet you to, Ellen. Sam and Dean told me all about you and Jo."

"Come on let's go down stairs." She says and they follow her down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on Ellen." Dean asks her.

"More than I can handle." She replies and they come to a stop.

"How many demons are there?" Sam asks.

"Near enough the whole town minus the dead guys and the people in here." She says gesturing to the door. She looks at them and says, "This is it right. End of times."

"Yeah looks like it." Sam says to her. Ellen walks towards the door and knocks on it. A flap opens up. "It's me." Ellen speaks and the door opens to reveal a group of people staring at them. They walk in and someone closes the door behind them. "This is Sam, Dean and Natalie." She says to the occupants of the room. "They're hunter. Here to help."

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing." The man behind them says.

"Yeah are you." Natalie says to him. The man nods at her. The guys was round about her age with dark brown hair, a beard and brown eyes. He was cute but that's all he was. Cute.

"When a person's eyes turn black and they come at you with a brick, kind of makes you embrace the paranormal." A man sitting at the table biting his nails says.

The Winchesters turn to Ellen. "Alright what's been going on around here." Dean asks her.

"I know as much as you do. Rufus called and said he was in town investigating omens of some kind. All of a sudden the town residents get possessed. Me and Jo were nearby."

"You were hunting with Jo." Dean asks her.

Ellen nods. "Yeah for a while now. The place was like a ghost town, we couldn't find Rufus and me and Jo got separated. I was out looking for her when I found you guys."

Natalie puts her hand on Ellen's shoulder. "Don't worry Ellen. We'll find her." Ellen puts her hand on Natalie's and nods her head.

"These people can't just sit here. We have to get them out now." Sam says to the group.

"No we can't." Ellen says with seriousness. "Last time we tried that, a lot of people died. There used to be twenty of us. Now there's only a handful."

"Well there's four of us now." Dean says in an attempt to take charge of the situation.

"The demons are everywhere, Dean. We won't able to protect everybody all at once."

"We should give everyone guns." Sam says.

"Sam." Natalie says gesturing to the pregnant woman. "I think we should only give guns to those who are capable of using them."

"Yeah you're right."

"We passed by a hunting store on the way in. We can pick up some guns. If Rufus and Jo are out there, we'll bring them back." Dean says. They go to walk out the door.

"Wait guys I'm coming with you." Natalie says to her brothers.

"No you stay here with Ellen and help keep this place safe."

Natalie doesn't like it. She doesn't want her brothers wandering off in case they get hurt. "Promise me you boys will be careful, ok."

Dean hugs his sister. "I promise."

Natalie hugs her younger brother. "Be careful."

"I will." He and Dean walk out the door. Natalie goes to sit in a corner and is joined by Ellen.

"So what made you want to come back to hunting again." Ellen asks her.

"Bobby called and told me about the apocalypse and that Sam and Dean were in trouble so here I am."

"How is Bobby?"

"We were attacked by a group of demons. One of them possessed Bobby and landed him in the hospital." Ellen gasps. "He's going to be fine, except he's confined to a wheelchair."

"It's a relief to know he's alive but if I know Bobby like I do, he's not gonna like being confined to a wheelchair." Ellen says.

"That's an understatement. When the doctor told him he'd never walk again, Bobby chewed him out." Both women laugh at this and Ellen then goes to make sure everyone is alright. The dark haired man from before sits next to her. "What's your name?" She asks him.

"Austin." He says holding out his hand which Natalie shakes.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So how long you been doin this hunting thing." Austin asks her.

"My whole life but I've only recently started hunting again."

"What made you stop in the first place."

"My Dad. When he died, I just lost the will to hunt. He taught me everything I know and it just didn't feel right hunting without him." Sam and Dean then walk in the door carrying salt and guns. They then instruct everybody on how to use them and how effective they are against demons. Dean approaches Austin with a rifle.

"You know you're way round a gun kid." Austin takes the gun from Dean and disassembles it. "Where'd you serve?"

"Fellucia. Two tours. A little over a year ago. Takes one to know one. Where'd you serve?"

"Hell." Dean simply replies. Austin sniggers. "Are you serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack." Dean replies.

Natalie is busy helping people with their guns. She notices her brother sitting down having a conversation and Ellen approaching them. Natalie does the same. "Listen I gotta get out there and look for Jo. I can't just sit on my ass in here while she's out there."

"Well you're not going alone Ellen, I'm going with you." Natalie says.

Dean stand up. "No you're not."

"Yes I am." She says adamantly.

"Can we talk to you outside." He says and the three siblings go outside to talk. "Listen Natalie I don't want you going out there and getting yourself hurt."

"I'll be fine Dean. Ellen will be with me and I need to get into the swing of things and I can't do that if you're going to be constantly keeping me on the shelf."

"She does have a point Dean. She'll never get reacquainted with hunting if you don't let her." Sam says to his brother.

"I know that Sam." He then turns to his sister. "You're my baby sister Natalie. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me Dean. You're just overreacting." Ellen approaches them.

"Everything good to go." She asks.

"Yeah let's go." She walks up the stairs, shotgun at the ready. She hears Dean telling Ellen to look after her. They get outside and begin their search.

"So what was that back there with you and your brothers." Ellen asks as they walk among the deserted cars.

"Just my brothers being a little too protective. I want to freshen up my skills and Dean is holding me back. Sam will let me but Dean won't."

"He's just trying to look out for you, like he promised your Dad."

"I know that but I'm 28 years old. I don't really need a babysitter. Anyway, when did you last see Jo?"

"Up ahead." Ellen comes to a stop. "Look, straight ahead. That looks like smoke coming from a chimney. Let's check it out." They head towards the source of the smoke.

They reach the source and go round the house. Natalie peeks round the corner and notices a demon keeping watch from the window.

"Looks like we found Base Camp." Ellen says.

Something occurs to Natalie. "Demons don't feel cold so what use would they have for a fire." Ellen is suddenly grabbed from behind. Before Natalie can help her, she is jumped by a burly man and struggles to keep hold of her weapon. By some miracle, she is able to disarm the man and hit him in the face with her gun. "Ellen go and get help." She feels something hit her in the back of the head and everything goes black.

When she regains consciousness, she is tied to chair. She looks up and sees a devils trap drawn on the ceiling. She attempts to break free from her bonds. She notices a man and a woman standing in front of her, looking at her. Their eyes are black. _Great. Dean's going to have a field day with this. Getting taken hostage by demons._ Natalie thinks. She continues to struggle against her bonds.

"You ain't getting out of those bonds, little girl." The man speaks to her.

"Little girl. Who do you think you're calling little girl you son of a," She is cut off when the girl throws a bucket of what she assumes to be holy water on her. "I'm not a demon."

"Stop you're lying bitch." She says and throws more water over her. She then turns to her companion. "Why isn't it working. It should hurt her but she isn't affected by it."

The man grabs some salt. The woman holds Natalie's head as the man pour salt down her throat and begins to chant the exorcism. Natalie chokes on the salt. When they're done, she coughs it all back up and struggles to regain her breath. The woman throws more water at her. "Oh for the love of god I'm not a demon. Why are you wasting your time with this shit."

"Shut your mouth, you demon whore." The man hits her. He goes to the corner and holds a discussion with the woman. Natalie notices somebody standing in the doorway, fiddling with his ring. He looks really familiar and then it hits her. She saw him back at the church. What was he doing here. The man and woman exit the room and the guy from the doorway enters and pulls up a chair in front of Natalie. He takes off his glasses.

"So who are you really or more to the point what are you cos you sure ain't human." She asks him.

"You caught me red handed."

"So what happened to the real Roger."

"Oh he's buried in a ditch somewhere."

"So who exactly are you?"

"Well, I'll give a clue little girl." Natalie glares at him for calling her little girl. "I create chaos wherever I go. I'm what starts fights. I have three siblings and when they get here, we're gonna have so much fun."

"Oh you must be War."

"Ding ding ding we have a winner." War says to her.

"So there was never any demons in town was there." She asks.

"Nope. Just people tearing each other apart. It really didn't take much work on my part, destroy a bridge, create chaos, sit back and watch the show. I always knew you're kind were a bunch of vicious animals, Natalie."

"Not everyone in the world is like that." She retorts back.

"See that's where you're wrong Natalie. Humans fight every day of every hour. I just help speed things along and show them what they truly are. Vicious savages. Like you and your brothers."

Natalie struggles more violently against her bonds. "Shut up. You don't know anything about me or my brothers."

War laughs. "I know you crave the chance to show your brothers you're not a fragile little girl. I can see inside you Natalie." He gets up from his chair and put his glasses back on. "It's time to continue this party. Watch this." He twists his ring and blood starts to appear on his forehead as if he was attacked. He knocks over his chair and yells out in agony. Natalie looks on confused. The woman and man from before come rushing in. "She said they're coming for us. We're all going to die."

"I did not say that you lying son of a bitch." Natalie shouts at War.

"You shut your mouth." The man hits her on the forehead with his gun and she fades into unconsciousness once again.

Natalie wakes up to the sound of gunfire. She panics and tries to break her bonds but fails once again. She hears running footsteps approaching her. "Hey I'm in here." She shouts out. Her brothers come running into the room. "Oh boy I'm I glad to see you to. Listen, it's War, the horseman. He's turning everybody against each other." She says as Sam frees her.

"Yeah we know. Are you hurt Nat?"

"No I'm fine. Where's Ellen?"

"She's downstairs with Rufus and Jo." Dean replies. Natalie grabs her shotgun from the corner of the room and heads downstairs with her brothers. "Listen we gotta stop War before everybody in this town kills each other."

"Yeah but how." Jo asks.

"His ring." Natalie says. The group looks at her. "He turns that ring and everything starts going crazy. It's gotta be the source of his power."

"She's right, he turned that ring and then everybody thought we were demons."

"Ok here's the plan. Sam, Dean, you guys go after War and get his ring. Ellen, Jo, Rufus and I will hold the fort here."

"Ok but be careful this time." Dean warns her.

"Yeah yeah just go, you're wasting time." Dean and Sam go after War and Natalie, Jo, Rufus and Ellen go around and tell everyone to stop firing. Natalie walks outside and notices the priest lying down on the ground with a gunshot wound. A girl sitting next to him trying to help him. Natalie goes to help the couple. "I'm not a demon trust me." She says to the girl. "Come on put some pressure on that wound." Natalie is then tackled to the ground by an unknown person. When she looks up, she sees Austin leaning over her and he draws his knife. Natalie struggles to keep him from stabbing. "Listen to me you stupid idiot, I'm not a demon."

"Yeah right. You're brothers are. What makes you different." This struggle continues for another minute and the Austin releases his hold on Natalie and the knife as if he's been released from a spell. Natalie realises that her brothers must have been successful in getting War's ring. Austin holds out his hand to Natalie and helps her up. "God I'm so sorry about that."

"Don't sweat it." Jo and Ellen approach the pair.

"You two ok?" Ellen asks them.

"Yeah we're fine. Thanks Ellen."

"Listen I'm gonna check on the others. I'll see you later." Austin says and walks off. Natalie turns back to Ellen and Jo.

"Natalie this is my daughter Jo. Jo this is Sam and Dean's sister Natalie." The girls shake hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Natalie." Jo says.

"Same here. I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

"Yeah sorry about the whole salt and water thing."

"Don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing in your position." The women walk round to the front of the house and are joined by Sam, Dean and Rufus.

"Rufus this is our sister Natalie. Natalie this is Rufus."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." She says shaking his hand.

"Likewise." He says and releases her hand. "Sorry to cut the introduction short but I really have to go now."

"Ok then take care of yourself Rufus." Ellen calls out to him. "We better get going ourselves." She gives the Winchester siblings a hug. "And don't forget to call me every once in a while or I'll hunt you down and kick your asses."

"Don't worry Ellen. I'll make sure they call." Natalie and Jo exchange phone numbers and the group part ways.

The Winchester siblings sit on a bench outside drinking a bottle of water while people around them pack up their things and prepare to leave. Exhaustion finally catches up with Natalie. She hadn't slept since the night before Bobby called. Listen guys I'm tired. I'm gonna sit in the impala and try and catch some sleep."

"Ok." Dean says to her and gives her the keys to let herself in. She lies down in the backseat and immediately drifts off to sleep.

Natalie dreams off the peaceful place. She's sitting by the edge of a lake in a beautiful forest. She feels relaxed here. She lays back and closes her eyes.

"Are you alright?" A gruff voice speaks out causing Natalie to bolt upright and come face to face with Castiel.

"Give a girl a heart attack why don't you." She composes herself. "What the hell are you doing in my dream. I didn't even know you could do that."

"I hear you and your brothers were successful in defeating War and I wanted to make sure you were all ok." He replies staring out at the pond.

"I wanted to ask you back at the hospital, how do you know my brothers and Bobby."

"I pulled Dean out of hell after he died making a deal to save Sam."

Natalie is shocked by Castiel's statement. He had to be having some kind of joke but then she remembered Dean saying that he wasn't really one for fun and jokes. "Why would you lie about something like that. It's not funny."

He looks down at her. "I don't lie Natalie. It's a sin."

_He's got me there _she thought. "Why would they keep something like that from me."

"Maybe they were trying to protect you." Castiel replies.

"Protect me. From what?"

"The truth."

Natalie stands up. "You know what I am sick fed up of people thinking I need protecting from everything out there. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself." She is quite angry by now.

"I never said you weren't Natalie." He puts two fingers to her forehead and she wakes up in the back of the impala with a blanket covering her.

"Hey thought you were never gonna wake up." Dean says from the driver's seat.

Natalie sits up, the blanket falling from her body, and notices Sam isn't there. "Hey where's Sam?"

"Sam and I have decided to go our separate ways."

"What why!"

"He had some personal problems he needed to sort out, let's just leave it at that." He then keeps his focus on driving.

Natalie is still reeling from the conversation she had with Castiel in her dreams. She just couldn't understand why her brothers felt the need to keep something like that from her. She felt like her brothers didn't trust and that was the worst feeling ever. She would confront her brothers when she got them back together. The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

_**Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I had some personal things going on that took me a while to get over. I want to thank everyone who has read and either faved or put this on their story alert lists. I want to say a huge thank you to Calista-Salvatore-Harlem and superloudean for reviewing. Please check out their stories. They are totally amazing. There is a mini trailer for this story on youtube. You'll find the link on my page. In the next chapter, Natalie and Castiel get a little closer. Hilarity ensues at the strip club and the gang look for Raphael. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I hope to have it up as soon as I can get it up. Until then happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	3. Free To Be You And Me

The Impala pulled into the parking lot of the nearest motel. Natalie and Dean had just finished up their last hunt. While Dean went to get them a room, Natalie tried calling Sam to convince him to come back. Everytime she tried, his phone was either turned off or went straight to voicemail. She was worried about Sam but at the same time angry. Not only for the secret he had kept from her but she had only just reunited with him and then he just runs off. Natalie had also started to distance herself from Dean. She was also angry at him for keeping the fact that he and Sam had died a secret. If it weren't for Cas, Natalie figured she would never know. Natalie had wanted to confront him about it but she wanted both of her brothers in the same room. Natalie's thoughts then turned to Castiel. In the few short days since she had met him, they had gotten pretty close and became good friends. She felt like she could talk to him about anything. To her, he was the only person she could trust. Natalie was broken out of her thoughts by someone tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey come on, I got us a room." Dean said. They grabbed their bags from the car and headed into the room. Dean was worried about his sister. Since Sam had been gone, she would talk to him as much. She wouldn't make eye contact with him and she didn't spend as much time with him. He just wanted to know what had gotten into her. Natalie had announced that she wanted go outside for some fresh air. Dean approached her and gently grabbed her arm.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dean. Let me go." She said trying to break free from his grasp but he just held on a bit tighter.

"You sure don't seem fine Nats. You know whatever is bothering you, you know you can talk to me right."

"Nothings bothering. Now let me go." She snarled at him. He finally let go and she stormed out of the room.

Dean figured either it was a woman thing or she didn't feel like confiding in him what was bothering her. He decided to ask Cas when he showed up. Dean had noticed his sister and the angel get closer and he was grateful for that. He walked into the bathroom to wash the blood of his jacket. He looks up into the mirror and finds Castiel standing there, staring at him. He jumps slightly in fright. "Dammit Cas, don't do that."

"Hello Dean." Cas says.

Dean turns around to face him and notices how close the angel is. "Cas we talked about this. Personal space."

The angel backs away. "My apologies." He notices Natalie isn't in the room. "Where is Natalie?"

"She went outside to get some fresh air." He replied. He took this opportunity to quiz Cas about his sister. "Hey Natalie hasn't said anything to you has she?"

The angel looks at Dean confused. "No. Why do you ask?"

"She's been acting strange ever since Sam and I went our separate ways. I know she misses him but I'm getting the feeling that something else is up."

Cas knows the real reason why Natalie is so distant with her brother but she asked him not tell Dean about it and he would respect her wishes. "She has not said anything to me but as soon as she does, I will let you know."

"Thanks Cas. Anyway how did you find us? I thought we were flying below the angel radar." He asks Cas.

"You are hidden from all angels. Bobby told me where you were."

"Did you find God yet. More importantly can I have my damn necklace back." He says while putting on his shirt.

"No I haven't found him yet. That's why I'm here. I need your help."

Dean rolls up his sleeves. "What go God hunting. Sorry not interested."

Cas looks to the door expecting Natalie to come through at any moment. He then turns his gaze back to Dean. "It's not God. Someone else."

Dean looks up at him. "Who?" He asks.

Cas approaches him. "Archangel. The one who killed me. His name is Raphael. I have heard whispers that he walks the earth. This is a rare opportunity Dean."

"For what. Revenge."

"No information."

Dean walks around Cas. "So what you find this guy and he'll just open his mouth and tell you what you want to know."

"Yes." Cas says, his back facing Dean. "Because we are going to trap him and interrogate him." He says with determination.

"You're serious about this." The angel turns to face him and the look on his face tells Dean everything he needs to know. "And what makes you think that with me and Natalie there, it will make any difference."

"You are Michael's vessel Dean. No angel will dare harm you."

"And what about Natalie. She sure as hell isn't some angels meat suit. She'll get hurt."

"I can assure you Dean that no harm will come to Natalie when she is with me. I will not let any harm come to her." He said in a soft tone.

Dean knew Natalie would be safe with Castiel around so he agreed to help him. "Alright. Fine where is he?"

"Maine."

"Ok let me go get Natalie and we'll head on over." He stopped at the door as Cas spoke to him.

"If Natalie is upset with you, perhaps I should go and get her." Cas suggested.

Dean thought about it. "Yeah maybe you're right." He steps aside and allows the angel to walk out the door.

When Castiel gets outside, he sees Natalie sitting on the hood of the Impala. He approaches her and makes his presence known. "Hello Natalie."

Natalie looks up and smiles at him. Cas starts to get a warm, tingling feeling in his body. He doesn't know what it is but dismisses it for now. "Hey Cas. How is your search for your father going?"

Cas looks at her with a sad expression. "Not very well. So far I haven't found him." He sits down on the hood beside Natalie.

Natalie grabs his hand and gives it a comforting squeeze, which takes Castiel by surprise. The warm tingling feeling from before returns. Castiel notices that Natalie is the only person to instigate these feelings within him. He feels it's best to discuss this matter with Dean rather than her. "You'll find him Cas. Don't give up hope." The angel gives her one of his rare smiles. Inside Natalie melts at this. She likes Cas a lot but isn't sure if it's love or lust. She let's go of his hand. "So what brings you out here to see us." She asks him.

"I need your help." He says looking her right in the eyes. He can't help but think how beautiful her eyes are.

"Sure, what do you need?" She asks him with a smile.

The tingling feeling returns and Cas tries his best to ignore it. "I have informed Dean of this already. The archangel who killed me, Raphael, walks the earth and I need your help in trapping him so we may interrogate him for information on my father's whereabouts."

"Ok and how are you going to trap him."

"An angel can only be trapped by holy fire. Once we find his vessel, we trap him and interrogate him."

"Alright. If you think this will work Cas, then I trust you."

"Thank you Natalie." He looks up at the stars. "You know Dean is worried about you. Why haven't you told him that you know about his and Sam's deaths."

Natalie looks to the ground as tears well up in her eyes. "I'm not ready to confront him about it yet. I want to at least wait until Sam returns." Her tears now fall freely. "I'm so angry with them Cas. It feels like I've been stabbed in the heart. Why didn't they tell me. Was it because they thought I couldn't handle it. I'm sick fed up of them treating me like a child." She continues to sob.

Cas feels like his heart is about to break at seeing how upset Natalie was. Fortunately he knew how to make her feel better from his observation of humans. He pulls her into a hug with her face buried in his chest. Her tears soak his shirt but he doesn't mind. He continues to hold her until her tears run dry. She wipes her tears on her jacket sleeve.

"Thanks Cas. I needed that. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't make me feel uncomfortable Natalie. I think it's best we return to Dean before he thinks something has happened."

"Yeah you're right." They get off the hood and return to the room.

"I was wondering where you two had gotten of to." He looks at Natalie's face and notices she has been crying. "Are you sure you're alright, Nat. It looks like you've been crying."

"I'm fine Dean. My eyes were just watering from the cold out there."

Dean doesn't believe that but chooses to accept it. "Alright then. Has Cas told you about his latest crazy plan?"

"Yeah he has but you should maybe have a little faith Dean. If Cas thinks it will work then it will work." Cas smiles at her. It goes unnoticed by both humans.

"I hope you have a fancy suit in that bag lil sis. Cos we might have to play FBI." He goes into his bag and gives her all her old fake ID cards. She flips through them and finds her FBI one. The name on the card reads Agent Jane Monroe.

"Yeah I just happen to have one suit. I don't know why I packed it though but it's a good job I did. I'll need to get I pressed though."

"Alright that's no problem." Dean says.

"We cannot waste anymore time. Let's go." He moves to put his fingers on the siblings foreheads before Dean stops him.

"Woah hold on there. Last time you zapped me somewhere, I didn't poop for a week."

Natalie laughs loudly at this causing both men to look at her. "What, that was funny."

Dean turns his attention back to Castiel. "We're driving." He grabs his keys and bag and heads out to the impala with Natalie and Cas in tow.

The drive to Maine was long. Dressed in their suits, Dean and Natalie got out of the car. Castiel following their lead. "I'm sure glad this thing still fits me." Natalie says adjusting her suit jacket.

"Don't worry Nat. You look fine." Dean says to her. "Why are we here?" Dean addresses Cas as he walk up to Dean and Natalie.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes upon the archangel."

"And he still has eyes."

"So what exactly do we say to the guy when we get in there." Natalie asks.

"We tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the lord."

"Woah Cas. We can't tell him that." Natalie says to him.

"Why not?" He asks her.

"Because," Dean says as he reaches into his pocket for Cas's FBI badge and puts into Cas's trench coat pocket, "when humans want something really bad, we lie." He says as he fixes Cas's tie.

"Why." Cas asks confused.

"That's just the way us humans work." Natalie says to him. Once Cas's tie is fixed, the trio head into the police station. Once in there, they approach the officer in question.

"Deputy Framingham?" Dean asks the man. The officer turns round. "Hi. Alonzo Mosely. FBI." He shows the officer his ID. "These are my partners Jane Monroe," Natalie shows him her badge, "and Eddie Moscone." Dean puts his badge away and notices Castiel hasn't showed his badge yet. "Also FBI."

Castiel takes the hint and gets out his badge but shows it the wrong way round. Natalie laughs on the inside at this. Dean puts it the right way round. The officer looks puzzled at this display. "He's new. Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Yeah sure. Let's talk in my office." He escorts them into his office. Cas closes the door behind them and takes a seat.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions in regard to the gas station incident, Deputy." Natalie says to him.

"Of course." He replies.

"Can you please tell us what happened, sir." Natalie asks him.

"A call came in, disturbance out at the Pump and Go on Route 4." He explains.

"What kind of disturbance?" Dean asks.

"Would not have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. A riot. Full scale."

"How many?"

"Thirty. Forty. In brutal combat." The deputy replies.

"Do you have any idea as to what set them off." Natalie asks.

"It's angels and demons, probably." Cas says causing Deputy Framingham to look at him like he's a crazy person. Cas looks at him. "They're skirmishing all over the globe."

"Come again? What did he just say." He looks to Dean and Natalie for an answer.

"What Agent Moscone means is personal demons. Drink, adultery. Everybody has their own demons." Natalie says hoping he'll fall for it. Luckily, he does.

"I guess." He eyes Castiel suspiciously.

"Anyway what happened next." Dean says trying to break the awkward tension.

"Freaking explosion, that's what happened." The officer says to him. They said it was probably caused by one of those underground gas tanks but I don't think so."

"What makes you say that." Natalie asks.

"Something wasn't right. It was." He pauses.

"Pure white." Castiel interrupts him.

The officer looks at him. "Yeah. Gas station was levelled. It was just horrible. Then I see this one guy. He was kneeling as if he was praying. Not a damn scratch on him."

"Do you know this man sir."

Yeah. His name's Donnie Finnerman. He was a mechanic at the station there."

"And let me guess he vanished into thin air?" Dean asks.

"No. He's down at Saint Pete's."

The trio all look at each other and get up from their chairs. "Thank you for your time, deputy." Natalie says shaking his hand and the trio walk out the building.

"You did good back there Nat." Dean says to his sister.

"Thanks." She says getting into the backseat, still not making eye contact with him. Dean decides once this is over with, he'll sit her down and have a talk with her. Cas chooses to remain silent for the rest of the journey.

Once they reach the hospital, they asks for Donnie's room number and make their way to the room. They look into the window and find a man sitting in a wheelchair, drool coming from his mouth.

"This is an empty vessel." Castiel states.

"So this is what I can look forward to when Michael jumps my bones." Dean asks him.

"No Michael is far more powerful than Raphael. It will be far worse for you."

"Don't sugar coat it Cas." Dean says to him causing Castiel to look at him confused.

"Poor man." Natalie says as they look into the room. "Nobody deserves that."

"I must get something before we can summon Raphael." Cas announces and disappears.

They find an abandoned house not far from the hospital. Natalie goes into one of the rooms to change into a vest top and jeans. She puts her suit into her bag and gets out her Ipod. She immediately puts on her Skillet play list. The first song on the list is Hero. It is her favourite Skillet song. She walks back into the room Dean is in. Dean is about to asks his sister what's been going on with her but notices her listening to her music so he decides to leave her. He knows better than to disturb her when she's listening to music. Last time he done that, she chewed his ear of about bothering her. Dean flips through a book and Castiel appears holding a strange looking jug.

"Where have you been?" Dean asks putting the book down. Natalie is unaware of Castiel's presence as she has her eyes closed and is lost in the music.

"Jerusalem." He says putting the jug on the table and sitting on the chair opposite Natalie. He looks at her and is glad to see she is a lot more relaxed than last night.

"How was it." Dean asks sarcastically.

"Arid." He responds.

"So what's in the weird jug." He asks looking at it.

"Holy Oil. Very special. Very rare. We will use it to trap Raphael."

"This ritual. When does it have to kick off."

"Sunrise." Castiel replies.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this ritual?"

"You and your sister do."

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow."

"Yes."

Dean looks saddened by this. "Well it's your last night on earth. What are your plans?"

"I just thought I'd sit here with you and Natalie."

"You don't want booze, women."

_I want Natalie _Castiel thinks. This confuses him even more. Why does Natalie invoke these thoughts and feelings.

"You have been with a woman before right or a female angel at least?" Dean asks him.

Castiel shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "I've never had occasion." He blurts out.

"Ok. There is no way you're gonna die a virgin." Dean says. He taps Natalie on the shoulder to get her attention.

Natalie takes out her earphones. "What!" She shouts at him causing Castiel to jump in his seat. Natalie looks over at him. "Sorry Cas. Didn't mean to scare you." She looks to Dean. "What do you want?"

"Cas here just informed me that he's a virgin so I'm taking him to a strip club to solve that problem."

Natalie is surprised by this. "A strip club, seriously Dean. Well whatever you have planned count me out." She goes to put her earphones back in but Dean stops her.

"You're no staying here on your own. You can sit and wait in the car, while we're in the club."

"Fine." She says, putting her earphones back in and gets into the car. Cas and Dean follow her.

Natalie notices they have arrived at said strip club. Dean and Cas get out of the car and head into the club, leaving Natalie to listen to her music. She eventually falls asleep waiting on the two men.

Dean and Cas come out of the club in hysterics. "Whew. It's been a long time since I had such a good laugh."

"Dean there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I've been having these strange feelings lately."

"What kind of feelings?" Dean asks.

"I feel like there's a swarm of insects flying around in my stomach. I get a warm tingling feeling and have been having thoughts. It confuses me. I don't know what's wrong. Please tell me what's wrong."

Dean merely laughs and puts his arm round Cas's shoulders. "Well, well, well. It sounds like you're in love Cas."

_Love. I'm in love with Natalie. It makes sense now. But why Sam and Dean's sister. She is beautiful than most human women I have seen. She is a kind and gentle soul. Maybe that's the reason._ Castiel's thoughts tell him.

"So who's the lucky person. I hope to God it's not me." He laughs.

"It's Natalie." This stops Dean in his tracks and he removes his arm from Cas's shoulders.

"I'm not sure I heard you right. Did I just hear you say you're in love with my baby sister." He says menacingly to the angel.

"I didn't know what these feeling were at first Dean. But you're sister is special."

"Listen, she's a grown woman. She can date whoever she wants. If you try anything without her consent, angel or not, I'll kill you are we clear."

Castiel is afraid of Dean at this moment so simply replies with a yes. "And one other thing. Don't tell Natalie you're in love with her, she might get freaked out."

"As you wish." They get into the car and notice Natalie is asleep. Castiel smiles. _She looks so peaceful when she's asleep._

"Hey you better not be having thoughts about my sister Cas." Dean warned the angel before turning his attention back to the road. When the get back to the abandoned house. Dean doesn't have the heart to wake Natalie up, so decided to sleep in the car with her. Castiel keeps watch over them through out the night.

The next day they go back to the hospital. They close the room and door and shut the blinds. Castiel pours the holy oil round Donnie's wheelchair. "When the oil is ignited, no angel can pass through or touch it. If they do, they die."

"Ok so we trap him in the fire but how do we get him to come to us." Natalie asks Cas.

"You could say there's an open phone line between a vessel and their angel. You just have to know how to dial." He then begins to say something in what Natalie guesses to be enochian. "I'm here Raphael. Come and get me you little bastard."

This takes Natalie and Dean by surprise. Never would they think they would hear Castiel swear. "How long are we expected to wait for him to show up." Dean asks.

"Be ready." He says to the siblings, lights a match and drops it into the holy fire. A ring of fire appears around Raphael's vessel. They wait a few moments and nothing happens. Natalie and Dean put out the fire and decide to head back to the house. When they get into the house, they are greeted by the sounds of electricity crackling. There in the middle of the room stood Raphael. Raphael looks at the three of them.

"Castiel." He says.

"Raphael." Castiel replies. The two angels continue to stare each other in the eye.

"I was expecting a little more that you blacking out a room." Dean says.

Natalie nudges him in the ribs. "Don't make him mad, you freakin idiot."

"I would listen to your sister Dean." Raphael says.

"You will not harm them." Castiel says stepping a little closer to the archangel.

"No but I will take him to Michael. As for the girl, she's fair game." He says smirking at the two humans.

"You won't lay a hand on my brother, you son of a bitch." Natalie says.

"And what are you going to do to stop. You're just a mere mortal woman." He goes to approach her but Dean and Castiel block his way.

"You didn't imagine one thing." Dean says looking to Castiel.

"And what is that?"

"We knew you were coming you stupid son of a bitch."

Castiel drops the lighter and suddenly Raphael is surrounded by holy fire. The wind starts to get fiercer outside. "Where is he?" Castiel asks Raphael.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead Castiel. Dead."

The trio is taken aback by this. But none more so than Castiel. "You lie." He hisses.

"But there is no other explanation. He's gone for good. You think God would let all this happen if he were still alive."

"I bet Daddy dearest would be so proud of the fact that his sons jump started the freakin apocalypse." Dean shouts out.

"He disappeared. Left no instruction and a world to run." Raphael says.

"So Dad runs off and you think you can do whatever the hell you want."

"Yes and whatever we want we get." Raphael shouts out. At the exact same moment, the windows smash and Dean and Castiel cover Natalie to protect her.

"If God is truly dead," Castiel shouts over the storm, "then who resurrected me."

"Did it ever occur to you that all that was Lucifer's bidding. Think about it Castiel. He needs all the rebellious angels he can get."

Castiel continues to stare at Raphael for a few minutes as the storm rages on. He then turns to the Winchesters. "Let's go." He turns to leave.

"Castiel I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you."

Castiel faces Raphael. "Maybe in time. But today, you're my little bitch." He walks out of the house. Natalie and Dean follow him.

They drive without a destination in mind. Natalie notices Castiel looking down in the dumps.

"Are you alright Cas?" She asks him.

"No Natalie. I'm not."

"Don't listen to Raphael. You know he was lying?"

"What if he was telling the truth and my father is dead."

"There were times when we were looking for our father when all logic said he was dead." Dean says. "But we knew in our hearts that he was still alive. What do you believe Cas?"

"I believe he is out there."

"Awesome. Then get out there and find him." Natalie says. Castiel turns round, gives her a smile then disappears into thin air.

The Winchester siblings spend the remainder of their journey in an uncomfortable silence.

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I really enjoyed writing the part with Cas basically confessing to Dean that he's in love with Natalie. Next chapter will feature The End episode, which is one of my faves. Plenty of surprises await Natalie and Dean as they enter the world of the future and they finally reunite with Sam. But it won't be a happy reunion as Natalie finally lashes out at both brothers. I want to say a big thank you to Calista-Salvatore-Harlem and superloudean for their wonderful reviews. You guys are the best. Please check out their cos they are all kinds of awesome. I will try and have the next chapter up soon but I'm not making any promises. A video about Natalie and Cas is in the works and I will put a link on my profile when the vid is up. Happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	4. A Look Into The Future

Dean and Natalie arrived at the motel they would be staying at for the night. Both were tired and very much looked forward to a good nights rest. A man was standing outside attempting to hand pamphlets to people passing by asking if their soul rapture was ready. When he saw Natalie and Dean approaching, he asked if they had thought about God's plan for them. Natalie ignored him but Dean replied, "Too frigging much, pal."

Once in their room, Dean grabs a beer from the fridge and Natalie flops down onto the bed.

"So," Dean says sitting down on his bed drinking his beer, "how are you coping with hunting again?" He asks his sister.

Natalie sits up. "I'm doing ok. Getting used to it by now."

Dean continues to look at his sister. "Glad to hear that. It's good to have you around again. There were times that I could have used your help but we managed to get by."

Natalie gets up and looks out of the window. She sighs wearily before speaking to her brother. "Dean why won't you phone Sam and ask him to come back. We need him."

"He chose to leave Natalie. I didn't make him. He's a big boy, he can look after himself, Nat." He says trying to be as calm as possible.

Natalie turns to her brother with tears in her eyes. "In case you hadn't noticed Dean, the freakin apocalypse is happening. Nobody is safe." Tears now fall freely from her eyes. "I just want my baby brother here." She sobs her heart out.

Dean stands up and embraces his sister in his arms, holding her while she cries. "I'm sure Sam is fine. He's a good hunter. He'll be alright." He says trying to comfort his sister. Her tears eventually stop and she goes to lie down on her bed. Falling asleep immediately. Dean watches over her for a few minutes then he hears his cell going off. He looks at the caller ID and notices it's Castiel calling him. "Yeah what's up Cas." He says answering the phone.

"Is Natalie alright?" The angel asks, panic evident in his voice.

"Yeah she's fine why." He asks with suspicion.

"I can sense that she's upset." The angel replies.

"She was just upset about all this stuff with Sam. Anyway how did you know she was upset?" He asks.

"I can sense her thoughts and feelings. We seemed to have forged a bond with each other."

"Woah, a bond." Dean turns to make sure Natalie is still asleep, which she is, and continues with his question. "Is this because you're in love with her?"

"Yes I'm assuming it is." Cas replies. "I have contacted you for another reason. It has to do with the colt."

"As in THE colt."

"Yes. I believe the demons are in possession of it."

"That's confusing. Why on earth would demons keep a gun that would kill them. Why not melt it down." He can hear what sounds like a truck driving.

"What?" Castiel shouts. "Dean. I didn't catch that." He says in a normal volume.

"You know, it's still kind of strange talking to an angel on a cell phone." He chuckles.

"This isn't funny Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes. If you are still set on killing the devil, we have no other choice."

Dean sits down on his bed. "Where do we start?"

"Where are you and Natalie now?" He asks.

"We're in Kansas City." He reaches over for his motel key. "Century Hotel, room 113."

"I'll be there right away." He is about to hang up when Dean's voice stops him.

"Woah. Come on. I just drove sixteen hours straight. Natalie's already out like a light and I'm pretty exhausted myself. We're only human Cas. We need sleep."

"Ok I understand." Cas replies.

"We just need at least five hours. You can pop in tomorrow morning ok." He hangs up before Castiel can reply. He lies down on his bed and falls asleep. He is awoken moments later by his cell phone buzzing again. He flips it open and answers. "Damn it Cas. I told you we need our sleep."

"Dean, it's me." Sam's voice says.

Dean immediately gets up from his bed. Natalie sleeps undisturbed. "Sam it's quarter past four. Couldn't you have phoned in the morning."

"No, this is important Dean."

"Well what is it?" He asks his brother.

"I got a visit from Lucifer while I was sleeping." Dean goes to interrupt him but Sam stops him. "Before you ask I'm fine. He told me that I'm his vessel or more accurately his true vessel."

Dean reaches into the fridge and grabs another beer. "So you're Lucifer's meat suit."

"That's what he told me Dean."

"Just when you thought you thought you had escaped, they rope you back in, huh."

"How's Natalie?" Sam asks.

"You had your sister crying her eyes out, Sam. She's upset that you left which is perfectly reasonable. She had just reunited with you after a long time and you disappear on her." Dean says, angry at his brother for hurting his baby sister.

"I know Dean. I never meant to hurt her."

"Well you managed to anyway."

"Let me talk to her, Dean."

"You can't right now. She's asleep and I'm not waking her up."

"Alright. When she wakes up, will you tell her I love her and I miss her."

"I would mean more coming from your mouth Sammy." Dean replies.

"I want back in Dean. I'm fed up being joked around by these sons of bitches."

"Revenge didn't work out for you last time, what makes you think this time is different?" He asks.

"Not revenge. Redemption."

"So you just waltz back in here and we'll be the fab trio again. With us being desired meat suits for Lucifer and Michael, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Dean please don't do this." Sam begs.

"Goodbye Sam." Dean says and he hangs up. He lies down on his bed and eventually falls back asleep.

Dean awakens the next day to find the room different from when he fell asleep. He notices Natalie still asleep and shakes her shoulder to wake her up.

"What do you want, Dean." She says groggily.

"You might want to wake up, Nat. Something's wrong."

Natalie rubs her eyes to try and rid them from sleep and gasps when she looks around the room. "What the hell happened here." She asks getting up from her bed.

"I don't know. I woke up and the room looked like this." He gets up to look outside. Natalie joining him.

"Woah it looks like a battlefield out there." Natalie says as she and Dean take in the view.

"We need to find out what happened. Let's go." They leave their room and head outside.

"There's not a single person out here Dean. What happened to everyone." Natalie asks as they walk about trying to figure out what happened.

"I don't know but it's not good, I'll tell you that."

As they continue their search, they hear a noise coming from the alleyway and they decide to investigate, hoping someone is there. As they get round the corner, they notice a little girl sitting on the ground.

"Little girl." Dean says trying to get her attention.

"Dean she's hurt." Natalie approaches the girl. "Hey sweetie it's alright. We're not going to hurt you. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Natalie notices blood coming from the girl's mouth. "Oh my god." The girl shrieks and pounces on Natalie.

"Natalie." Dean shouts coming to his sister's aid. He gets the girl off her and throws her to the side. The girl gets up and goes for Dean but he just hits her rendering her unconscious. He helps his sister up. "You alright." He asks checking her over for injuries.

"I'm fine Dean." She looks to the girl. "What the hell would cause a little girl to behave like some kind of lunatic."

Dean looks down the alley and notices the word Croatoan on the wall. "Oh no." He groans.

"What is it Dean." Natalie asks. He points to the word on the wall. "Croatoan, I remember you and Sam telling me about it."

"Yeah. I think that's what's wrong with this place. Someone unleashed the virus and everything went to hell."

A group of people resembling zombies, suddenly appear in front of the word. They stare at the siblings for a few moments. Dean grabs his sister's arm and they run out of the alley and onto the open road with the croatoans close on their trail. They continue running for their lives. A wire fence stops them in their tracks. They turn around to face the croatoans and gunfire suddenly erupts. They notice army vehicles and soldiers shooting at the croatoans. Dean and Natalie quickly duck down to avoid being hit and crawl into the alley waiting for the gunfire to die down and for the soldiers to disappear.

Once nightfall looms in, they continue their journey. They dig a hole at the bottom of the fence so they can get through. Natalie goes first, followed by her brother. Once though they notice a sign on the fence.

"August first 2014." Dean reads out.

"That's not right Dean. That would mean we travelled forward into the future but that's impossible." Natalie says to her brother.

"Tell me about it." He notices a car parked nearby. "Let's hope that car still runs." He hotwires the car and the pair drive off.

During the drive, they try and call Sam or Bobby or Cas. "I'm not getting a signal. How about you?" Dean asks his sister.

"Nope I'm getting nothing either."

Dean turns on the radio but all they hear is static. "Well that's never a good sign." He says and continues driving.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia." A voice speaks out causing Natalie and Dean to jump in fright. Natalie looks at he back seat and notices a man in a suit sitting in the back.

"Who the hell are you?" Natalie asks the stranger.

"They call me Zachariah. There's no need to tell me your name. I know who you are, Natalie Winchester." Zachariah responds.

"So you're Zachariah."

"So you're brothers have told you about me. Maybe you can convince your brother there to give his consent to Michael."

"You leave my sister alone, you son of a bitch." Dean growls from the driver's seat.

"Now, now Dean. Play nice." Zachariah retorts.

"What do you want?"

"We want you to marinate for a bit. Three days for you both to see where this course of action will take you."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asks.

"Basically your choices come with consequences." He shows them both the front page of the newspaper. "This is what will happen if you continue to say no to Michael. Why don't you take a peak." He says right before disappearing.

"You were right Dean. He is a total dick." Natalie says causing Dean to laugh.

"Ain't that the truth, little sis. We just need to get to Bobby's. He'll be able to help us."

When they get there, the place looks abandoned, just like everywhere else.

"Dean I've got a bad feeling about this." Natalie voices as they approach the front door.

Dean opens the door. "Bobby." He calls out. The siblings step over the threshold and search for Bobby. They find Bobby's wheelchair. "Oh no." Dean picks up the wheelchair and notices holes and blood on it. Natalie opens up the secret compartment by the fireplace and takes out the book within. She flips through it and finds a photo. In the photo there is Bobby with a few men. One of them looks like Castiel.

"Dean you better take a look at this." Her brother comes over and looks at the photo.

"Is that Cas?" He asks pointing at the photo.

"Yeah I think so."

"Look at the sign. Camp Chitaqua. I bet you anything we find that place, we'll get some answers."

"Alright then. Let's go. I hope you know where it is cos I sure don't." Natalie says as they walk out of the house and get into the car.

"Don't sweat it Nats. I know where it is." And they head off towards their destination.

Once they reach Camp Chitaqua, they find it being patrolled by a couple of men. They wait for the men to walk by and gain entrance to the camp. Once at the other side of the fence, Dean notices the Impala sitting parked all alone in complete disrepair. "Oh baby no." They approach the wrecked car and inspect the damage.

"I wonder what happened to the impala." Natalie says. She hears what sounds like a twig snapping. She turns around but is too late and the unknown assailant knocks her out cold along with her brother.

When Natalie regains consciousness, she takes in her surroundings. She appears to be in some sort of infirmary. She doesn't see her brother anywhere and begins panicking. A woman walks into the room. "Oh thank god you're awake, Natalie. You're brother will be pleased to know you're alright."

"Who are you?" Natalie asks her.

"You don't remember me. It's Lisa."

"I'm sorry but I've never met you in my life."

"We expected you to have some memory loss. It has been two years." Lisa replied.

"What do you mean two years. What happened two years ago." She asks Lisa.

"You were leading a scavenging team. But when they returned, they came back without you. They had no idea what happened to you."

Natalie didn't believe a word that came out of Lisa's mouth. "Where's my brother. I wanna talk to him."

"He's with the other Dean right now."

Natalie looks at Lisa with a shocked expression. "What do you mean the other Dean."

"You came in with somebody or something that looks like your brother."

"I still wanna see him. Can you take me there please?"

"Of course." Lisa then guides her to Dean's cabin. "I'll give you and your brother some privacy." She walks back to the infirmary. Natalie braces herself before entering the cabin. What she is met with still comes as a shock. Two Deans. Lisa wasn't lying after all.

"Natalie." The Dean not cuffed up says as he approaches her and grips her in a giant bear hug.

"Hey get your hands off my sister." The Dean cuffed up says.

Natalie looks at that Dean then to the other. "What the hell is going on?"

"This impostor here was just going to tell me about why he's here." The Dean standing next to her said.

"Zachariah." Cuffed Dean said.

The other Dean looks at cuffed Dean. "Wanna run that by me again."

"I'm you from 2009. Natalie is from that year to. Zach grabbed us and put us five years into the future."

"Where is he? I wanna have a word with him."

"That's the thing." Natalie speaks up. "We have no idea where he is."

"Why don't you go see Cas. I'm sure you'd love to see him." The other Dean says to her.

"Cas is still here. Where is he?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"He's two cabins down."

"Sorry Deans, you're on your own. Try not to kill each other." She says as she jogs out the door.

She finds the cabin with no trouble and passes through the beads. She cannot see Cas anywhere. She is about to call for him when something gets her attention. It's a framed photo. She picks it up and is surprised by what she sees. In the photo is Castiel and herself. His arms wrapped around her waist. Her back to his chest and both are smiling widely. If anybody else saw this, they would think that they were a couple. Natalie smiles at the picture. _If only this was for real._ Natalie had come to terms that she has romantic feelings for Castiel. The thought of them ever being a couple filled her with a warm glow.

"Natalie." A gruff but familiar voice says breaking her out of her thoughts. She turns round and comes face to face with Castiel himself. He looks so different to the holy tax accountant look she is used to. Instead, he looks like a hippie complete with a beard. What he does next take her by complete surprise. He swiftly approaches and takes her into a passionate kiss. She never expected to be kissing the handsome angel ever in her life. Just as she is getting into the kiss, Castiel breaks it.

"You are not the Natalie from this year are you." He says to her.

"I never said I was."

"What year are you from?"

"2009" She replies.

"How did you get here?" He asks her.

"Zachariah sent me and Dean here."

"Interesting."

"So what happened here Cas."

"You should probably sit down for this." They sit down and he goes into detail about how the Croatoan virus got out, how the angels left, how he became human.

"When was that picture taken, Cas?" She asks gesturing to the photo of the two of them.

"That was taken in 2011 on our one year anniversary."

"So we start dating sometime in 2010. What happened to me, well future me."

"You were leading a scavenge team to bring back essential supplies. Your group was ambushed by Lucifer's people. Your group came back without you. We ordered a rescue mission but we never found you. Just your gun and backpack. It's been two years."

"Cas is Sam here?"

Cas takes her hand in his. "Natalie. Sam said yes to Lucifer."

Natalie gasps and pulls her hand back. "No Sam wouldn't do that. He's not that stupid."

"I'm afraid it's the truth Natalie."

Natalie took a moment to take in the shocking truth. She could tell Castiel wasn't lying. "What possessed him to do something so stupid."

Cas took a deep breath before explaining to her. "You and Dean have not had contact with Sam in over five years."

Natalie is about to say something when at that moment a group of girls walk in. "I guess I should go. I need to talk to my Dean anyway." Natalie leaves the cabin.

"Hey Cas was that Natalie I just saw." A random girl asks him.

Cas continues to stare at the spot where Natalie stood. "No that's somebody completely different." He says and finally turns his attention to the group of girls.

When Natalie gets outside, she sees what she assumes to be her Dean talking to a bearded man. "Hey Dean." She gives him a hug and whispers in his ear. "Are you the Dean from my year?"

"Of course I am baby sis." He whispers back.

She believes him and steps back from his embrace, turning her attention to the man her brother was talking to.

"My god. Natalie, I thought you were dead." The man said to her.

"Well I'm standing right in front of you aren't I."

"Natalie you remember Chuck right." Dean says to her.

So this was Chuck. The prophet. Author of the Supernatural books. "Good to see you Chuck." She says shaking his hand.

"It's good to see you to Natalie. Have you seen Cas yet?"

"Yeah. I just came from there."

Chuck turns his attention to Dean. "Hey Dean aren't you supposed to be out somewhere right now."

"I will be in a moment but I gotta talk to Cas. I'm sure as hell glad that he's still about." Dean says.

"Ok then I better get going." Chuck wanders off to do what he was going to do and Natalie and Dean head to Cas's cabin.

"Hey Dean, maybe we shouldn't go in there right now." Natalie says stopping her brother.

"Why not?"

"He's not alone in there."

"I'm sure whoever it is will be fine." Before Natalie can protest any further, he has already passed through the beaded curtain. They are greeted by the sounds of relaxing music and Castiel talking to his group of girls.

"In this way, we are each a fragment of total perception. The key to this shared perception is surprisingly physical." Cas looks up and sees Dean and Natalie standing in the doorway. "Excuse me ladies. I need to confer with our fearless leader for just a moment. Why don't you all get washed up for the orgy."

Natalie and Dean's eyes widen in surprise and shock and Castiel speech. _I guess he turned to these women after future me disappeared._ Natalie thinks. The girls leave and Cas gets up to stretch. Dean approaches him. "When did you turn into a hippie." Dean asks.

"I thought you had gotten over labelling me." He turns round to face the siblings. "So you must be the Dean from the past."

"Yeah how did…."

"Natalie told me all about what Zachariah did."

"Oh. Excellent. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and send us back."

Castiel chuckles. "Didn't Natalie tell you I have no angel mojo." He chuckles again.

"Cas are you stoned." Natalie asks.

"Yeah baby I am." Cas says grinning.

"Woah, don't be calling my sister baby, Cas." Dean says menacingly.

"Calm down Dean. My future self and Cas were a couple. I'm sure future you told you that I disappeared. Cas just filled in the blanks."

"Ok then."

Natalie steps outside followed by Dean and Cas. A bunch of vehicles pull up and people get out of them including future Dean. They all drink cans of beer. Natalie, Dean and Cas make their way down to the group. Future Dean gets out his gun and shoots one of the men. "Hey." Past Dean shouts out. The group as one turn to face him and they look to future Dean for answers.

"Ok it's a messed up situation between me, him and Natalie and as soon as there is something to know, you will be informed but right now we all have work to do."

Future Dean shoves past Dan into an empty cabin with Natalie following them. "What the hell was that."

"What do you mean what the hell was that, you shot someone down in cold blood." Natalie says to him.

"We got surrounded by Crotes on our way out. One of them infected Yaegar."

"How do you know?" Past Dean asks.

"Because after a few years of this, I know. He started showing symptoms about a half hour into it. Wouldn't be long before he flipped out. There was no need to trouble him with bad news."

"You just shot him in front of your own people. Don't you think that's going to freak them out a bit." Past Dean responds.

"It's 2014. People are used to it by now. You two showing up like that might have freaked them out just a little. This is my time, you two will do what I say."

"Yeah yeah." Natalie replies. Future Dean gives her a look. "Anyway what was your mission all about."

Future Dean reaches into his bag and pulls out a familiar gun.

"Holy hell, is that what I think it is." Natalie says upon seeing the gun.

"It's the Colt, yeah. It took me five years to find this and now I have it. Tonight, I'm gonna ice the devil." Natalie and Past Dean just look at each other not knowing what to say.

Later on at night, everyone is gathered in the cabin. The colt laying on the table for all to see.

"So that's the colt." Lisa says gesturing to the gun.

Cas puts his feet up on the table as future Dean talks. "If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it."

"Great. I doubt we have anything that can help us locate Lucifer." Lisa says sarcastically.

Future Dean looks at her. "Are you ok?"

"We were supposedly in Jane's cabin last night and we apparently we have a connection." Past Dean speaks out.

Natalie and Cas just sit there sniggering. Future Dean looks at them which causes them to stop sniggering and then turns to past Dean. "Why don't you shut up now." Past Dean raises his hand in mock surrender. "We already know where Lucifer is. The demon we caught last week. He was in Lucifer's entourage. He knew."

"So you're going to believe a demon." Lisa says with her arms folded in front of her.

"Trust me, he wasn't lying."

"And how do you know that." Natalie says.

"I'm afraid that your brother's future self is all to knowledgeable in the art of torture." Cas explains to her.

"Torture, you've got to be freakin kidding me." Natalie gets up from her chair and stands next to the brother from her time.

Future Dean gets out a map and lays it on the table. "Lucifer is her now." He says pointing to a spot on the map. "I know the block, I know the building."

Cas looks at the map. "It's in the middle of a hot zone."

"You saying my plan is reckless."

"Are you saying we just waltz in there and kill the devil?" He asks.

"Yes." Future Dean says.

"Ok." Cas says leaning back on his chair. "How about insouciant."

"Are you coming?"

"Of course but why is he." He says gesturing to past Dean. "If he gets killed then so do you."

"He's coming end of story. So is Natalie. We're loaded and on the road by midnight." Dean says and everyone disperses.

By sunrise they get to the place where Lucifer is supposedly held up at. Future Dean looks at the building with his binoculars. "There. Second floor window. We go in there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea." Lisa asks

"They'll never see us coming." Dean replies. "Trust me. Now, weapons check we're on the move in five." Everybody begins checking their weapons.

"Hey, me. Can I talk to you for a sec." Past Dean asks his future self. Future Dean approaches the siblings. "What are you not telling these people."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look you're me and I know how I look when I hide something."

He sighs before responding. "Ok this place should be crawling with Crotes but it's not."

Natalie figures it out and looks at past with disgust. "My god, you're using those people as bait."

"Yeah that's right. They're the decoys, we're going in through the back."

"You're a monster. Using your friends like that. Using Cas like that. Using their deaths as a diversion." Natalie turns away from him.

"Yeah I agree with my sister. I would never do that." Past Dean says. "I'm not gonna let those people go their deaths like that."

"Oh really." Future Dean says and knocks his past self out cold. He leaves Natalie alone and walks off. Natalie leans down next to her brother to make sure he is ok. After a few minutes, he wakes up. The sounds of automatic gunfire can be heard in the distance.

"Are you alright?" She asks him as he gets up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where did future me go?"

"He went that way." She says pointing in the right direction. They head off that way in search of future Dean. What they find is the most shocking thing ever. A man in a clean, white suit has his foot on future Dean's neck and breaks it. He turns around and they look at the face of Sam/Lucifer.

"Oh. Hello Dean. Hello Natalie. You've both come a long way to see this."

Dean puts his sister behind him. "Well go ahead kill me."

"Kill you?" Sam/Lucifer says confused. "Wouldn't that be a little redundant. I must apologise to the both of you, speaking to me in this form. But your brother is the one. It had to be him." He approaches them.

"Get the hell away from us." Natalie says from behind her brother.

"There's no need to be afraid of me Natalie. I'm not going to hurt you or your brother."

"Look at what you've done to this planet."

"This planet is still as beautiful as it ever was." Sam/Lucifer replies. "I feel from grace because I loved God. But then he created humans and he asked all of us to bow down before you, to love you more than him. I refused and because of that God had Michael cast me into hell. It is not I who has ruined this planet but you and you're kind."

"You really think I'm gonna fall for that crap." Dean says. "This sympathy for the devil story is a load of bull."

"I'm afraid it's true." Zachariah's voice speaks from behind them. He puts two fingers to their foreheads and they are back in their time.

"You son of a bitch." Natalie growls at Zachariah and lunges for him but Dean stops her.

"Such language shouldn't be used by a beautiful woman Natalie." Zachariah taunts at her. Natalie struggles in her brother's grip until he tells her to calm down. He turns to Dean. "Well Dean, I hope that little trip into the future helped put things into perspective. The only way to prevent that is to say yes."

"I ain't falling for one of your tricks." Dean says to him.

"The time for tricks is over. If you say yes to Michael, we can strike before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before many people die."

Natalie can sense the struggle within her brother. Dean clears his throat and says, "Nah."

"Nah? You still haven't learned your lesson."

"Oh I learned a lesson. Just not the one you wanted me to."

Zachariah advances on them but they suddenly find themselves but the side of a road. They turn and see Cas standing beside them. "That's nice timing there Cas." Dean says to the angel.

"We had an appointment."

Natalie looks at him and takes in his look. She has never missed that look now more than ever. She suddenly flings her arms around Cas's neck, to his and Dean's surprise. The angel wraps his arms around her waist and returns the hug. "Don't you dare change Castiel. Do you hear me." She says stepping back from the embrace.

He smiles at her and says, "Loud and clear." They both laugh and Dean's voice breaks them out of that laugh.

"Ok ok guys cut it out." He takes out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asks him.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He replies.

Dean and Natalie stand outside the Impala waiting for Sam to show up. A moment later, Sam arrives. Dean goes up to him while Natalie stands by the car. She can see Dean hand Sam Ruby's knife, telling him that if he wants back in, he should hold onto the knife. Sam takes it and looks at his sister. "Natalie." Natalie looks at him but just nods at him. With the Winchester siblings back together, they hit the road in search of their next hunt.

"Oh by the way, when were you both planning on telling me that you both died." Natalie suddenly blurts out causing Dean to lose control of the car for a second. Both Sam and he have a look of terror on their faces. Their sister now knew the truth and it was time to do some explaining.

_**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. This episode is one of my faves. Thank you to everyone who read the story and added it to the faves and alert lists. A special thank you to CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle, superloudean and Mrs Scarlett for reviewing. Your reviews mean so much to me and I'm glad you are all enjoying the story. In the next chapter, idols start killing their fans and Sam and Dean have some explaining to do to their sister. I hope to have the Natalie/Cas vid up soon. Happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxxx**_


	5. Confrontation

As soon as the Winchester siblings were safely at the motel, Natalie rounded on her brothers.

"I'd really love to know when you were planning on telling me you both died." She said staring angrily at her brothers.

Sam and Dean were afraid of Natalie when she was like this. She had quite a temper on her. Last time she was this angry, she completely wrecked the room they were staying in. "Look Natalie, we were just waiting for the right time to tell you." Dean said to his angry sister.

Natalie snorted. "Yeah right. I bet that if I hadn't confronted you guys, you would never have told me."

"How did you find out anyway?" Sam asked her.

Natalie just waved him off. "That's not important. What's important is the fact that you two have lied to me!" She yelled at them causing them to flinch.

Dean gets up. "Listen Natalie calm down." He says as he approaches her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She shouts at him and pulls away from him. Dean sits back down next to Sam and Natalie paces the room again. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. "I just want to know why. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were just trying to protect you." Dean said.

"Protect me. I don't need protecting Dean. I'm a grown woman, I can look after myself."

"We know you can." Sam said. "You had a normal life and we didn't want to take that away from you."

She contemplated their reasoning for a moment. They had a good point but she still had the right to know. "I would have dropped everything for you two. You're my family and that's what you do for family. It feels like you don't trust me." She said. Tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Sam gets up and embraces his sister. "Natalie, don't think like that. Of course we trust you. You're our sister. There's no one we trust more than you."

Natalie steps back from his embrace. "If that's the case why didn't you tell me then."

"Like we said, you had a normal life and we didn't want to destroy that." Dean steps closer to his sister "Can you forgive us?"

Natalie looks to Dean and then to Sam. She wants to forgive them but feels it will take some time for things to be as they were before. "It'll take some time for me to fully forgive you guys. I don't want there to be anymore secrets between us."

"Of course not." Sam and Dean say at the same time.

Natalie yawns tiredly. "Well this talk has left me pretty exhausted. So I'm gonna head to my room."

"Have a good sleep." Dean calls out to her as she walks out the room.

As soon as the door is closed, the brothers let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sure as hell glad that she didn't tear this place apart." Sam looks at his brother. "We really should have told her Dean."

"Yeah Sammy. Maybe we should have."

Back in Natalie's room, she had just gotten out of the shower, dried and into a vest top and shorts. She decided to give her friend Calla a call.

"Hey Calla. It's me."

"Hey girl. How you doing?"

"I'm ok. How about you. Are you doing alright?" She asks her friend.

"I'm doing good. Things are quiet round here without you." Calla jokes.

"Don't I know it." Both girls laugh. "I just wanted to call and find out how you were doing. Also I wanted to tell you something."

"Ok what's up."

"Well I've met this guy." She can hear her friend squeal from the other end of the line.

"OMG, you've met someone. Tell me all about him and don't miss out any details."

"Ok. He's absolutely gorgeous with dark hair and these beautiful blue eyes. He's a great guy. He's kind, charming. He's a perfect gentleman. He's a little shy but I find that adorable."

"He sounds like a great guy Nat. What's his name?"

"Castiel. But I call him Cas."

"Oh like the angel of Thursday."

"Yeah. His parents were big on religion." Natalie yawns. "God I forgot how tired I was."

"Well I better let you go so you can get your beauty sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

"Thanks Cal. You're the best."

"I know I am." Calla replies.

"Bye Cals." Natalie hangs up and gets under the covers. She falls asleep instantly.

Natalie's dream takes her to the peaceful place by the river. She hears the flapping of wings. She smiles and turns around to face the angel who always manages to make her smile. "Hey Cas."

Castiel smiles back at her. "Hello Natalie." He sits down next to her. "How are you? I could sense you were angry a little while ago."

Natalie looks out at the river. "I'm fine. I was just telling Sam and Dean off for keeping the fact they died from me." She looks to the angel. "How could you sense I was angry."

Castiel looks her in the eye. "We seemed to have formed a bond."

"I know what you mean. I can sense you coming before I even hear the flapping of your wings."

This gave Castiel hope that maybe, Natalie felt the same about him as he did about her. "Speaking of your wings. Can I see them. Pretty please." She says giving him the puppy dog look.

Castiel cannot say no to that look. He thinks it makes her look even more beautiful than she already was. He stands up. "Very well. Stand back." She does as she's told. There is a gust of wind and all of a sudden, black wings appear behind him.

Natalie marvels at the beauty of his wings. "They're beautiful." She says as she steps closer to him. "Can I touch them?"

"Of course you can." He replies.

Natalie steps even closer causing Castiel to blush at the closeness. She brushes her hand gently across his wings, which sends a tingle running through them. "Oh wow." She says as she continues brushing her hand against his wings, staring at them with wonder.

Castiel likes the way she touches his wings. With love and gentleness. He never thought it possible that he could fall in love. Especially with a mortal woman. But here he was and he was in love with Natalie Winchester. The woman he considered to be the most beautiful in the whole universe. "Natalie." He speaks her name, almost a whisper.

Natalie looks him straight in the eye, still smiling. "Yeah Cas."

He cups her cheek in his hand and rubs gently with his thumb. They continue to look into each others eyes. They lean closer to each other. As their lips are about meet, Natalie wakes up.

"God damn it." She mutters to herself, thumping the bed. They were close to kissing but she woke up before it could happen. What on earth caused her to wake up. A knock on the door was her answer. "This had better be freaking important." She says to herself before shouting out at whoever is on the other side. "What the hell do you want!"

"Are you decent?" She hears Sam asking from the other side of the door.

"Yeah." She shouts out. Sam walks in. "So what's so important you had to interrupt my sleep."

"Woah someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He chuckles but stops when his sister glares at him. "Anyway Bobby called about a job. Get dressed and we'll tell you about it on the way there." He leaves the room.

Natalie quickly gets washed and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, grey t-shirt with the words Rock Chick on it and a pair of high heel boots. She brushes her hair and decides to leave it down. She packs up all her stuff, puts on her leather jacket and heads out the room to meet her brothers by the car.

"Right what's this job all about." She asks her brothers as they drive to their destination.

"Some guy had a head on collision in a parked car." Dean replies.

"Well that is weird. Is it a ghost or a spirit maybe." She asks.

"We don't know that's why we're heading there." Sam replies back.

"Ok then. Let me know when we get there." She says as she leans back in her seat and listens to her Ipod.

They check into the motel and quickly change into their suits. Grabbed their fake FBI badges and headed off to the police station. Upon walking up to the front desk, they got out their badges.

"Agents Bonham, Copeland and Bridges." Dean says to the officer who greets them. They put away there badges.

"Rick Carnegie. Good to know you." The officer says, shaking their hands. "So you're here about the death of Cal Hopkins?"

"Yes sir, that's right." Natalie says.

"Well I'm afraid you've had a wasted trip. We already have the guy who did it in custody." Officer Carnegie stated to them.

The siblings look at each other then back at the officer. "I'm sorry. Who do you think did it?" Sam asked him.

"Follow me." He says to them and leads them into a room with a television and video player. "You should take a look at this." The Winchesters sit down and the officer plays the video.

"Cal? Is something wrong." The voice on the video says. The camera man goes round the shelf and sees Cal, half his face impaled on the front screen of the car. Blood dripping everywhere. "Oh my god, Cal. Cal!" The voice shouts, dropping the camera. Officer Carnegie turns off the TV and turns to the Winchesters.

"The sicko even taped his own handiwork." He says shaking his head.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't understand." Natalie says to him.

"It was Jim Grossman who killed Cal Hopkins. He was the only person on the scene."

"They were best friends." Sam points out.

"Most violent crimes are committed by someone close to the victim." The officer states.

"How do you explain how Jim had the strength to slam Cal into a windshield with the force of an 80 mile per hour crash." Dean asks the officer.

The officer looks at them, thinking of an explanation. "Drug, maybe? This ain't brain surgery, agents. It's simple. Whatever it looks like, that usually turns out to be the case."

"Ok. We'd like to speak to Mr Grossman now sir." Natalie says to him.

"Ok I'll take you to him." He escorts them to where they have Jim Grossman and leaves them to question Jim.

"Mr Grossman." Jim looks up at Natalie. "I'm Agent Bridges from the FBI. This is Agents Bonham and Copeland. We'd like to ask you some questions concerning the death of Cal Hopkins." She sits down on the seat opposite. "Can you please tell us what happened."

"I was in the house when it happened. I didn't even see it." He explains.

"Say we believe you." Dean says.

"Why would you? The cops didn't believe me."

"We aren't your typical cops."

"Please tell us what you saw, Mr Grossman." Sam asks.

"It's not what I saw, it's what I heard." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Tyres squealing. Glass breaking. It sounded like a car crash. It was the car that killed Cal."

"I'm sorry, the car killed your friend?" Natalie asks, confused.

"I heard the car was supposed to be cursed but I didn't really believe it."

"What curse?" Dean asks.

"The car. Little Bastard."

The Winchesters look at each other. Dean is surprised. "Woah. Are you talking about THE Little Bastard."

"What the hell is Little Bastard?" Natalie asks.

"It's James Dean's car. The one he was killed in." Dean explains.

"Yeah that's the one." Jim says. "Cal had been looking for that car for a long time. We both had. He found it first."

Dean leans down, closer to say in Natalie's ear. "We are so checking this out."

Natalie gets up from her chair. "Thank you for your time Mr Grossman." They leave and find out where the police are keeping the car.

When they get there, Little Bastard sits there, blood still on the car. "Isn't she a beauty." Dean says looking at the car like he's in love with it.

Natalie shakes her head, laughing. "You and your cars, Dean." Dean smiles cheekily at her and continues to inspect the car.

"So enlighten us, Dean. How did he die?" Sam asks.

"After James Dean died, his mechanic bought the wreckage and fixed it up. The mechanic ended up having the car fall on him for his troubles." Dean says as he walks around the car. "Then Tony McHenry got killed when it locked up on the racetrack. Death follows this car everywhere. Who ever touches it, meets a horrible death."

"Good to know." Natalie says as she backs away from the car.

Dean continues with his story. "In 1970, the car disappears from the back of a truck. Nobody had seen it since. If this car really is Little Bastard, I'll bet you dollars to doughnuts it's what killed that guy."

"Ok so how do we find out for sure." Sam asks.

"Well, Cal matched the VIN number, but the only way to know for sure is the engine number." Dean explains to his younger siblings.

"So I'm guessing the engine number."

"Is on the engine, yeah" Dean cuts off his brother.

Dean gets under the car to examine the engine number. "Are you sure this is safe Dean." Natalie says, worry and panic in her voice as she and Sam pace about the room.

"Probably not but we have to know if this really is Little Bastard." Dean says from under the car. The car starts making creaking sounds, which makes Dean panicky. Sam lies down and asks Dean if he needs a flashlight to which he replies no. Dean scribbles down the number and gets out from under the car. Relieved he isn't under there anymore. He gives the piece of paper to Sam. "Find out who owned it. You have to take it all the way back to 1955."

Natalie and Sam return to the hotel and search for all the previous owners. They soon find something and Sam calls Dean. He explains that he found the previous owners but none of them died a bloody death. Sam can hear someone playing snooker in the background. "Dean are you in a bar?" Natalie shakes her head and continues reading her magazine article about Angelina Jolie. "Actually you didn't" Sam said replying to whatever Dean said. "The car's first owner was a cardiologist in Philadelphia. He drove it until he died in 1972. So in other words, that car is not Little Bastard."

The next day, they get a report that a man has been shot at his office under strange circumstances. They meet Officer Carnegie at the scene.

"We heard you had a weird one." Dean says from the doorway.

"I'll admit it's strange." Officer Carnegie says as he walks past them. "But once you look at the facts, William Hill died from a gunshot wound to the head."

"No gun. No gunpowder. No bullet was found." Sam points out.

"That's doesn't strike you as strange, Officer." Natalie says to him.

The Officer looks confused. "Well there has to be a reasonable explanation for it."

"And what is your reasonable explanation." Dean asks.

The officer leans closer and whispers, "Professional Killer."

Natalie wanted to burst out laughing right at that moment but was able to hold it in. "Come again?" She says.

"You know. CIA. NSA. Somebody who's trained to do this. Like in Michael Clayton." The Winchesters look at each other, knowing they want to laugh at this ridiculous theory. "You're welcome to look around but these guys don't leave a scrap of evidence."

"Do you mind if we talk to the witness." Natalie asks him.

"Be my guest. She isn't making any sense, even in Spanish."

They walk outside to talk to the witness. "Consuela Alvarez?" Dean asks her.

The woman and officer look up at them. "Yes." She replies.

They flash their FBI badges at them. The officer walks away. "FBI. You said you saw something in the professor's house." Dean asks her.

She starts speaking in Spanish and begins to cry. Sam starts speaking to her in Spanish. "She says it was a tall man in a long black coat and.." He turns back to Consuela who starts speaking in Spanish again. "And a beard." She speaks in Spanish once again.

"Dude was wearing a sombrero?" Dean asks.

"No a tall hat." Sam says.

"Oh like Abraham Lincoln." Natalie points out.

Consuela looks at her. "Si. El Presidente Lincoln. Abraham Lincoln killed Mr Hill." She sobs out. "Can I go home now?" She asks.

"Of course you can. Thank you for your help." Natalie says and Consuela walks away. She turns to her brothers. "Ok let's get back to the motel and check out the video from Cal Hopkin's death and research Lincoln."

They get back to the motel. Dean borrows Natalie's laptop to watch the video, while Sam does research on William Hill and Abraham Lincoln. Natalie lies on the bed reading the article in her magazine from before.

"You know Natalie you could help out with the research." Sam says to her.

"Nah I think you boys have got it covered." She says not looking up from her article.

"What is that your reading anyway." Dean asks her.

"An article about Angelina Jolie."

"Don't tell me you're still obsessed with her."

"I'm not obsessed with her Dean. I idolise her. There's a difference."

He chuckles. "Whatever." He turns his attention back to the video. "Woah."

"What is it." Sam and Natalie say. Natalie gets up from the bed to look at the video.

Dean pauses the video at a specific moment. "I'm I crazy or does that look like James Dean."

"Yeah it does. So first James Dean and now Abraham Lincoln. I'm thinking we're dealing with ghosts." Natalie says.

"Maybe. There's a ton of lore on famous ghosts. These ghost are apparently ganking their fans." Sam says.

"How do you mean?"

"Well Professor Hill was an expert in all things relating to the civil war. He dug Lincoln." Sam explained.

"So Cal must have been a James Dean freak." Dean says. "He spent a lot of his life tracking down his car."

"So what you guys are saying is that we have famous ghosts killing of their biggest fans." Natalie asks.

"Yeah pretty much." Sam responds.

"So what are they doing here. I thought ghost haunted the places they lived at. Abraham Lincoln should be at the White House and James Dean should be at the racetrack. So why are they in Canton?"

"I don't know. Let's check out the wax museum." Dean says and they make their way there.

"Woah this place is amazing." Natalie says as her and Sam look at the wax statues of previous presidents.

"Dude he's short." Dean says looking at the statue of Ghandi.

"Hey." Sam says. "Ghandi was a great man."

"Yeah for a smurf." Dean says which causes Natalie to giggle.

"Good one Dean." Natalie says to her brother.

The curator of the museum comes down the stairs. "Sorry to keep you waiting. It's our busiest time of the year. So how can I help you."

"We're writing a piece for Travel Magazine about how great Wax Museums are." Natalie explains to the guy.

"Excellent. A little press. That's just what we need." The curator says with a smile on his face.

"We're interested in a few of the exhibits. Specifically Abraham Lincoln and James Dean." Sam says.

"Two of our most popular displays. We get our fair share of regulars."

"Don't suppose William Hill and Cal Hopkins were amongst those regulars." Dean asks the curator.

"Yes they were. It's tragic what happened to them. That isn't going to be in the article is it."

"Of course not." Natalie reassures him. "Is there anything you can think of that would make your museum stand out from the rest."

"I can tell you there isn't any place like us." He points to Abraham Lincoln. "That's Lincoln's real hat."

"You don't happen to have anything that belonged to James Dean." Sam asks.

"Yeah we've got his keychain and a bunch of other stuff. Ghandi's bifocals, FDR's iron lung. This." He says gesturing to his jacket.

"Who'd that belong to?" Dean asks.

"The Fonz. Seasons two through four." Giving them a thumbs up.

They go back to the museum at night with their guns loaded. Dean grabs Lincoln's hat and puts it on. "Four score and seven years ago." He says in an imitation of Lincoln's voice. "I had a funny hat."

Natalie laughs and claps her hands. "That was great." Dean smiles at her.

"Let's just torch this stuff and get out of here." Sam says putting down a bucket.

"Oh come on. We're only having a bit of fun, Sammy." Natalie says as Dean puts Lincoln's hat in the bucket. "I'll grab Dean's keychain."

"I'll go with you." Dean says and goes with her to get the keychain. "So are we ok?" Dean asks her once they grab the keychain.

"We're getting there." She replies. They hear a struggle and run to get to Sam. They tear through the doors and see Sam struggling with Ghandi.

"Woah is that Ghandi?" Natalie asks.

"Dean grab his glasses." He says as Ghandi chokes him. Dean tosses the glasses in the bucket along with the hat, puts fluid on them and lights them up. Ghandi disappears.

"Are you ok Sam." Natalie asks as she helps him up.

"Yeah I'm fine." He responds.

"You couldn't have been a fan of someone cooler." Dean says. "Ghandi seriously."

They go back to the motel to sleep and the next day pack up their stuff. Natalie walks into their room. "You all packed?" Dean asks her.

"Yeah."

Sam comes out of the bathroom. "Didn't it strike you guys as strange, the way Ghandi vanished."

"Not really Sam." Natalie replies. "Why'd you ask?"

"There was no screaming. No big flameouts. Ghosts don't usually go that way."

"I torched his stuff Sam and he vanished." Dean said as he continued packing his stuff.

"Well yeah. But it felt like he was trying to take a bite out of me."

"Are you for real Sam?" Natalie asks her brother.

"Yeah Nat. It was like he was hungry. But the real Ghandi was a fruitarian. I don't think this thing is over you guys."

"It was a ghost Sam. It's over and done with. Let's go." Natalie says as she and Dean grab their bags. Dean's phone rings and he answers it. He holds a conversation with whoever is at the other end. When he gets off the phone, he turns to his siblings. "I think you might be right about this thing not being over. That was the police station. They have two girls there who claim they were attacked."

"Well let me go change into my suit and we'll go there." Natalie says as she goes back into her room to change.

Once they reach the station they talk to Carnegie.

"So what happened?" Dean asks him

"I…" He starts saying then gestures to the girls in the interview room.

"You two wait out here. I've got this." Natalie says to her brothers. As she walks into the room alone to interview the girls. "Hey girls. My name is Agents Bridges. I'm with the FBI." She says as she shows them her badge. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"It was horrible." The girl in the dark jacket says.

"Way horrible." The other girl says.

"I thought she'd be nice. I mean she took Danielle."

"Who took Danielle?" Natalie asks them. The girls look at each other. "It's ok, you can tell me."

"It was Paris Hilton." The girl in the pink jacket says.

"Are you sure it was Paris Hilton and not someone who looked like her." She asks the girls.

"Yeah we're pretty sure." They say at the same time.

"Ok where did Paris Hilton take Danielle."

"We don't know." The girl in the pink jacket says.

"Ok excuse me one moments girls." She says getting up from her seat and walks out the room to talk to her brothers. "The girls claim that Paris Hilton took their friend. But that can't be right. Paris Hilton isn't dead, is she."

"Not that I know of." Sam says.

"So it can't be a ghost." She says.

"Ok Sammy. You go to the coroner and examine the bodies and we'll wait outside for you." Dean says to Sam.

They wait for Sam to come out and when he does, "Well I went over both victims and there was way more blood loss than a car crash or headshot should cause. Also I found these." He pulls out a small bag from his pocket which contain seeds of some sort.

"What the hell are those" Natalie says looking at the bag.

"I'm not sure. Let's just get back to the motel and find out."

They discover that the seeds are from Eastern Europe. From a forest in the Balkans which was chopped down. The forest was guarded by a pagan god whose name was Leshii. This god was mischievous and could take on any form and that the only way to appease it was to offer it the blood of it's worshippers. It would drain them, like a vampire, then put the seeds in the stomach of their victims. The only way to kill him was to chop off his head with an iron axe. They go back to the museum. While exploring, they come across a door with a notice saying closed for renovation. They go through it and find themselves in some sort of forest.

Sam notices a girl tied to a tree. "Hey." He says as he approaches the girl. "She's alive but barely."

The axe in Dean's hand suddenly flies out of his grasp. Dean and Natalie turn around and come face to face with Paris Hilton. Paris punches the hell out of Dean sending him to the ground. As Natalie is about to help her brother, she is grabbed from behind and flung into the wall. Just before she loses consciousness, she sees Angelina Jolie standing over her. "No freaking way." She says and succumbs to the darkness.

When she and her brothers regain consciousness, they see Paris and Angelina playing about with the knives. "So glad you're awake for this. This is gonna be huge." Paris says as she files her nails with the knife.

"We've been eating to much fast food lately. We like to prepare our meals just right." Angelina says twirling the knife in the air.

"People adored me. They threw themselves at me and they did it with a smile on their faces." Paris says.

"Yeah but nobody gives a damn anymore." Natalie says struggling against her bonds.

"Not since they cut down the forest." Angelina says. "We've been wandering for years. Scrounging for scraps."

"But then something wonderful happened." Paris said as he put the knife down. "Someone jump started the apocalypse and I thought why not. I wanna have a pig out."

"Well you can't eat me sister." Dean says. "I'm no that big on Paris Hilton."

Paris approaches him. "I can totally read your mind Dean. What if I turned into your daddy. Would you like me then?" Dean glares at her. She goes over to the axe. "And this belonged to him. All you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure coming up."

Dean breaks free of his bonds and tackles Paris to the ground. Angelina goes to advance on Dean but Natalie is able to get free of her bonds and holds back Angelina with great difficulty. Sam then manages to break free of his bonds as Dean pushes Paris to the ground. He pulls the axe from the tree and beheads Paris. Angelina disappears soon after in a puff of smoke. They helped Danielle and took her to the hospital.

After sorting everything out at the police station, the Winchesters headed back to hotel to pack their stuff again. Natalie was in her room packing her stuff when her phone rang. She didn't recognise the number calling but answered anyway. "Hello." She answered.

"Natalie, where are you?" The gruff voice of Castiel asked her.

"I'm in Canton, Ohio. At the Night Owl motel." She answers him.

"What room number?"

"Room 138." She can sense him in the room and hangs up the phone. Turning round to face him she is about to ask what was wrong when he swiftly approaches her and captures her lips in a passionate, loving kiss. It takes her completely by surprise at first but after a few seconds she responds to it, kissing him back. He wraps his arms around her waist while she wraps her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair. Natalie smiles into the kiss, glad they are finishing what they started in dream world. They break apart from the kiss when Natalie can't breath.

She smiles at Cas. "Woah. So that's what it's like to kiss an angel." Cas smiles at her.

"I've had these feelings since I first met you, Natalie. At first, I did not know what these feelings were. I eventually discovered that it was love." Natalie's eyes widen. "I love you, Natalie." Natalie starts to cry. "Don't cry Natalie. I didn't mean to upset you."

Natalie laughs. "You didn't make me upset Cas. These are tears of happiness. I never thought that you felt the same way but I'm sure as hell glad you do. I love you to, Castiel." She pulls him down into another love filled kiss. They are both so lost in the kiss that they don't hear the door open.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean's voice speaks out causing the new couple to break away from each other.

"Listen Dean." Natalie says, turning to her brothers. "Before you go shooting your mouth off. Let me tell you something." She clasps Castiel's hand in her own, meshing their fingers together. "I love Castiel and Castiel loves me and if you both have a problem with that then tough. Because you're not going to break us apart."

"It's ok Natalie. I'm glad that you two have finally admitted your feelings for each other." Natalie looks at her brother in confusion.

"I asked your brother about the feelings I was experiencing. He asked who I was in love and I told him it was you." Castiel says to her.

"I could tell you felt something for Cas because anytime we mentioned his name, you would blush beetroot and would be really happy all day." Sam said.

"We just want you to know that you have our blessing to be together." Dean says.

Natalie squeals in delight, letting go of Castiel's hand and grabbing both her brothers in a double hug. "Thank you so much. It means a lot to me and Cas that you both support us."

"Well just be careful ok." Dean says as they break apart from the hug.

"I guess we'll give you guys some time. We'll be waiting by the impala." Sam says as he and Dean walk out the room, giving the couple some privacy.

"I was half expecting Dean to hit me. He was a little threatening when I first told him." Castiel explained to her.

"Don't worry about that. He's just being protective of me." She wraps her arms around his neck. "Now where were we." Their lips meet in another kiss. Natalie was happy to be in this moment and didn't want it to end anytime soon.

_**I hope you guys liked that chapter. I was going to save the first kiss for the Abandon Hope chapter but I thought now was as good a time as any. I thought it would be cool to have Natalie idolise Angelina Jolie because I use her whenever I make vids about Natalie and she's one of my idols. This was actually the first Supernatural episode I ever saw. My friend CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle owns Calla. I want to thank everyone who has read the story. A big thank you to CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle, superloudean and The Dead Masquerade for reviewing. For those of you who are wondering when Balthazar is going to make an appearance, I'm afraid it won't be for a while. The next chapter will be the Children Are Our Future episode. Happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	6. The Antichrist

Natalie, Sam and Dean had stopped for the night at a motel in Alliance, Nebraska. Bobby told them about a case involving a girl who had literally scratched her brains out. They all needed sleep and immediately went to their rooms once they were checked in. Natalie was feeling like she was walking on cloud nine. She never would have imagined in a million years she would be dating an angel. She felt that Castiel completed her and it meant the world to her that her brothers supported her relationship with him. She wanted to spend more time with Cas but he was still searching for God. He was in her every thought and she couldn't wait to see him again. After having a quick showers, she dried off, changed into her PJ's and went to bed.

The next morning, after a quick breakfast of coffee and toast, the Winchester siblings went to the morgue to examine the body of Amber Greer.

"Agents Page, Plant and Patterson. FBI." Dean announced and they showed the coroner their FBI badges.

"Agents, what can I do for you?" The coroner asks them.

"We need to see the body of Amber Greer." Sam says to him.

"Really. What for?" The coroner asks.

"We have a police report that states something clawed through her skull." Natalie says.

"You haven't read the autopsy report that I e-mailed out this morning?"

"We had server issues." Sam said to the coroner.

The coroner walks over and shows them Amber's body. He pulls back the sheet so they can see her face. They see what looks like claw marks, stretching from the top of her head down the side of her cheek.

"Whey they brought her in, we thought she had been attacked by a wolf." The coroner announced. "But we were wrong." He shows them a small plastic bag with something inside. "We found this in her temporal lobe."

"A press on nail. Are you suggesting that she did this to herself." Natalie asks the coroner.

"I'm afraid so. She scratched her brains out." The coroner says. "It would take hours and would hurt like hell but it's very possible."

"How is that even possible?" Natalie asks him.

"Take your pick. OCD, PCP. It all spells crazy." He says. "My guess would be that it was a phantom itch. A very extreme case." He then stores Amber's body back in storage. "Usually all it would take is for somebody to talk about an itch or think about one and suddenly you can't stop scratching."

"Thanks Doc." Sam says.

"Ok." He walks off.

After finishing up at the coroner's office, they head over to the house where Amber was babysitting for someone.

"Some of these questions may strike you as odd but we nee to cover all possibilities." Sam says to the couple with Dean and Natalie observing. "Have there been any cold spots in the house?" The couple shake their heads. "How about strange smells?"

"No." The man says.

Natalie and Dean wonder into the kitchen where they find the son standing there. "Watcha both looking for?" He asks them.

"We don't know yet." Dean says as he walks up to him. "It's Jimmy right." Jimmy nods his head. "So Amber was your babysitter?"

"Yes sir." Jimmy responds.

Natalie looks on as her brother asks Jimmy some questions about that night. Dean was trying to get something out of Jimmy. Jimmy kept saying that if he knew anything, he would tell them.

"Listen, you gonna tell us the truth or do we have to take this downtown." Jimmy gets a terrified look on his face so Natalie steps in, shoving Dean out of the way.

"Forgive Agent Page, Jimmy." She says throwing her brother a look. "I can assure you that you're not in any trouble but if you know something, you have to tell us."

"It was only meant to be a joke." He takes out a packet of itching powder from his pocket and gives it to Natalie. "I put this in her hairbrush. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"It's ok Jimmy." Natalie reassured him. "Thank you for sharing this with us."

"Can I go up to my room now?" He asks.

"Of course." She replies and Jimmy runs up to his room. "We better get back to Sam." She says to her brother.

After leaving the house, Natalie shows Sam the itching powder. "Jimmy said he puts this in her hairbrush as a prank."

"Nat there is now way that itching powder make a person scratch their brains out. It's just not possible." Sam says.

"Do you have any other theories then?" Dean asks.

As Sam is about to respond, his cell goes off. It is the coroner phoning to explain that they have another body with an unusual cause of death. They immediately head over to the hospital to meet with him.

They get there just as the orderlies are taking the body out of the room. "What happened?" Dean asks the coroner.

"The guy got electrocuted." He states.

"How did it happen?" Natalie asks.

"Maybe a loose wire or a faulty piece of equipment. We haven't found anything so far."

"Any witnesses." Sam asks.

The coroner gestures to the man sitting in the room. "Mr Stanley. He says he saw it but he's not making any sense. He's senile."

"Thanks." Sam says and they walk in to question him. "Mr Stanley." He asks as they approach the man.

"It was just a joke." He says, staring out the window. "I didn't think it would really work."

"What would work." Dean asks him.

He looks to them and says, "All I did was shake his hand." he holds out his hand and in it is a tiny shocker. The Winchester siblings look at each other in confusion. They decide to head back to the motel for the time being.

Dean decides to test the shocking device on a large roast. As Natalie and Sam watch on, through the goggles, they are amazed to see that the tiny shocking device is powerful enough to cook the meat thoroughly.

"Woah, how is that possible. There is no way one of those can do that." Natalie says after Dean is finished testing the device.

"This thing doesn't even have batteries."

"So first the itching powder and now the shocker. Are we looking at pranks gone wrong?" Natalie asks her brothers.

"Sounds like it sis." Dean says as he cuts into the meat and takes a piece. "Is there any link between the powder and the shocker?"

"Well they were made in different countries but bought from the same store." Sam says.

Dean holds out a piece of meat to his brother and sister, who decline and Dean continues feasting on the meat. "Ok why don't you and Sam go to the store and see what you can find out." Natalie suggests to her brothers.

"Aren't you coming?" Dean asks her with a mouth full of meat.

"Eww, Dean gross. No, I've never been one for pranks and stuff. You two are an entirely different matter."

"Ok suit yourself." Dean said and he and Sam head of to the joke store to interview the owner.

After she heard the impala pull away, Natalie takes a bit of the meat. "Hmm not bad." She then feels that familiar sensation when Castiel is about to appear in the room. A pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips attach themselves to her neck. Natalie closes her eyes at the feel of his lips. "Hello Natalie." Castiel's smooth voice speaks out.

Natalie turns around in his arms, wraps her arms around his neck and plants a sweet kiss upon his mouth. "Hey Cas." She says as they break apart from the kiss. "How is your search going for your father?" She asks him.

Castiel looks sad for a brief moment before responding. "Not good at all. I have been unable to locate him."

Natalie places her hand upon his cheek. "Hey you'll find him. If anyone can it's you. I have complete faith in you."

To hear Natalie say that filled Cas with confidence. Whenever he felt down about not finding his father, Natalie was always there to make him feel better and he was grateful for that. She truly was a wonderful person in his eyes. He wondered why she chose to be with him and not another human. He leans down and meets her lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss becomes more heated and before they know it, they have both fallen on the bed. Cas on top of Natalie. Both of them blush beetroot at the position they are in. They have only been a couple for a few weeks but feel they aren't ready for that stage of their relationship. Castiel had no clue what to do if things ever came to that, while Natalie wanted to wait until they were sure this relationship would last. They spent another few moments talking and kissing some more before Cas had to continue his search for his father.

"I will be back to see you as soon as I can." He says standing up.

Natalie gets up with him. "I know you will. I really hope you find your father soon. I can't stand to see you so upset."

Cas takes her hands in his. "I hope so to." He places a quick kiss upon her lips. "I love you."

Natalie smiles at him. "I love you to." He then disappears, leaving Natalie alone in the room once again. When her brothers get back, they tell her that the shop owner is not responsible for supernatural powers of the prank stuff. They have no new leads to follow up and call it a day.

The next morning, they get a call about a man who claimed to have been attacked by the tooth fairy. Sam goes in to question the man while Natalie and Dean wait outside the room.

"We have a description." Sam says as her comes out of the room. "A man around 5ft10, about 350 pounds wearing wings and a pink tutu."

"I always thought the tooth fairy was a woman." Natalie says as she recall her mother telling her about the tooth fairy.

"Yeah that's what I thought to. The guys has got be high on painkillers." Dean says to his siblings.

"Maybe but whatever it was, it managed to get past the locked doors and windows without setting off the alarm and left 32 quarters underneath his pillow for each tooth he took."

"If you think that's crazy, there's some kids upstairs with ulcers saying they got it from mixing pop rocks and coke." Dean says. "And another guy with his face frozen."

"Frozen how?" Natalie asks.

Dean looks around to make sure no one is looking and sticks his fingers in his mouth, pulling a face. Natalie laughs. "I shouldn't laugh at that. That poor guy." Natalie says, composing herself.

"We got nothing." Sam says as they begin to walk out the hospital.

"I believed in Sea Monkeys when I was six years old. Maybe that's what's happening, Lies that kids believe are coming true." Dean says. "The pop rocks, tooth fairy, the shockers, they're all lies that kids believe."

"Ok so someone is reshaping reality." Sam face begins to show annoyance. "You don't think it's the trickster."

"Could be. It does have the sense of humour of a nine year old." Dean replies.

"Geez, I hope it's not a trickster. From what you guys told me, they're real pains in the ass." Natalie says to her brothers as they get into the impala.

"You got that right." Sam replies.

They drive back to the motel. Sam goes to get a map while Natalie and Dean return to the room. He grabs a couple slices of bread and makes himself a ham sandwich. "Do you want one?" He asks his sister.

"No thanks. Just don't go eating it all to yourself."

Sam walks in. "Again with the ham." He says putting the map on the table.

"We have no fridge." He says with a mouthful of food.

"All the pranks happened within a two mile radius." He points to where each incident occurred.

"So what's in the middle of this two mile radius?" Natalie asks.

"Some farmland and a house." Sam replies.

"Is our motel within this radius." Dean asks.

"Yeah why."

Dean shows his hand and it is covered in hair. "That nurse was hot." Natalie and Sam just look at their brother like he's an idiot. "Let me fix myself up and we'll go check out that house." He says walking by them and into the bathroom.

"Don't use my razor." Sam shouts out.

Once Dean is finished they head out to check out the lonely house. They approach the front door. As Sam is about to pick the lock, a boy who looks to be about eleven years old opens the door. "Can I help you?" He asks.

"Hi there. What's your name?" Sam asks him.

"Who wants to know?"

"FBI." Dean says and they show him their badges.

"Let me see that." The kid says and grabs Dean's badge inspecting it before handing it back. "You guys don't knock."

"Are your parents home?" Natalie asks the boy.

"They work." He replies.

"Do you mind if we come in and ask you a few questions and maybe take a look around the house."

"I don't know."

"Come on, you can trust us. We're the authorities." Dean says smiling at the kid.

He looks at them before letting them in. They follow him into the kitchen.

"What's that." Sam says gesturing to the pot.

"It's called soup. You heat it up and eat it." The boys says giving the Sam a look as if he's saying are you some kind of idiot.

"I know, it's just, I used to make my own dinner to when I was a kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"I know that. I'm Robert." Sam says holding out his hand which the kid shakes.

"I'm Jesse."

Dean takes of a drawing from the fridge. "Did you draw this?" He asks holding up the picture.

"Yeah it's the tooth fairy."

"Is that what you think the tooth fairy looks like Jesse." Natalie asks him.

"Yeah. My dad told me all about him. Didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy."

"I got told different stories from my dad." Natalie replies.

"The tooth fairy isn't a story."

"What do you know about itching powder, Jesse." Dean asks him.

"It'll make you scratch your brains out." He replies.

They ask him about the other stuff and get the reply they expected.

"Thanks for your time Jesse. We should get going now. It was nice to meet you." Natalie says as Jesse walks her and her brothers out of the house.

"So everything Jesse believes is coming true. How is he pulling it off." Natalie asks.

"I don't know. He probably doesn't even know he's doing it." Dean replies.

They head back to the motel and find out what they can about Jesse.

"I found what I could on Jesse Turner." Sam says coming into the room. "He's a B student, won last year's Pinewood Derby but get this, Jesse was adopted and his birth records are sealed."

"I'm assuming you unsealed them Sam. So what did you find?" Natalie says to her brother.

"There was no father listed but Jesse's biological mother is Julia Wright. She lives in Elk Creek, which is on the other side of the state."

They head over to interview the mother and are astounded by what they find out. During her pregnancy, Julia was possessed by a demon. The demon was there for the whole pregnancy and during the birth. When asked who the father was, she replied that she was a virgin. When they left the house, Dean turns to his sister and says, "I think it's about time we called your boyfriend."

"I'll give him a call when we get back to Alliance."

When they come back to their motel room, they see Cas standing there. "Cas." Natalie runs at him and kisses him square on the lips, not caring that her brothers are there. "I was just about to call you."

"I could sense you needed me." He says smiling at her and wraps his arms around her protectively.

"Hey I don't mean to break up the little love fest you got going on here but we could use your help Cas." Dean says to the angel.

"It is lucky that you found the boy."

"Yeah, real lucky. What do we do with him." Dean asks.

"Kill him."

Natalie steps out of his embrace. "Babe you can't be serious. He's just a little boy."

He steps closer to her. "This child is half demon and half human and far more powerful than either." He walks past her and approaches her brothers. "Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or Katako. You know him as the antichrist." He sits down on the chair and the sound of someone passing gas. Sam, Natalie and Cas are confused. The sound comes to an end. "That wasn't me." He pulls a whoopee cushion from under him. Natalie looks to Dean as the culprit.

"Come on. It was pretty funny."

"Anyway," Sam says "I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?"

"No of course not." Castiel says, slightly annoyed. "Your bible gets more wrong than it does right. The Antichrist is not Lucifer's child, it just a demon's spawn. It could be used by the devil as one of his greatest weapons against heaven. The demons are looking for him."

"How did they lose him in the first place." Sam asks.

"It's the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. With Lucifer risen, the child grows much stronger. Soon, he will make more than a few toys come to life, something that will draw the demon's to him. When the demon's find him, they will twist him to Lucifer's purposes. This child could destroy the host of heaven." Cas explains to the Winchesters.

"Woah, you're saying Jesse's gonna nuke the angels." Dean asks.

"We cannot allow that to happen."

Sam gets up from his chair. "We're the good guys. We don't kill children."

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to wins this war."

"Things change." Sam says.

Sensing the tension, Natalie grabs Castiel's hand. "Cas can I talk to you outside?" The angel gets up and follows Natalie outside. Once outside, she turns to him. "Listen Cas. I can understand where you're coming from but you're asking us to kill a little boy."

He takes her in his embrace. " I know this is hard for you to accept but we are left with no other choice."

Natalie looks up at him. "Maybe he won't go over to the dark side. He might make the right choice, Cas."

He strokes her cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry Natalie, I can't take that chance." He disappears in a flutter of wings.

"Damn it." She heads back into the room. "I'm sorry guys but he's dead set on going ahead with his plan."

"Well we better stop him before he does something stupid." Dean says and they leave quickly, heading for Jesse's house.

When they get to Jesse's house, Dean kicks in the door. They see Jesse cowering in a corner. "Was there a guy here in trench coat?" He asks Jesse.

Jesse nods to something on the floor and they see a small toy figure on the ground. "Oh no." Natalie says picking up the toy. "It's Cas."

"I'm sorry. Was he your friend?" Jesse asks Natalie.

"He's more than that to me." Natalie says as she hands Cas to Dean who puts him on the fireplace.

"How did I do that?"

"You're a superhero." Dean says to the kid.

"I am?" He asks excitedly.

Natalie drowns out the rest of the conversation. She tries to come up with someway to convince Jesse to put Cas back as he was. She is suddenly flung to a wall along with her brothers as Julia walks into the house.

"We have orders not to hurt you Sam but your brother and sister are different matter entirely." She flings Dean back and forth between the walls then does the same with Natalie.

"Leave them alone." Jesse shouts out at her.

"You are so beautiful Jesse." Julia says crouching down to meet his eye level. "You have your father's eyes."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mother."

"No you're not." Jesse says shaking his head.

"You're half human and half one of us."

"She means demon's Jesse." Dean says.

Julia inflicts more pain on the Winchester siblings. "Your parents have lied to you Jesse. You're not really their son."

"You're lying. My mom and dad love me."

"If that's the case then why do they leave you alone all day?" Jesse remains quiet. "Look into your heart Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs."

Sam tries to tell Jesse the truth but Julia stops him. Jesse demands that Julia sit down and shut up. Sam tells Jesse everything that he wants to know. Jesse demands that the demon get out of his mother, which it does.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asks.

"She'll be fine." Dean says as he picks up the Cas figure. "Listen this guy is pretty important to my sister over there. Is there any chance you could change him back."

"He tried to kill me."

"He was just confused. He's really a good guy, Jesse." Natalie cuts in.

"We'll talk about this in the morning?" Dean says.

"Now what." Jesse asks.

"We take you someplace safe. Get you trained up. You'd be pretty handy in a fight kid."

"I don't wanna fight but I can't stay here can I?"

"Sorry, the demons know where you are. More will be coming." Natalie says to him.

"I won't go anywhere without my family."

"If you wanna take you family we'll support your decision but you have to understand, it's gonna be dangerous for them to." Sam explains. "You see our Dad took us wherever he went."

"Where is he now?" Jesse asks.

"He's dead." Natalie says.

"A demon killed him." Sam says. "We can't force you to fight but if you do, you're in it till the end."

"Can I say goodbye to my parents."

"Of course." Sam says and Jesse heads upstairs.

"Do you think he's ok, he's been up there for a while." Natalie asks after a while. They head upstairs to check on him and find him gone.

"He's gone." A voice speaks from behind them. They turns and see Castiel back to his normal self. Natalie immediately goes to his side and grasps his hand. He smiles at her. "He's put everyone in town back to normal. The ones who lived and he vanished."

They notice a note on his bed for his parents explaining why he left. Natalie squeezes Castiel's hand to get his attention. "I have to talk to you. Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Of course."

"Listen guys I'll have Cas drop me off at Bobby's. You go on ahead." The couple disappear. They reappear in a small park in South Dakota with no one about.

"You are upset with me." Cas says to her as they sit on a bench.

"A little. I know why you tried to do it Cas but he's still just a little boy."

"I am sorry that I upset you. I can assure you that was not my intention."

Natalie leans her head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her shoulders. "I know it wasn't. Just promise me that you'll at least sit down and talk to me before you do anything rash."

"I promise." He leans in to kiss her. "I will take you to Bobby's now. I wish I could spend more time with you but I must get back to my search."

"That's fine Cas. You see me when you can. I love you."

"I love you to Natalie." He gives her kiss and she closes her eyes. When she opens them, she is standing in front of Bobby's house and Castiel is gone.

"Bobby it's Natalie." She says as she opens the front door.

Bobby wheels in from the kitchen. "Hey there Natalie. Where's your brothers?"

"They're on their way here. Cas dropped me off."

There is a little moments of silence between them. "So you and Cas huh. I'm glad that you two have found each other."

"Thanks Bobby." She says smiling at the older hunter. "Do you mind if I take a nap in the spare room. Whenever Cas transports me somewhere, I get really tired."

"No problem Natalie."

She heads upstairs and the minute her head hit's the pillow, she's out like a light.

_**Sorry for the really long wait. I've had a busy few weeks. I hope you guys liked this chapter. A big thank you to superloudean, CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle, Maddy Love Castiel and MyEffect for reviewing. Glad to know you are enjoying the story. I will try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm working on the Natalie/Cas vid and trailers for superloudean's A Hunter's Angel and CalistaSalvatoreHarlem's Enochian Trials. Please check out both stories as they rock. Happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	7. What The Hell

After having a good nights rest, Natalie went downstairs to cook breakfast. Luckily, Bobby had some bacon, sausages and eggs and some coffee in his kitchen cupboards. She set about making the coffee first before cooking the food.

"Something sure smells good." She heard a voice speak from behind her. She turns around and see Sam, Dean and Bobby in the doorway.

"Hey there boys. Coffee's on the table there and breakfast will be ready soon." She says turning back to the stove.

Everybody enjoyed the warm breakfast and after they were finished, Natalie washed the dishes. "God I've missed your cooking little sis." Dean says. "That was delicious."

"You're welcome Dean." With the dishes washed and dried, Natalie heads upstairs for a quick shower as Bobby goes to answer the phone. As she got out of the shower, her phone vibrated indicating she had a message. It was from Cas. Natalie had taught him how to text. Whenever he was to busy to phone or visit, he would send her a quick message on how he was doing. The message read _I am still searching for my father. I hope you look after yourself, Bobby and your brothers. I love you. _These little messages made her day. It gave her peace of mind to know he was safe and was thinking of her. She sent him a quick message back. She got dressed, put her hair in a ponytail and made her way downstairs.

"You guys have a potential job." Bobby said to her once she joined everyone in the living room. "There have been some mysterious deaths. I need you three to go down there and find out if there is anything supernatural about it." The Winchesters packed up all their stuff and headed off towards their destination.

Dressed in their suits, they went to meet with the coroner. "Hello there. We're with the CDC." Sam announced and they showed the woman their ID.

She looked at the ID. "You expect me to believe you're really CDC."

The siblings look at each other. "I beg your pardon." Natalie said, putting her ID in her pocket.

"It's just you're a day early." The coroner explained. "First time I haven't spent all day waiting for you guys to show."

"New administration. A change you can believe in." Dean says to her.

The coroner smiles at them. "Right. I guess I should show you the body." She pulls out the body. "Meet Xavier. Date of birth: April 3 1984."

They look at the coroner as if she's sprouted another head. "Wait. That can't be right." Natalie says to her. "This man looks to be at least 90 years old."

"I didn't believe it at first myself but I ran the DNA twice. It's definitely him."

"Well he wasn't big on sunscreen huh." Dean says looking at the body.

"So, what's your theory?" Sam asks the coroner.

"All I know is, decedent's male, 25 years old and he died of old age." She says before walking of.

"Well let's call Bobby and give him an update." Natalie says as they walk out of the room. Dean whips out his phone and calls Bobby.

"You were right Bobby. This is definitely a job. There's only one body so far. A couple of missing person. Usual for a town this size. Ok you got it." Dean said as he got off the phone. "Ok Bobby thinks it's worth investigating." They went to question the wife of one of the missing persons. They discovered that he had been missing since Tuesday night. He would work a bit late on Tuesday nights but he would always come straight home. After a bit of snooping on Dean's part, they discovered that he frequently rented a room at a place called Golden Palace.

"At least he's consistent." Sam said once they were in Golden Palace. "Same room every Tuesday. Hourly rates."

"I just hope we don't find a gruesome corpse in there." Natalie said once they reached his room.

They heard an Oh God coming from the room. Dean and Sam bust open the door and they are met with a sight they didn't expect. A young man in bed with a young woman. "Sorry wrong room." Natalie says as another woman emerges from under the covers. The women run into the bathroom.

"Close the door." The Man says to them.

Hand still on the handle, Sam turns to the guy. "Nice tattoo." He walks back into the room followed by his siblings. "You don't happen to know anybody by the name of Cliff Whitlow do you?"

"Never heard of him." The man replies.

"Care to explain why you have his wallet then." Natalie says showing him the wallet.

Dean lifts up the covers then puts them back down. "Your wife told us about your birthmark. You look great Cliff. Get any work done recently."

Cliff pays the girls and they leave. "Please don't tell my wife about this." He pleads with them. "She thinks I'm dead so let's keep it that way."

"You can't possibly be Cliff Whitlow. The guy is old and you're not. How you doing it?" Dean asks him.

"I can't tell you."

"Fine you won't tell us, then I think we should go have a chat with your wife." Natalie says to him.

"Ok, ok. It was a game. Like poker. High stakes." He explains. "But instead of cash, you play for years."

"Yeah right." She says to him.

"Look I know it sounds crazy. Some guys comes up to me at the bar and invites me to play. He gives me 25 of these strange poker chips. Chants some weird gibberish and says those are my years. I win the game and look at me."

"Do you remember what he was chanting." Sam asks.

"How the hell would I know. My hip is good. I don't need my glasses anymore. The guy is a miracle worker."

They got a description of this miracle worker from Cliff. After leaving the Golden Palace, they call Bobby and see what he makes of it. He informs them that there is lore about it going back centuries. If you beat him, you get back the best years of your life. They decide to split up to look for the guy. Natalie and Sam have no such luck finding the guy. She meets up with Sam and they grab dinner before heading back to the motel. "Hey Dean." Sam called out as he shut the door behind his sister. "You find anything?" He puts the food down on the bed.

"You might say that." A voice spoke that sure as hell didn't belong to Dean. An old man stepped out of the bathroom wearing one of Dean's robes. Natalie and Sam draw their guns and point them at the old man.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam shouts at him.

"Relax guys. It's me" He says to them pretty relaxed.

Natalie walks closer and looks at his face. "Oh my god. Dean?" She says once she realises who it is.

"Hi Nat."

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asks him as he puts his gun away.

"I found the game." He says walking over to grab a burger.

"I thought you were a good poker player." Natalie says to her brother.

"I am. Just give it a rest. You guys were gonna shoot me."

"What did you expect, Dean. We didn't know it was you."

"Point taken." He says taking a bite out of the burger. Bobby then wheels into the room.

"I see you both met John McCain here." He says gesturing to Dean.

"Yeah do either of you want to tell us what happened." Sam asks the two men.

"Bobby's an idiot. That's what happened."

"Nobody asked you to play."

"Oh so I should have just let you die."

Natalie and Sam watched Dean and Bobby argue with amusement all over their faces. "It's like grumpy old men." Sam says sniggering.

"Shut up Sam." Dean and Bobby say at the same time. They talk about the chips. Bobby remembers what Patrick chanted to make chips turn into years. They leave the motel and follow the guy around town. He finally stops at a fancy hotel. Goes inside for a few minutes then drives off. They head into the hotel to investigate.

"Well I'm out." Bobby says noticing the note taped to the elevator.

"You two investigate his room and I'll stay down here with Bobby." Her brothers leave. "Dean being old is creepy." Bobby merely laughs and the two wait on Sam and Dean. When they came back, Sam kept rubbing his legs through his jeans. "Sam you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He replies.

"Looks like the he witch gave you the clap." Dean says to him.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Natalie asks her brother.

"I'll explain it later." He says as they walk to the impala.

The next morning, they are leaving the motel when Sam suggests that he play the game with Patrick. "No." Dean immediately says. "You're aren't good enough Sammy. I'm better. Bobby's way better and we both lost."

"Well that just means you aren't as good as you believe you are." Sam says causing Dean and Bobby to glare at him.

"I don't like it anymore than you guys do but it might be our only chance." Natalie says to the three men.

"How about calling your angel boyfriend." Bobby suggests.

"He's to busy looking for god to help us win the war at the moment." She told him.

"Natalie's right, it's the only way." Sam says and he walks off.

When Dean, Natalie and Bobby get back to the motel, they find a woman sitting on Dean's bed. "Take it." She says holding out a piece of paper to them. "It'll help you."

Bobby approaches her and takes the piece of paper. Looking at it he says, "What's this?" He asks her.

"The most powerful reversal spell you've ever seen." She replies.

"What is it supposed to reverse?" Dean asks her.

"Patrick's work. All of it. Everyone would return to how they were before they played with him. If they're still alive that is."

"Listen Lady, why should we trust what you're saying?" Natalie asks the woman.

"I don't really care if you trust me or not but that spell is real."

"If it zaps everyone," Bobby says to her, "Doesn't that include your old man?"

"Yeah and me to. I look good for my age." She replies.

"Why are you helping us?" Natalie asks.

"Let's just say I have my reasons." She fingers the locket she's wearing. "You better do it quick. We leave town tomorrow." She walks out the room and they all look at each other in silent agreement.

They gather what ingredients they need for the spell. They have everything they need except from Patrick's DNA. They get a call from Sam telling them to meet him at this bar. When they get there, Sam hands them a toothpick. "Thanks Sammy. That's just what we need. Now get back in there and keep him busy." Natalie says to her brother. "Good luck." She calls out to him before joining Dean and Bobby at the van.

"You got it." Dean asks her. She hands him the toothpick and they prepare to cast the spell. The spell doesn't go quite as planned. Dean still looks old.

"I don't get it. Everything we put in that spell was kosher." Bobby says to them as they're driving.

"Except that damn toothpick." Dean says clearly annoyed.

"We have to get our hands on that DNA guys." Natalie says to them and they head back to Patrick's pad.

Natalie and Dean search his room. Dean is on the phone with Bobby. They spot a wine glass sitting on the table. Dean then grunts in pain. "Dean are you ok?" She asks approaching her brother. He collapses in her arms. "Oh my god, Dean." Natalie screams.

"Natalie what's going on." She can hear Bobby yelling through the phone.

She grabs the phone from the floor and keeps a hold of Dean. "Bobby. Something's wrong with Dean. I think he's having a heart attack." She says fearing for her brother's life. "Dean please don't leave me." She cries out holding her brother's hand. Then all of a sudden, a miracle happens. Dean is back to his usual self. He sits up and Natalie grabs him into a bear hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you big jerk."

Dean chuckles. "Don't really plan on it sis." They stand up. "We better get back to Bobby."

The siblings head out the building. Bobby is shocked to see Dean looking like his normal self. "I guess Sam won the game," He says as they drive off to meet Sam.

"Yeah and just in the nick of time." They pick up Sam and head back to the motel.

"I can't believe you actually beet him Sam. No tricks or anything. If it weren't for you Dean wouldn't be alive right now." She gives her brother a hug which he returns. Dean walks in and joins his siblings in the big hug.

They load up the van and head back to Bobby's, awaiting the next hunt with baited breath.

_**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's not as long as it usually is. I was to eager to get this chapter out the way. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter because The Trickster makes his big comeback and Changing Channels is one of my fave episodes. A big thank you to superloudean, CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle and Maddy Love Castiel for reviewing. It means so much to me that you are enjoying the story. Anyway happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	8. Meeting The Trickster

The Winchesters were now in Wellington, Ohio for their latest case. Natalie hadn't seen Castiel in two weeks. If it wasn't for the phone calls and text messages, she wouldn't know he was alive. She understood that he was busy looking for his father but it would still be nice to see him. She missed his kisses. Missed his touch. She longed for him.

Natalie had just walked into her brother's motel room and saw Dean watching Dr Sexy MD on the TV. "Oh god not you to." She says as she sits down next to her older brother.

"What do you mean not you to?" He asks confused.

"My friend Calla, back in Chicago is obsessed with this damn show. I personally think it's a load of crap."

"At least your friend has taste." Dean says grinning at her. "Unlike you."

Natalie playfully slaps his arm. "Shut up you big jerk."

Dean continues watching the show while Natalie turns her gaze to something else other than that god awful show. Sam walks in from the bathroom adjusting his sleeves. "What are you watching?" He asks Dean.

"Some hospital show." He replies. "Dr Sexy MD. It's based on some book I think."

Sam chuckles. "When did you hit menopause." Natalie whips he head round in Sam's direction and laughs.

"Hey cut it out." Dean says to his sister. "And anyway it's called channel surfing."

"You guys ready?" Sam asks while putting on his suit jacket.

"Yep let's go." Natalie says getting off the bed while Dean turns off the TV.

"Ok why exactly is the FBI here." The officer at the front desk asks then when they are in the police station.

"Well sir, it might have something to do with one of your locals getting their head ripped off." Dean replies to the officer.

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack."

"How can you be certain it was a bear." Natalie asks him.

"What else could it be."

"Well whatever it was," Dean said, "it chased Mr Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door, followed him upstairs and killed him in his bedroom. I really can't see a bear doing that."

"Listen Agents. Bears are unpredictable. You don't know what they're going to do till they've done it. The Randolphs live way up in high country. They have bears up there."

"And what about Mrs Randolph. She saw the whole thing." Sam asks the officer.

"Yeah she did. My heart goes out to that poor woman."

"She said it was a bear?" Dean asks.

The officer looks at them before saying. "Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused."

"What did she say?" Sam asks.

"That it wasn't a bear. It was some kind of monster." He replies.

"We'd like to ask her a few questions if that's ok."

"Sure. Follow me." The officer says and takes them to Kathy.

"Mrs Randolph. We're with the FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your husband's attack if that's ok." Natalie asks her. She nods. "Now from what the officer told us, you believe it was a monster that killed your husband."

"No, it must've been a bear. It couldn't have been anything else."

"Mrs Randolph are you absolutely sure that it was a bear."

She takes a deep breath before replying. "I remember clearly now. It was definitely a bear."

"We're sure it was." Dean says. "But it helps us to hear every angle. Just tell us what you thought you saw."

She looks down at her hands. "Well, it's impossible." She looks up to face them. "I could have sworn I saw the Incredible Hulk."

The Winchester siblings look at each other confused. "The Incredible Hulk?" Sam says.

"I told you it was crazy."

"Bana or Norton." Dean asks her. Sam and Natalie look at him as if they're saying What The Hell.

"Oh no those movies were terrible. It was more like the TV hulk." She replies.

"Lou Ferrigno?"

"Yes." She looks at them. "You think I'm crazy don't you."

"No we don't." Natalie assured her.

"Would there be any reason why Lou Ferrigno, Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?" Dean asks her.

"No."

"Thank you for your time Mrs Randolph. We'll be in touch." Natalie says and the three leave the station and head back to their motel. Sam went to the Randolph house to see if he could get any clues. Dean was reading an article about the attack and Natalie was putting more songs onto her Ipod.

"Hey did you find anything?" Dean asks as Sam walks through the door.

"Well, I went to the house and there is a giant eight foot hole where the front door used to be. Kind of like the Hulk made it. What have you got?"

Dean looks at his laptop screen. "Turns out Bill Randolph had quite the temper on him. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls and court ordered anger management sessions. You could say you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

Natalie looks up from her screen. "So you're saying this guy turned into the hulk or something."

"I don't know." Sam replies. "But I did find something else at the crime scene." He says and reaches into his pocket. "Candy wrappers." He drops them on the table.

"Oh you have got to be freakin kidding me." Dean says picking up one of the wrappers.

"What is it Dean?" Natalie asks.

"Well little sis, it looks like we're dealing with the trickster.

She remembered the Trickster from her phone calls with her brothers. She remembered them saying that he toyed with people and that he was a real pain in the ass. "Well that can't be good."

"No it's not."

"I think we should talk to him instead of killing him." Sam suggests.

"Are you out of your mind? Why would we do that?"

"He's one of the most powerful creatures we've faced Dean. We could probably use him."

"For what?" Dean asks, slightly angry at Sam's suggestion.

"He's like Hugh Hefner. He likes wine, women, song. He doesn't want the party to end. He probably hates all this stuff as much as we do. He might help us."

Natalie stands up. "Do you think that's wise Sam. Allying ourselves with this guy. He sounds like a wacko."

"It might not be the best idea Natalie but it's worth shot."

"What if it doesn't work?" Dean asks.

"Then we'll kill him."

"Good. Now where do we find him?"

"He'll show. He never takes just one victim."

They set up the police radio and sharpen wooden stakes while they wait to hear something. After a while, they hear something. "Dispatch. I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on route 6."

"Roger that." The second voice says. "What are you looking at?"

"I don't know. I can't describe it. Send everybody."

"Ok stay calm. Help is on the way."

"Do you think that could be him?" Natalie asks her brothers.

"Could be it's worth checking out." They head out to the old paper mill to investigate.

When they get there, they have their stakes at the ready. Dean looks around him. "If a murder happened here, where's all the police cars."

"It sure is weird." Natalie says as they approach the front door.

Dean opens the door. They rush in and find themselves in a clean looking building, not resembling an old, crappy one and wearing lab coats that a doctor would wear.

"What the hell just happened?" Natalie asks confused as she takes in her surroundings.

Dean opens the door they came through and finds two people making out in what looks like a supply closet. He immediately closes the door. Judging by what they and everyone else is wearing, they are in a hospital. They walk through the halls till they reach the reception area. A nurse walks up to Sam and delivers a hard slap to his face.

"Ow." Sam says looking at the woman like she's mad.

"Seriously, you're brilliant, you know that." She says. "And a coward. A brilliant coward."

Dean and Natalie look on confused. "What are you talking about?" Sam asks her.

The nurse slaps him again. "As if you don't know." She storms off in the opposite direction.

Dean looks at her walking of. "I don't believe this."

"What?" Natalie asks.

"That was Dr Piccolo. Dr Ellen Piccolo. The sexy yet earnest doctor at," Dean looks at the sign, "Seattle Mercy Hospital."

"Yeah so?"

"Don't you get it Natalie. We're inside Dr Sexy MD." Dean says excited.

They continue walking the halls of Seattle Mercy Hospital. "I am so going to kill that Trickster. I freakin hate this show." Natalie says through gritted teeth.

"Hey chill out Nat. We won't be in here forever." Sam says putting a soothing hand on her shoulder. They hear the elevator ping and turn around to see who comes out.

"Oh boy." Dean says upon seeing who exited the elevator.

"What?" Sam asks.

"It's him. It's Dr Sexy."

A man with tanned skin and shoulder length brown hair walks up to them. "Doctor." He nods at Dean and then Sam. "And hello doctor." He says seductively as he takes Natalie's hand and places a kiss upon it. Natalie gives him a false smile while Dean and Sam stand protectively in front of her. Dr Sexy backs off slightly at this action. He looks to Dean. "Wanna tell me why you disobeyed my order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs Beale?"

Dean is struggling to say something. He looks down at Dr Sexy's feet then back up. He shoves him against the wall. Natalie and Sam step forward. "You're not Dr Sexy."

"You're crazy."

"I swore that one of the things that made Dr Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots, not tennis shoes."

"I can't believe you just said that." Natalie says to her brother who just looks at her then back to Dr Sexy.

A couple of nurses walk by. "Call security." He says to them.

"Go ahead." Dean says. "I know what you are." Time then freezes. Nobody is moving except themselves. Dean looks at Dr Sexy who smiles and transforms into somebody else.

"You guys are getting better."

"Wait, you're the trickster." Natalie asks him.

"Sure am sweetheart. And you must be the lovely Natalie Winchester. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same." She says glaring at him.

"Get us out of here." Dean says shoving him back into the wall.

"Or what." He grabs Dean arm and pulls it away from his body. "I don't see you guys carrying you're big wooden stakes."

"That was you on the police scanner." Sam says. "This is all a trick."

"Hello." He gestures to his face. "Trickster. Oh come on. I heard you guys were in town and I haven't had the chance to mess with your sister yet, how could I resist."

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asks.

"Like it." He says gesturing around him. "It's all homemade. My own sets. My own actors. Call it my own idiot box."

"How do we get out?"

"That's the $64 question."

"Listen, we need to talk to you. We need your help." Sam says to him.

"Hmm. Let me guess. You boys broke the world and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Just five minutes please. Hear us out."

"Sure. Tell you what. If you guys can survive the next 24 hours then we'll talk."

"Survive what?" Dean asks.

"The game." The Trickster says as if stating the obvious.

"What game?"

"You're in it."

"What are the rules?"

The Trickster raises his eyebrows at them before disappearing. "Son of a bitch."

"You guys were right. He is a pain in the ass. I don't wanna play his stupid game." Natalie says to her brothers.

"Dr Sexy?" A female doctor calls out, looking for him.

"You know what let's just get out of here." Natalie says dragging her brothers down the hall. "There has to be someway out of this hell hole." Dr Piccolo comes out of nowhere and tries to slap Sam again.

"Lady, what the hell."

"You're brilliant." She begins to say.

"Yeah I'm a coward you already said that." Sam cuts her off. "But here's the thing. I'm not really a doctor."

"Don't say that." She says shaking her head. "You are the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met. That girl dying on your table wasn't your fault. Sometimes people die. It's the way the world works."

Sam looks at her like she's a lunatic. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're afraid to operate again. Afraid to love." She then walks off sobbing.

"We are so getting out of here."

They continue walking when a man steps out of one of the rooms. "Doctor." He says addressing Dean.

"Yes."

"My wife needs that face transplant."

"Ok listen pal. This isn't real and your wife doesn't need jack squat." Dean shouts at the man before the siblings walk off.

"Hey doctor." The man calls out and shoots Dean in the back and runs off.

Dean falls to the floor. "It's real."

"Somebody help us!" Natalie shouts out.

Doctors come and they take Dean into surgery. Sam performs it with Natalie by his side. He is confused at first but with Dean and Natalie's encouragement, he makes it through the surgery.

Natalie closes her eyes and breathes out a sigh of relief. When she opens her eyes, she finds herself somewhere else and her brothers are not with her. She is now wearing a police uniform. She looks up at the building and groans. On the building in big capital letters says RPD, Raccoon City Police Department. Natalie now knew that the Trickster sent her into the world of Resident Evil. She can't figure out which game she is in. The police station features in at least five of the Resident Evil games. "STARS." She hears an all to familiar growl coming from behind her. She turns around and sees the nemesis standing a few feet away from her. He quickly advances on her and she has no choice but to run into the station, just like Jill in the game. She fights her way through the zombie policemen and makes it to the STARS office. _As much as I love the game. I wouldn't want to be trapped in here._ Natalie thinks. She goes behind the Captain's desk and looks at the picture of the STARS members. Something is not quite right about it. There are two females in the picture. There should only be one. Natalie looks closer at the picture and sees herself standing between Barry and Wesker. "Oh so that's why the nemesis is after me. He thinks I'm from STARS." She sits down at the Captain's desk. _How on earth am I going to bet back to Sam and Dean. The nemesis will be waiting for me. _Heavy footsteps coming from outside break her from her thoughts. _Oh no that better not be him_ she thinks. Her fears are confirmed when she hears the word STARS growled out. "Oh great, I'm screwed."

"Natalie." She hears Castiel's voice speak from behind her. She turns round and embraces him fiercely.

"Oh Cas. Thank god." She says and places a kiss upon his lips. "Not that I'm not grateful but what are you doing here?"

"You and your brothers have been missing for days. I was worried about you."

"STARS." The nemesis growls out and begins banging on the door.

"What is that?" Cas asks her.

"I'll explain later. Just take me to Sam and Dean."

Cas zaps them away just as the nemesis breaks through. They then find themselves in front of a house. "Your brothers are in there. Let's go." He says taking her hand and escorting her through the front door. "Sam. Dean." Natalie says once she sees her brothers.

"Are you ok?" Dean asks her.

"I'm fine."

"Listen I don't have much time." Cas speaks out.

"Why what's wrong babe?" Natalie asks him.

"Something is not right. This trickster is far more powerful than it should be."

"What are you saying?" Cas is then suddenly flung into the wall. "Cas!" Natalie screams out and runs to his side. His mouth has been taped over. The Trickster then burst through the door.

"Hello." The audience applauses and cheers. "Thank you. Please stop." He says putting his hands up. Castiel and Natalie stand up. Castiel gives the Trickster a hard look. "Hi Castiel." He sweeps his and Castiel disappears.

Natalie lunges for him but Dean grabs her around the waist. "Where did you send him you son of a bitch!" She screams at him while struggling against Dean's grip.

"Relax sweetheart. He'll be fine. Probably."

Natalie continues to struggle against her brother's grip. Eager to get at the Trickster and tear him apart. "You let us out of here and you let us out now!"

"Sorry can't do that. Not until you're brothers start playing their roles."

"What roles?" Dean asks.

"Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael."

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam asks angrily.

"Hells yeah."

"We do that and the world ends."

"Yeah and who's fault is that." He says looking directly at Sam. "Who popped Lucifer from his box." He looks at Dean. "Look it's started. You can't stop it."

"So who's side you on?" Dean asks as he releases Natalie from his grasp. "Heaven or Hell?"

"I'm not on either side."

"Yeah right. You're either with Lucifer or Michael. So which one is it?"

He scoffs before replying. "You listen to me you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those SOBS."

"But you're somebody's bitch."

The Trickster then grabs Dean by the collar and shoves him against the wall. "Don't you ever presume to know what I am." He lets Dean go. "Now here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up and accept your responsibilities."

"What if we don't." Sam asks.

"Well then you'll be here forever." He clicks his fingers and the Winchesters find themselves at a crime scene.

"I'm getting sick of this." Natalie says as they approach the crime scene. One of the cops is sucking on a lollipop. They approach him and he tells them what happened. Dean impales him through the heart. As the man dies, they hear someone laughing.

"You got the wrong guy, idiot." The Trickster says, dressed in a cop uniform.

"Did we?"

Natalie had managed to sneak behind him and impale him with the wooden stake. "That's for Cas, you son of a bitch." She says as he falls to the ground dead.

A few hours later, they are back at the motel. "I'm worried Dean. I thought that if we killed the trickster then Cas would appear. I'm scared something bad has happened to him."

Dean wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Hey don't worry. Cas is as tough as they come. I'm sure he'll be back here in no time."

"I'm still worried Dean."

"He'll be fine trust me." He looks around the room and notices Sam isn't there. "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know, I thought he was here."

They get into the Impala to look for him. "Dean. Natalie." They hear Sam's voice somewhere in the car.

"Sam. Where are you?" Natalie asks.

"I don't know." Dean looks at the radio and notices something unusual. "Oh crap. I don't think we killed the trickster."

They were now driving on the road. "Son of a bitch. I thought a wooden stake was supposed to kill one of those things." Natalie said, frustrated and angry about the situation.

"They are."

"Well it can't be a trickster." Sam says. "You guys remember what Cas said. This thing is far too powerful to be a trickster."

"Yeah and he looked at Cas like he knew him." Natalie said.

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer."

Dean gave it some thought. "I think I know what we're dealing with."

"What is it Dean?" Natalie asks him.

"I'll tell you later."

They stop at a park. Dean has just put something back in the trunk of the impala. "Dean are you are this is gonna work?" Sam asks.

"I don't know but we don't have any other choice." Dean goes to the front of the car. "Alright you son of a bitch!" He shouts out. "We'll do it!"

The Trickster comes out of nowhere. "Wow Sammy, get a load of the rims on you."

"Eat me."

"So you boys ready to go quietly."

"Listen here. You turn Sam back now or I will rip you to shreads." Natalie growls at him.

"All right fine." He clicks his fingers and Sam emerges from the car. "Happy."

"How come that stake didn't kill you." She asks him.

"I am the Trickster."

"Or maybe you're not." Dean says and Sam drops the lighter causing a ring of fire to appear around the Trickster. "Maybe you've always been an angel."

The Trickster laughs and says, "A what?"

"Ok then. If you're not an angel, why don't you step out that ring of fire." Natalie says to him.

They find themselves back in the old papermill. The Trickster claps his hands. "Congratulations. Well played. Say where did you get the holy oil?"

"You might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass."

"Where did I screw up?"

"You didn't." Sam says. "But nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did."

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean continues.

"Meaning?"

"In our experience, you don't get that angry unless you're talking about your own family." Natalie says to him. "So what do they really call you?"

"Gabriel. They call me Gabriel."

Natalie is shocked. "Gabriel? The archangel?" Sam asks.

"Guilty."

"Ok Gabriel." Dean says. "How does an archangel become a trickster."

"You could call it my own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, got a face transplant, carved out my own little piece of the world till you guys screwed it all up." He went on to explain why he left heaven and all about his brothers fighting and how he didn't like it.

"Interesting story there, Gabe." Natalie says pacing around the ring of fire. "You better bring my boyfriend back and you better do it now."

"I'll only do it because I like you, Natalie." He clicks his fingers and Cas appears by her side.

"Oh Cas you're alright." She embraces him in an affectionate hug which he returns. "Are you hurt?"

"No Natalie I'm fine thank you." He releases her from his embrace and takes her hand in his. "Hello Gabriel."

"Hey bro. How's the search going for Daddy? Let me guess awful."

Natalie and Cas glare at him. "Come on, let's get out of here." She says and they all begin to walk out.

"You guys aren't gonna just leave me here are ya?" Gabriel shouts out.

"No." Dean shouts back. "Because we don't screw with people the way you do." He pulls the fire alarm and the sprinklers put out the fire. They walk out the building leaving Gabriel behind.

Natalie pulls Cas to one side and kisses him fiercely. He wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close to his body. "No offence babe, but your brother was an asshole." Natalie says after the kiss.

"Dually noted, Natalie." He kisses her once again.

"Hey you two wait till we get to the motel." Dean shouts out. Natalie and Cas smile at each other as they break apart from the kiss.

"Do you have to go back to your search now?" She asks him.

"Is there something wrong, Natalie?" He asks stroking her cheek.

She leans into his touch. "If you're not too busy, it would be great if you'd spend the night with me." Cas looks a little alarmed thinking she means getting more intimate. Natalie notices this and reassures him. "I don't mean like that Cas. I don't think we're ready for that yet. I mean just spending some time together." She takes his hands in hers. "We hardly get to do that and it would be nice just to spend some time with each other."

"If that is what you want, then of course I'll stay with you." Cas smiles at her.

She gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you." She smiles at him.

Dean beeps the horn on the impala. "Will you guys hurry up!" He shouts out. Natalie and Cas laugh as they join Sam and Dean in the car and drive back to the motel.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and before somebody points it out, I know fine well that Resident Evil is not a TV show but it's my fave video game. A lot of people use Misha's scene from ER and I wanted to do something different. I love Gabe he's hilarious. Thank you to superloudean, CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle, MyEffect and Maddy Love Castiel for their wonderful reviews. Keep them coming guys. Not long now till the Abandon Hope chapter. I've got something special planned for it. In the next chapter, Natalie meets Chuck and Becky. There will be more moments between Nat and Cas. Happy Reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	9. Chuck and Becky

Natalie had just stepped out off the showers all dried off. Her and Castiel and gotten much closer, if that was possible. She felt she was ready for the next stage of their relationship but wasn't so sure if Cas was. She didn't want to bring it up because he might get embarrassed. She had just finished getting dressed when her phone started ringing. Looking at the caller id, she noticed it was Cas calling her. She immediately answered the phone smiling.

"Hey there." She said cheerily.

"Hello Natalie. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. I just finished getting dressed and I'm about to go get some breakfast." She paused before asking. "How are you doing. Any luck finding your Dad?"

She could hear him sigh on the other end of the line before he spoke. "I am doing ok. Unfortunately I have not found God yet. I'm starting to think at this point that I will never find him. Maybe I should just give up."

"Hey don't think like that babe. He's out there and you know it. Like I said before, have faith." It was breaking her heart to hear that he was so upset. If she ever meets God, she'll have a few words to say to him about what he's putting Cas through.

"What would I do without you?" He asks.

"I'm sure you'd be just fine without me."

"If it wasn't for you, I would have just gave up after what Raphael said. I love you so much Natalie."

This statement fills Natalie with a warm glow. "I love you to Cas. When will I get to see you again?"

"I could drop by tonight if you wish."

"That would be great. I miss seeing you." At that moment, Dean and Sam barge in with their bags in their hands. "Do you guys mind, I'm on the phone here."

"Sorry Nat but we gotta go." Sam says to her.

She turns her attention back to her phone. "Sorry Cas but I gotta go. I'll see you tonight."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you to." She hangs up the phone and turns to her brothers, slightly annoyed they interrupted her conversation with Cas. "What the hell is so damn important that you two idiots had to interrupt me when I'm talking to my boyfriend."

Sam and Dean flinch slightly and the mention of the word boyfriend. Although Natalie and Castiel had been seeing each other for a while now, it still felt strange to hear her refer to him as her boyfriend. They shake their heads to clear their thoughts before Dean addresses his sister. "Chuck just called. He said something big is going down. He wants us to meet him at the Pineview Hotel."

"Ok then give me a minute to pack my stuff. I'll meet you guys outside." They leave and she rushes about the room, packing up all her stuff in the process. Once she's finished, she heads outside and the Winchesters head off to meet Chuck.

As soon as the car is parked, they hurry out and are met with a bizarre sight. There are lots of impalas just like theirs, in the parking lot. They run round the corner and find Chuck pacing by the stairs.

"Chuck. There you are." Sam says as they approach him.

Chuck looks at Natalie. "You must be Natalie." He shakes her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Chuck."

He releases her hand. "What are you doing here anyway?"

The Winchesters share a confused look. "Look you told us to come Chuck."

Chuck looks just as confused as they do. "Uh no I didn't."

"Yeah you did. You sent a text saying it was a life or death situation." Sam explained.

"Guys I didn't send you any text."

"We drove all night." Dean said, obviously annoyed.

"I don't understand what you're…" He trails off as he thinks about the reason they could be hear. "Oh no." He says as he arrives at the only possible explanation.

"What."

"Sam. You made it!" A girl's voice suddenly squeals out. They turn to see Becky running down the stairs. She stops in front of Sam and looks at him in wonder.

"Hi Becky." Sam says.

"You remember my name. You've been thinking about me"

"I…" Sam looks to his siblings then back to Becky.

"It's ok. I can't get you out of my head either."

"Becky did you take my phone." Chuck asks her.

"I just borrowed it from your pants." She replies. She looks at Natalie and squeals, which frightens everybody. "Oh my god. Natalie. I didn't think I'd ever get to meet you." She grips Natalie in a tight hug. Natalie feeling uncomfortable at this sudden contact from a person she just met. "You are my favourite female character in the books. You are just so amazing."

Natalie gives a nervous laugh and awkwardly pats Becky on the back. "It's great to meet you to Becky but can you please let go of me."

Becky pulls away. "Sorry. I'm just so happy to meet you. Anyway you guys have to see this."

"See what." The siblings say at the same time.

In answers to their question, a man tells Chuck it's time and heads back inside. "I'm sorry for this guys." He walks off.

"Hey." Natalie says to he brothers before they walk up the stairs. "Don't leave me alone with that girl." Dean chuckles at her.

They head into the building and an overweight man walks by them. "Hey Dean. Looking good." He is dressed very similarly to Dean.

"Who are you?" Dean asks.

"I'm Dean to, duh." He says before walking off.

Another man dressed like the scarecrow walks by. "Oh no. It's the Winchesters, I'm in trouble now." He laughs. "Have a good time."

"What the hell is going on?" Natalie says looking around the room seeing people dressed like her, her brothers and even Bobby.

"It's first ever Supernatural convention. Awesome right." She says, beaming.

"Oh awesome doesn't begin to even cover it." Natalie replies back.

They are taken into a room with everyone else and a man gets up on stage to address the crowd. "Welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention. At 3:45 we have the panel in the Magnolia room and at 4:30, there's the homoerotic subtext of Supernatural." Natalie giggles while Sam and Dean's jaws drop. "And of course." The man continues. "There's the big hunt which starts at 7pm sharp." The room burst into cheers and applause. "Right now I'd like to introduce the man of the moment. The creator and writer of the Supernatural books. The one, the only Carver Edlund."

The room burst into applause once again as Chuck walks onto the stage. "Hi. This isn't nearly as awkward as I…" He trails off. "Dry mouth." He grabs a bottle of water and begins to chug it. Everybody in the room looks on in confusion as Chuck down the water. "Ok. I guess I should answers some questions." As soon as he finishes his sentence everybody in the room, with the exception of the Winchesters and Becky, raise their hands. Chuck points to the man sitting in the second row, dressed like Sam. "You."

"Hey Mr Edlund, I'm a big fan. I was wondering how you came up with Sam, Dean and Natalie in the first place?"

Chuck looks at the Winchester and then answers the question. "It just came to me." The crowd raise their hands again. "Yeah you. Hook man."

"Why in every fight scene does the Winchesters have their guns or knife knocked away by the bad guy?" He asks with a german accent.

"I uh…"

"Follow up." Hook man interrupts him. "Why can't Sam and Dean be telling Ruby is evil? She is clearly manipulating Sam in some kind of moral lapse."

Next to the Winchesters, Becky is clearly very annoyed by the hook man words. "Hey!" She says as she stomps up to him. "If you don't like the books, don't read them fritz."

"Ok ok. Calm down. It's ok." Hook man sits back down and Becky stand next to the siblings. "Next question." He points to another man dressed like Sam. "What happens after Dean goes to hell and will Natalie ever return?"

"Therein lies a statement actually. You are all about to find out. Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we are going to start publishing again." The audience burst into applause.

Once the Q&A is over, Natalie steps outside and calls Cas.

"Hello Natalie. Is everything alright?" Cas asks answering her call.

"Yeah. Dean, Sam and I are at this stupid convention with Chuck. It's about the books and it is so boring."

"Why don't you leave then?" He asks her.

"I can't just leave Sam and Dean here. They wouldn't last long." Cas chuckles at this which causes Natalie to chuckle to. She looks around the room but she can't see her brothers or Chuck or Becky. "Speaking of Sam and Dean, I seem to have lost them."

"Ok I will let you go so you can find them. I love you." He hangs up.

She bumps into Becky. "There you are Natalie." She grabs Nat's hand and heads upstairs with her. "The Larping's started."

"What the hell is larping?" She asks

"It's live action role playing." She replies as the go through the crowd to get to Sam and Dean. She hands the siblings a peace of paper.

"Dad's journal." Sam reads. "Dear kids, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues and find the bones. First team to do so wins a $50 gift card to Sizzler. Love Dad."

"You guys are so going to win."

They head into a room with a group of people dressed in suits. The man, posing as the hotel manager, tells them the story of Leticia Gore. How she went insane and killed our little boys before killing herself and that her spirit remains in the hotel punishing the boys. Natalie rolls her eyes. "I can't take anymore of this. I'm going to the bar." Sam and Dean eagerly follow her.

As they enjoy their drinks, two guys walk in. "I'm not making this up. She's upstairs. A real, live, dead ghost." One of the guys shouts at the other.

"I'm sure it was just one of the actors."

"Who beat the crap out of me then vanished."

They both walk back out. "So do you think that guy is acting or not?" Natalie asks her brothers.

"I don't think he's good enough to fake it." Dean says.

They ask the guy at the desk if there is any truth to Leticia Gore. "Yeah back in 1909, this place was called Gore Orphanage. Miss Gore killed four boys with a butcher knife before killing herself."

"And tonight is the anniversary." Dean asks.

"Yeah. Guess you're convention folks want authenticity. There have been a few sightings. Maids have quit. Claiming they heard the boys or saw them. A janitor even saw Miss Gore once."

"Where did all this happen?" Natalie asks him.

"Look I don't want you stomping all over the place. Most of it is off limits." Natalie slides over another dollar. The man takes and whispers that it happened in the attic.

Once in the attic, they whip out the EMF meter. It starts going crazy.

"Great. We got a real ghost and a bunch of folk pretending to be us, poking at it."

"Well how are we going to get everyone out. They won't believe us if we tell them there's a ghost. They'll think it's part of the game." Natalie asks her brothers.

"Well let's just focus on fining the ghost first then we'll worry about it."

They continue looking around the attic in search of anything that might help them solve this case.

"My mommy loves me." A child's voice speaks out causing the Winchesters to turn round pretty fast. They flash their lights on the boy. "I said my mommy loves me." The boy has his hands over his head.

"I'm sure she does." Sam says to him.

"My mommy loves me this much." The boy removes his hands from his head, revealing a gory wound.

"Oh my god." Natalie says putting a hand to her mouth as she turns away in disgust. The boy vanishes. They head back down to the bar. "Ok why don't you two head find Leticia's bones and I'll stay here and have a few drinks." Before her brothers could protest, she heads off to the bar. Chuck and Becky join her.

"Hey Natalie." Becky greets her cheerily

"Hey." Natalie groans out not looking up from her drink.

"You ok Natalie?" Chuck asks her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired." She takes a sip of her vodka and coke.

"So you and Castiel, huh."

"How do you…, oh right I keep forgetting that you're a prophet." Natalie responds to Chuck's statement. Sam and Dean return with the two guys from before. "So did you burn her bones then?"

"Yeah the bitch is fried." Dean replies back.

"Great now we can get out of here." Natalie practically runs to the front door but is unable to open it. She turns the lock but still no such luck. "Oh this is just freakin fantastic."

Sam and Dean attempt to open the windows but have no luck. "Every exit is sealed. Looks like something is keeping us in."

"You have got to be kidding me." Natalie groans out in exhaustion and annoyance. A woman's scream is suddenly heard from upstairs. They rush up and the woman urges them not to go into the room. Dean tells her to go downstairs. They spot the boy from the attic sitting in the corner.

"Why did you send my mommy away?" He asks them.

"Maybe because of the high and tight she gave you, huh." Dean says to him.

"My mommy didn't do this to me."

They are surprised by this. "If you're mommy didn't do this to you then who did." Natalie asks the little boy. He disappears without answering her question. She turns to her brothers. "Ok if Leticia didn't do that to the kid then who did?"

"Beats me." Sam says to her. They decide to go and find Chuck and Becky to warn them about what happened. Along the way, they find the german man from before on the floor. His scalps cut in similar fashion to the little boy from the attic. Sam quickly goes up on stage and whispers in Chuck's ear, explaining the situation to him. Natalie volunteers to stay behind and help Chuck to which the brothers agree. Sam, Dean and three other people head of to deal with the boys. Chuck keeps the crowd entertained by telling them some things to come in the Supernatural books. The man from the front desk attempts to leave but is stopped by the ghost of one of the boys. Chuck hit's the ghost with iron before Natalie can and closes the door. She puts more salt at the door.

After what feels like forever, Natalie's phone rings. "Natalie that's the boys dealt with. Everybody can leave now."

"Thanks Dean." She hangs up and tells Chuck that it's safe.

When outside, Natalie takes a big breath of fresh air, relieved that everything is over. Because of all this, she couldn't spend time with Cas. She decides to phone him. "Hey Cas. I'm sorry we couldn't spend time together last night. A case came up involving these ghosts. Anyway I'm calling to ask if you want to spend some time with me now, if you're not too busy."

"I could do that." He then appears behind her and wraps his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Hello Natalie." He says in a way that send a tingle up her spine. She turns around in his arms and captures his lips in a passionate kiss. Cas rests his hands on her hips while hers get tangled in his hair.

"Hey why don't we go to the park. I fancy going somewhere relaxing. This case has been really stressful." She says stroking his cheek with her hand.

He wraps her once again in his arms. "I think that is a good idea."

Natalie sends her brother a quick text letting them know that she's with Cas and just to head off without her. Cas and Nat spend the rest of their time at the park, enjoying each others company.

_**Glad to have this chapter finished. Thank you for all the faves and alerts. A big thank you to superloudean, Wren, Maddy Love Castiel and CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle for their wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. The next chapter will be huge. Something big happens between Natalie and Castiel which you can probably figure out. We meet the demon, Crowley and the Winchesters face off against Lucifer. Ellen and Jo return to help in the fight. Happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	10. Taking The Next Step

Natalie and Castiel were sat on a blanket near a beautiful, clear lake. There was nobody else around and it was a peaceful place. The only sound that could be heard were the chirping of birds. Natalie was sat between Castiel's legs with her back to his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. "This place is so magical. Promise me you'll take me here again Cas." Natalie said, turning her head to look at him.

Cas smiled lovingly at her before replying. "Of course." He looks out to the lake and his arms tighten slightly around Natalie's waist. Castiel had never loved anyone as much as he did Natalie. She truly was a wonderful, caring, beautiful person. He had been thinking a lot about his relationship with her and he couldn't see himself with anyone but her. He had been nervous about taking the next step with her but an old friend of his wisely said that if the two of them loved each other as much as they claimed and were meant to be, then taking this next big step would be completely natural. After that, he done some research into the matter and felt confident that when he approached her about it, he wouldn't make a complete idiot of himself. Natalie snuggling closer to him brought him out of his thoughts. "The lake is quite beautiful." He then looks down and into her emerald green eyes, "But not as beautiful as you." He then captures her lips in a loving, passionate kiss. Natalie closes her eyes and raises her hand to cup the back of Castiel's head as she loses herself in the kiss. The ringing of Castiel's cell phone causes them to break the kiss. Natalie is annoyed at whoever interrupted their moment of bliss. Castiel looks down at his phone to see who's calling him. "It's Dean." Cas says to her before answering his phone. Natalie continues to look out at the lake while Cas talks to her brother. _Trust Dean to interrupt us when were in a liplock, _Natalie thinks to herself. "I will be there right away." He says before hanging up.

"What did Dean want?" She asks Cas.

"Your brother has found the demon Crowley and wishes me to scope him out." He replies as he stands up, taking Natalie with him.

"Oh ok." Natalie is disappointed that she can't spend anymore time with him. They rarely get to see each other because he is still searching for God.

Castiel, who notices the look of disappointment on her face, puts his hands on her shoulders. "I will not be long Natalie and then we can spend the rest of the day as you wish."

Natalie's face brightens up at this statement causing Cas to smile. "Ok then." She gives him a quick kiss.

"I will drop you off with your brothers and I will try to be as quick as I can." He then puts two fingers to her forehead and she immediately finds herself standing in front of the impala with her brothers facing away from her.

She decides to be sneaky, so she tiptoes round the impala, her brothers oblivious to her presence, when she's close enough, she yells boo causing her brothers to jump in fright. They turn to face her with their hands clutching their chests. Natalie bursts out laughing at the looks on her brothers faces. "Sorry about that boys." She says once she calms down. "But I couldn't pass up the opportunity to scare you two clowns."

"Ok. Where were you anyway?" Sam asks her.

"I was spending some time with my boyfriend, Sammy."

"Sorry that I had to interrupt your time with him, sis, but we got a lead on Crowley and I thought Cas should check it out." Dean explained to his sister.

"That's ok. He's going to make it up to me later."

Sam steps closer to his brother and sister. "So, you and Cas still going strong?" He asks his sister.

"Yeah we are Sam. We've never been better."

"You guys are getting pretty serious." Dean says to her.

"Yeah we are. He's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, Dean. I love him."

"At first we weren't sure about the two of you being together but we can tell that he cares about you and as long as he treats you right then we're fine with it." Sam states.

Natalie smiles at her brothers before engulfing them in a sisterly hug. "Thank you so much. I'm so glad that you guys approve of Cas."

Dean's phone then starts ringing. He takes it out of his pocket and looks at the caller id. "Speak of the devil." He says before answering his phone. "Hey Cas what's up?" He holds his conversation with Cas. "Ok." He says once he hangs up and turns to his younger siblings. "Cas followed Crowley back to his place but he can't get in because there's enochian sigils protecting the place. So I told him that we'd handle it. I'm going to call Ellen and Jo. They can help us out on this one."

He calls them and arranges to meet Jo at Crowley's place and Ellen would meet them at Bobby's. Jo distracts Crowley's guards. Sam and Dean kill them while Natalie cuts the power. They head in to confront Crowley.

"So the great Winchester trio have finally found me. Took you three long enough." He then looks at Natalie with pleasure written all over his face. "Natalie, Natalie, Natalie. I have been dying to meet you. You're a pretty special individual." He says as he walks towards them but suddenly stops in his tracks. He bends down and lifts up the rug, looking under it and sees the devil's trap. "Now which one of you ruined my expensive rug?"

Demons grab the siblings from behind. Crowley pulls out the colt. "So this is what it's all about." He says while admiring the gun. Then out of the blue, he shoots the three demons holding Sam, Dean and Natalie. "We need to talk in private." He then takes them into a room and closes the door with a wave of his hand. "I could have buried this gun. There's no reason why anyone should know this exists. But I told."

"Why would you tell us anything?" Sam asks the demon.

"Well I want you three to empty this gun into Lucifer's face."

"You're a demon. Why would you help us kill Lucifer. What's in it for you?" Natalie asks him.

Crowley smirks at her before replying. "I'm doing it for survival, darling. Lucifer hates humans. So if he manages to kill you all of, us demons are going to be next."

"Why would the devil kill you. He created you." Dean says.

"To him we're just servants and once he's done with humans, he'll start with us." He holds out the Colt for them to take. "So how about you help me and kill the devil, huh."

Sam reaches out and takes the gun. "Any idea where we can find the devil then?"

"On Thursday, you'll find him in Carthage, Missouri." He gives them some ammunition for the gun and disappears.

The Winchesters head back to Bobby's to meet up with the rest of the gang. Natalie immediately heads into Castiel's open arms. "I've missed you." She kisses him on the lips then turns to Ellen and Jo. "It is so good to see you two again. It's been a while." She says hugging the two women.

"You got that right kid." Ellen says and looks over to Cas. "Care to introduce us to you're friend there Natalie."

"Oh right of course." Cas approaches them. "Ellen, Jo, this is my boyfriend Castiel. Cas, this is Ellen and Jo Harvelle. They're good friends of mine and my brothers.

"It is nice to finally meet you." Cas says shaking their hands. "Natalie has told me so much about you."

"All good things I hope. So Castiel, are you a hunter like Natalie?" Ellen asks the angel.

"Actually, I'm an angel of the lord."

Jo looks to Natalie and says, "Woah Nat, You bagged yourself an angel. Nice." She high fives Natalie and they join Sam and Dean for drinks. After a few drinks, Bobby calls them through for a group photograph.

"Come on Bobby nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen says as the group come into the room.

"Hear hear." Sam says.

"I'm gonna need something to remember you're sorry asses by." Bobby says as he wheels away from the camera. Natalie stands to Castiel's left with their arm around the others waist. Sam has one arm around Castiel's shoulder and the other around Ellen's shoulder. Dean has his arm around Jo's shoulder and she puts her hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Well it's good to have somebody who's so optimistic." Ellen says.

"Tomorrow night, we hunt the devil. This could our last night on earth." Cas says causing the smile to fade from everyone's faces as the camera goes off. The group disperse after the photo is taken. Cas grabs hold of Natalie's hand. "Can we talk in private?" He asks her.

"Sure we can talk in my room." She leads him into her room, closing the door behind her and they sit on the bed. "So what's on your mind, babe?" She says still holding his hand.

Castiel looks her in the eyes. "Natalie you know that I love you and I always will." Natalie nods her heads at this. "Tomorrow we face the devil. This might well be our last night together and I wish to take our relationship further."

Natalie was surprised to hear that. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want, Cas. We don't have to go that far if you're not ready."

"I am ready Natalie and I want to spend my last night on earth with the woman that I love."

That was all Natalie needed to hear and the couple lost themselves in the passion of their lovemaking. After a few hours, the couple lay in bed completely spent. Natalie's head rested on Castiel's chest. "Wow." Natalie said as she got her breath back.

Castiel kissed the top of her head and wrapped his tighter around her. "I certainly found that to be an enjoyable experience."

Natalie giggles at this and snuggles deeper into Castiel's embrace. "Well if we survive this fight tomorrow then we can do this again."

"I would love that very much." Natalie falls asleep a short while later while Castiel, who never sleeps as he doesn't require it, watches over the love of his life as she sleeps.

The next morning, the group arrive in Carthage to find the place completely deserted. "Where the hell is everyone?" Natalie asks as she looks out the window of the impala.

"I don't know." Sam says as he and Dean try to get a signal on their phones. "I'm not getting a signal."

"Me either." Dean replies. He then signals for Ellen and Jo to stop. "Listen we're going to check the PD, you guys stay here and see if you can find anybody."

"You got it." Ellen replies and Dean drives away.

After finding nobody at the station, they meet up with Ellen and Jo. Natalie notices Cas isn't with them. "Hey where's Cas?"

"He went after the reapers." Ellen replies.

"There were reapers?" Dean asks.

"Yeah he kind of saw them everywhere." Jo says to him.

"Right I'm going to find are you lot coming with me or not?" Natalie says as she grabs her shotgun from the impala. The rest grab their guns and begin searching for Cas.

"We've been in town for twenty minutes and we've already lost our biggest weapon." Dean says as the group trudge through the town.

"You don't think Lucifer got him?" Sam asks.

"No." Natalie replies. "I'd know if something happened to Cas."

"There you are." A female voice speaks out. The group turn round with their guns pointed at the woman.

"Meg."

"You really shouldn't have come here." Meg says to the group.

Dean goes towards her with the colt and points it at her. "I could say the same thing for you."

"I didn't come here alone Dean." Growling and barking could be heard from something.

"Oh great hellhounds." Natalie groans out.

"That's right Natalie. Hellhounds you're brother's favourite." Meg says smirking.

"You bitch." Natalie steps forward to attack Meg but Sam grabs her arm to stop her.

"Now that's not a good idea Natalie. Unless you want your guts ripped out. Besides my father wants to see you all."

"I think we'll pass, thanks." Sam says to the demon.

"Your call." Meg says, shrugging her shoulders. "You can make this easy or really hard."

Dean looks back at Ellen who nods her head then turns back to Meg. "When have you ever known us to do anything easy?" He then shoots one of the hellhounds and the group take off running. Dean is tackled to the ground by a hellhound. Jo shoots at it and while she is distracted, a hellhound jumps her and rips into her. Ellen, Natalie and Sam rush forward to help and they all run into a nearby store. Sam and Dean barricade and salt the doors while Natalie and Ellen tend to Jo's wounds.

Meanwhile, Cas is still trapped in a ring of fire with Lucifer watching him when Meg makes an appearance. "I've got the Winchesters pinned down for the moment what should I do with them?" She asks Lucifer.

"Leave them alone."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we…" She trails off as Lucifer approaches her.

"Trust me child. Everything happens for a reason." He then turns to Castiel. "Well Castiel you have some time to rethink you're decision. Oh bare in mind, choose the wrong one and your girlfriend will suffer."

Castiel grows angry at the fact that Lucifer is using Natalie to push him into doing his bidding. He curls his hands into fists. "Don't you dare touch her." Castiel growls out at him.

Lucifer and Meg laugh. "Oh I won't if you make the right decision." And he disappears, leaving Castiel with Meg.

Back at the hardware store, Sam, Dean and Natalie discuss their next move. "We've gotta get Jo out of here. She not getting any better." Natalie says to her brothers. "You two go see if there's anything that we can use like a stretcher or something."

"Guys stop." Jo calls out. The Winchesters turn to her. "Can we be realistic about this please?" They approach her. She gasps in pain before continuing. "I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by a bandage. We have to get our priorities straight. I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth you stop talking like that." Ellen warned her daughter.

"Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something." Everybody starts tearing up at this point. "We've got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails. Everything we need."

"Need for what?" Natalie asks.

"To build a bomb."

Everybody looks at Jo in shock. "No Jo."

"You got another plan Dean. There are hellhounds out there. They have our scents. They won't stop hunting us. We let them in, you guys make for the roof and head over to the next building and I can wait here with my finger on the button. It'll give you guys a headstart."

"No." Ellen says with tears in her eyes. "I won't let you."

"If I can get us a shot on the devil, we have to take it."

"No." Ellen says and she looks to Dean. "That's not….."

"Mom, this may be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it." Jo smiles at her mother. Ellen sobs and Jo tries to comfort her mother.

After she's shed her tears, she turns to the siblings. "Well you heard her. Get to work."

They get to work on building the bomb. After they are done with that they all say their goodbyes to Jo. Natalie kneels down next to Jo and takes her hand. Both girls have tears flowing down their eyes. "It was good knowing you Natalie and I wish I could be there to see you and Cas grow happy together. He's a good guy."

"I wish things didn't have to be this way." Natalie sobs out squeezing Jo's hand.

"I guess this is how it was always meant to be. You take care of yourself and your brothers, ok." The girls hug each other. Natalie joins her brothers.

Ellen takes her daughter's hand and the two have a silent conversation. "No Mom."

"Someone's gotta let them in. You've got me. I will not leave you here alone. You three better make a run for it."

"Ellen." Dean says.

"Just go." The Winchesters look at the Harvelles for the last time before heading for the roof. When they are safely away, the bomb goes off. They look back at the building with extreme sorrow before they head off to make sure Ellen and Jo's sacrifice wasn't in vain.

They find Lucifer digging with a bunch of people surrounding him. "That must be the townspeople." Natalie said as she wiped some tears from her face. "Let's go in there and kill that son of a bitch." She growls out.

Sam calls out the devil to distract him while Dean shoots him. Unfortunately, the colt failed to kill him. He sends Dean and Natalie flying with a wave of his hand and they hit a tree knocking them out instantly.

While all that happens, Cas is still trapped in a ring of fire with Meg for company. "I just knew we were going to win. Call it a gut feeling." She leans on a pole. "You know, I was thinking of getting a new meat suit once Lucifer takes over heaven. This girls getting a little boring. I think you're little girlfriend will make a fine substitute."

"I'll kill you before you touch her." Cas threatens.

Meg is about to say something when she is suddenly hit with a large pipe and thrown into the ring of fire. Castiel grabs her and attempts to exorcise Meg. "What you gonna do now Clarence."

"This." He says and drops Meg into the fire. She screams in pain as Castiel walks over her and disappears. He reappears in front of the Winchesters and transports them all back to Bobby's place.

The hours pass by and nobody says anything. They quietly mourn the loss of two friends. Castiel takes Natalie into his arms as she silently sobs. Bobby tosses the photograph in the fire and they all watch as it burns slowly.

_**I apologise for the long wait. Things came up that kept me busy. I try to update once every week. Thank you for all the faves and alerts. A big thank you to CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle, superloudean, Maddy Love Castiel and FurionKnight for their awesome reviews. You guys are the best. Hope you all liked this chapter. I cried when I wrote it. Jo and Ellen are the best and it's a shame they were killed off. But have no fear. You haven't seen the last of them. In the next chapter, our favourite group of hunters come to terms with Ellen and Jo's death. Sam and Dean are put into the nut house. Natalie takes a small break from hunting as Ellen and Jo's deaths bring back memories and Castiel will be there to support her. Happy Reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	11. Sharing Feelings

It had been almost three weeks since the group had lost Ellen and Jo. They were all still grieving. Bobby started to drink slightly more, Sam and Dean buried themselves in hunts and Natalie hadn't left Bobby's house. Her brothers had tried to convince her to join them on their current hunt but Natalie refused. Jo and Ellen's deaths reminded her of when she lost her father, John. It was the reason she had given up hunting in the first place. She got tired of seeing everyone she loved die in front of her. She just needed sometime to get herself together before hunting again. Truth is, she contemplated giving up hunting again and going back to Chicago. But if she did, she might never see her beloved angel again and also she couldn't abandon her brothers and Bobby. Not when they had an apocalypse to stop. Natalie heard the sound of wings flapping then she felt someone lying down next to her on the bed and wrap her in their arms. She buried her face into her boyfriend's chest. "Hey baby." She said, snuggling closer to Cas.

"Hello Natalie." He kisses the top of her head. "I can still sense your sadness over Ellen and Jo and I thought I would see if you're alright."

"I'll be fine." She took a deep breath before continuing. "It's just bringing back some memories of my dad."

Castiel began to rub her back in an attempt and comforting her. It hurt him to see her this upset. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'm sure you've better things to do than listen to my sob story." She looks up at him. "Besides aren't you supposed to be looking for your dad?"

"The search for my father can wait. You are grieving and I would love to listen to you if it will make you feel better."

She sat up causing Cas to sit up with her. They leaned against the headboard, still wrapped in each other's arms as Natalie poured out her feelings. "My dad was my hero. He looked after me and my brothers the best he could, he protected us, taught us how to hunt. I was so close to my dad. He used to call me his precious little angel." A small smile broke out on Natalie and Castiel's faces. "When he died, I just couldn't hunt anymore. Without my dad, the world didn't feel as safe as it did when he was around. So I packed my bags and moved to Chicago. It's where I met Calla. I got myself a job in a small café and led a normal life. Then out of the blue, Bobby calls and tells me all about the apocalypse so I came back to lend a hand and with what happened to Ellen and Jo, I feel like I'm reliving my father's death."

Castiel sat there with her and listened intently to everything she had to say. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm not great at comforting people…."

"It's ok Cas. Just being here with you is making me feel better." She rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I've never told anyone about that. Not even my brothers or Bobby."

"I'm glad you chose to share it with me." He tilts her face to look at his and leans in to meet her lips in a quick, gentle kiss. "Where are you're brothers at the moment. I thought they would be here."

"Some hunter, who happens to be in the looney bin, called saying there was a monster terrorising the place. He isn't sure what. So Sam and Dean pretended to be crazy so they could get into the place." Nat explained to Cas.

"Well that does sound insane." This statement caused Natalie to laugh. To Castiel, it was the most wonderful sound in the world. "It makes me happy to hear you laugh."

Natalie smiles at him. "It feels like I haven't laughed in a long time. Thanks Cas, I needed that."

Castiel stayed with her until Sam and Dean returned. When the brothers got back, they explained that they came across a wraith. From what the brothers told her about how it feeds, she hoped never to encounter one.

Cas took Natalie to one side to speak with her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine Cas. Thanks for being there for me. It means the world to me." She said, leaning into his embrace.

"You do not have to thank me. I love you and it brings me great joy to see you happy again."

"I love you to." She kisses him passionately on the lips. Their passionate embrace is broken when Dean says to the couple to get a room. Natalie just roles her eyes at her brother before giving Cas another kiss on the lips. "Will I see you later?"

"Of course." Another quick kiss and he disappears to continue the search for his father.

"I take it you're feeling much better now." Sam asks her.

She stares at the space Castiel stood in before turning to her brothers, smiling. "Yeah. I'm going to be just fine."

Dean claps his hands together. "Alright then. Don't know about you two but I need a beer."

Natalie just smile at each other before following their older brother into the kitchen.

_**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's so short but Natalie didn't go on the hunt with her brothers and thought it was a good opportunity for Cas to learn how to comfort someone who is grieving. Thanks for all the faves and alerts. A special thank you to superloudean, CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle and Maddy Love Castiel for their wonderful reviews. I have decided to skip the next episode and move onto episode 13. It's one of my faves. The chapter after that will be My Bloody Valentine which I'm really looking forward to writing. Anyway let me know what you all think of the story even if you think it's rubbish. Happy Reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	12. Going Back In Time

The group had started to feel better about their recent loss. The Winchester siblings were now resting in a motel after having come back from a case involving a teenage boy using a spell to switch bodies with Sam and live his life. Needless to say, he was glad to be back in his own body. Natalie woke up when she heard the sound of wings. She switched on the tableside lamp and there standing at the foot of her bed were her brothers and her boyfriend.

"What's going on?" She asks the trio as she sits up in bed.

"Anna decided to pay me a little visit in my head while I was dreaming." Dean replied back.

"Anna the angel?" She asks to which all three nod their heads. She turns to Cas. "But I thought you said she was in angel prison, babe." Both Winchester brothers wince at the word babe, which goes unnoticed by Natalie and Castiel.

Cas approaches her bedside and sits down beside her. "She's meant to be but I have a feeling they let her out."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." He says and disappears leaving the siblings alone in Natalie's room.

"What did Anna say to you Dean?" Natalie asks Dean as she heads into the bathroom to wash up and change.

"She wanted to meet me at some warehouse. I told Cas about this and that's when we ended up in here." Dean shouted back to his sister.

She came out of the bathroom now wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair light blue jeans. "I just hope Anna isn't planning on doing something stupid."

They waited for what felt like hours before Castiel returned to them. He immediately headed for the small table in the centre of the room and started drawing on it.

"Cas what are you doing?" Sam asks the angel.

"We have to stop Anna." He replied not looking up from the table.

"Why what is she going to do?" Natalie asks approaching his side.

Cas finishes his drawing and turns to face his girlfriend. "Because she plans on killing Sam."

All three Winchesters gasp in shock at this statement. "You have got to be kidding me?" Dean says running a hand through his hair.

"I kid you not Dean."

"Why does she want to kill me?" Sam asks.

"She believes that because you are Lucifer's true vessel, that if you're dead then he will never be free and the world will be safe."

"So she's gone all Glenn Close on us, huh. That's just freaking awesome." Dean says as he starts pacing the room.

"Who's Glenn Close?" Castiel asks.

Natalie would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. "She's just an actress, hunny." She says putting a hand on his shoulder. Cas smiles at her briefly before his face turns serious once more.

"She won't stop until Sam is dead. That's why we have to find her first." He begins chanting in enochian and lights a match and drops it into the bowl in the middle of the sigil. He stumbles back as if something hit him with great force. Natalie rushes to his side. "I'm fine Natalie." He turns to Sam and Dean. "I've found her."

"Well great. Where is she?" Dean asks.

"Not where but when. It's 1978."

"But Sammy wasn't even born then. In fact neither were Dean and I." Natalie says to her angel.

"If she kills your parents, none of you will exist." Natalie puts her hand to her mouth as Sam and Dean look pissed. "Anna can't get to you because of me, so she's going after them." He turns to Natalie and takes her hands in his. "Don't worry, I'll help your parents and deal with Anna."

"Thanks but you're taking us with you." She says.

"No I won't put any of you in danger. Anna will kill you all."

"Please babe. This is our parents we're talking about. We have to help them. Please."

Castiel can never say no to her so he reluctantly agrees. "Ok but I want you to stay with me at all time, Natalie."

"Agreed."

Cas packs them a bag of things they'll need when they face Anna. "Ready?" The siblings nod their heads. Cas then transports them to 1978.

Sam and Dean stumble as they try to get their bearings with Natalie helping them. "Don't worry. Took me a while to get used to it."

They quickly got off the road before they got hit by a car. "Well looks like we made it." Dean says. He looks to his left and sees Castiel, sitting against the car looking weakened. They rush to his side.

"Oh my god baby are you alright?" Natalie asks frantically checking him over for injuries.

"I'm fine. Much better than I expected to be." He attempts to get up and coughs up some blood which causes the Winchesters to panic.

Sam puts his hand near Castiel's mouth. "He's still breathing. But barely."

"Let's just get him into that motel there for now." Sam and Dean pick Cas up from the ground and support him into the motel with Natalie following them. Natalie takes Cas from her brothers while Dean goes to get Cas a room. Dean comes back with a key that opens the door to the honeymoon suite.

After laying Cas on the bed, Natalie says, "Listen you two go help Mom and Dad. I'll stay here and watch over Cas." The brothers agree and they leave to go help their parents.

Natalie lies down next to Cas, propping herself up on one elbow, and runs her fingers through his hair.

In response to her touch, Cas opens his eyes and they land on the face of the one he loves. "Natalie." He reaches up, weakly, to touch her face. His hand falls but before it hit's the bed, Natalie grabs hold of it. "Where are your brothers?" He asks as Natalie helps him to sit up and they lean against the headboard.

Natalie cradles his head to her chest and soothes him. "They've gone to help my Mom and Dad. How are you feeling?" She asks as Cas wraps his arms around her waist.

"I'm feeling better than I was a moment ago." He says lifting his head from her chest to look into her eyes.

"You scared me there Cas. I thought you were dead." She says as tears start to form in her eyes.

Cas wipes her tears away with his thumb and cups her face in his hands. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to scare you."

"I'm so afraid of losing you. I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." She cries out.

Cas kisses her forehead. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I would never abandon you. You mean so much to me." He says as he leans in to kiss her on the lips.

Natalie gladly accepts the kiss. They get so lost in the kiss that she doesn't notice Cas lying her down. It isn't until she feels Cas's hand snaking it's way under her t-shirt that she stops the heated make out. Cas tries to kiss her again but she puts her finger to his mouth. "Babe, I know what you want but we can't."

Cas looks confused. "Why not?"

Natalie adores the look on his face. It makes him look that much more handsome in her opinion. "Because, you're still healing." She sits up, bringing Cas with her and caresses his cheek. "I promise, when we're back in 2010, we can continue this. Deal."

"Deal." He says capturing her lips in another kiss.

Another few hours go by. By that time Cas is fully healed. He can sense that Sam and Dean are back in 2010, so he transports himself and Natalie back to the motel they were staying at. Once they land in the room, Castiel's legs start to buckle but Natalie and Sam catch him before he falls. "I've got you babe."

"I'm glad you two made it back." Dean says as he stands by their side.

"I'm very surprised we did." Cas says right before he falls unconscious. Natalie and Sam drag him to the bed and lay him down.

"Well I could use that drink now." Dean says and he pours out a drink for him, his sister and his brother. Sam and Dean explained what happened with their parents to Natalie. Natalie listened with great interest. "You know, you really are the spitting image of Mom with the exception of the hair." Dean says to his sister.

"I know." She says smiling to him. She looks back at Cas to make sure he's ok.

"He'll be fine Natalie." Sam says, trying to reassure her.

"This is it. Team Free Will. One ex blood junkie," He gestures to Sam, "One hunter back in the saddle," He gestures to his sister, "One dropout with six bucks to his name and Mr Comatose over there."

Sam sighs after having a drink. "They all say we'll say yes."

"You know that's getting annoying."

"What if they're right?" Sam asks his older siblings.

Natalie puts her glass on the table and faces Sam. "You listen to me Sam Winchester." She says pointing her finger in her brother's face. "They are not right. You won't say yes and neither will Dean. Do you hear me?"

"Yes mam." Sam says, hugging his sister.

Then she hugs her other brother. After finishing their drinks, Sam and Dean head into their room. Natalie changes into a vest top and pair of shorts. She removes Cas's trench coat, suit jacked and shoes, with the angel groaning in response, getting into bed with him and wraps the cover over both their bodies. She cuddles into him, laying her head upon his chest. "Goodnight Cas." She falls asleep, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

_**Sorry this chapter is also short. I skipped episode 12 because I'm much to eager to get to my bloody valentine. That episode is one of my faves and I have big plans for it. I hope you like this chapter. As always thank you to all who have faved and alerted this story. A massive thank you to superloudean, CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle and Maddy Love Castiel for their wonderful reviews. The next chapter will be The My Bloody Valentine episode and I cannot wait to right that so I'm gonna start working on it right away. The Natalie and Cas vid will be up before Christmas so you can all look forward to watching it. Also please check out the stories of superloudean, especially Gemini Dream as it rocks, CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle and Maddy Love Castiel. You will love them, I guarantee it. Happy Reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	13. My Bloody Valentine

Valentine's day was only one day away. Natalie was at a local store specialising in Valentine's Day gift ideas. She had no idea what she was going to get Castiel. She was tempted to get him some chocolates but wasn't to sure if he would like them or not. One of the store clerks noticed her looking a bit lost, so she approaches her. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" She asks Natalie.

"Yeah. I'm trying to figure out what to get my boyfriend and I have no idea. We've been together for a while now, you'd figure I'd know what to get him." She says to the store clerk.

"Trust me sweetie, you're not the first woman to come in here and have no clue what to get for their significant other." Suddenly she was struck with an idea. "Follow me." She instructed Natalie and took her to one of three computers in the store. "Why don't you give your boyfriend a personalised romantic coupon book."

Natalie looks puzzled. "I've never heard of something like that."

The store clerk smiles at her. "Trust me, they go down well with anyone. I got my husband one last year and he loved it." She sat down on the chair and got up the website to make the coupons then stood back up. "Why don't you read this. It tells you all about them and gives you some ideas and lets you make them online and you can print them off here in the store."

"Ok thanks." The store clerk walks away and Natalie sits down at the computer and begins to read. Once finished reading, Natalie decides that this is the perfect gift for Cas. She reads some of the ideas and picks out which one she thinks Cas might enjoy. She then chooses a design. The one she chooses is red and white with a picture of a cupid on it. Once satisfied, she prints it out and takes it to the till to pay for it. She walks out the store feeling happy with herself.

While Natalie was at the store, Sam and Dean were sat at the motel looking for their next hunt.

"How long do you think Natalie will be at the store?" Dean asks his brother.

"I don't know, she said she might be while." Sam replies.

Dean takes a sip of his beer then puts the bottle down and faces his brother. "Did you ever think that Cas would end up dating our sister?"

Sam chuckles. "No. To be honest I didn't think Cas was interested in dating at all. Just goes to show that people can surprise you."

Dean is about to respond when his cell goes off. He looks at the caller ID and sees Cas is calling him. "Speak of the devil." He says to his brother before answering the call. "Hey Cas."

"Dean is Natalie with you and Sam?" He asks.

"No she's out right now. Why?"

"Where are you now?"

"Room 203 at the Beaumont motel." Cas then appears in the room and Dean hangs up the phone. "What's up Cas. It sounded pretty urgent."

"I have something to show you both and would like to know your opinion." He says digging into his pockets and pulling out a rectangle shaped box.

Sam walks over to join them. "What's in the box Cas?"

Castiel opens the box to reveal a beautiful silver necklace with a jewelled butterfly. "I read that it is tradition to get the one you love a gift on Valentine's Day so I had this made for Natalie. What do you think?" He asked looking to the brothers for their approval.

"Natalie is going to love this." Sam said causing the angel to smile. "Where did you have this made anyway?"

"Heaven."

Dean looks at Castiel. "She will love it. I guarantee you that." The angel closes the box and puts it back into his pocket. "You must really love our sister." Dean says sitting back down on the bed, grabbing his beer.

Castiel looks Sam and Dean in the eye as he responds. "I do, Dean. I never thought it possible to have these feelings."

"Well." Sam said joining in on the conversation. "As long as keep her happy then that's good enough for us."

"I will Sam, you have my word."

Dean's phone rings. "Hey Bobby." After finishing his conversation with Bobby, he turns to face his brother only to find Castiel had already disappeared. "Looks like we have a job right here. A young couple were found in their kitchen by her roommate. It looks like they ate each other alive. I'll call Nat."

Sam goes into the bathroom to put on his suit while Dean calls Nat. "Nat where are you?"

"I'm heading back to the motel now, why?" Natalie replies over the phone.

"We have a job that's just came up right in this very town. I need you and Sam to head over to the victim's house."

"Ok. What happened anyway?"

"I'll tell you when you get back."

"Ok see you soon." She replies and hangs up the phone.

When she's dressed in her suit, she goes to her brother's room next door. Dean explains the details of the case. Natalie is grossed out by the details. Sam and Natalie head over to the victim's house.

"You were the one who found the bodies." Sam asks the roommate while Natalie looks at the place where the bodies were found.

"Yeah, there was blood everywhere and other stuff." She replies as she packs up some photos. "I think Alice was already dead."

"But Russell wasn't."

"I think he was mostly." She says, walking over to the box and putting the photos in it. "Except he was still sort of chewing a little." She looks at Sam and Natalie. "How is that possible? Two people eating each other to death."

"I don't know." Natalie replies. "But that's what we aim to find out." Natalie approaches the girl. "Now in the last few days leading up to this, did you notice Alice acting strangely?"

"No." The roommate replies as she continues packing. "Alice never drank. She never swore either. She was a nice girl. Nobody had a bad thing to say against her. She still had her promise ring, if you know what I mean."

"She was a virgin?" Sam asks.

"No premarital."

"I used to wonder how she did it. Well didn't do it." She picks up a toy rabbit. "It was her first date in months. She was so excited."

After finishing questioning the roommate, Sam and Natalie head back to the motel. "How'd it go?" Dean asks his siblings as they come into the room.

"No EMF, no sulphur." Sam replies.

"Which means we can rule out demonic and ghostly possession." Natalie continues.

"Hmm. That's where I was putting my money."

Natalie's phone began ringing. "Excuse me." She goes outside to answer the call. "Hey babe. What's up?" She says to her lover.

"I was calling because I wanted to take you out somewhere tonight, for Valentine's Day and also I got you something."

"Aww I got you something to. Where were you thinking of taking us?"

"Well I know you like Chinese food, so I found this Chinese restaurant that in the town were you are. I figure we could go there if you like."

"I take it Sam or Dean told you where we were." She hears the angel reply yes. "I'd love to go. What time were you thinking of coming over?"

"Is 7pm alright with you?"

"7pm is perfect. I'll see you then. I love you." She says with a smile.

"I love you to Natalie." They both hang up.

Natalie spends the rest of the day looking forward to her date with Castiel. Natalie took a quick shower, dried her hair and body, styling her hair into an elegant bun. She had decided to wear a simple but elegant black strapless dress that went to her knees with a pair of black heels. At seven on the dot, there was a knock on her door. She opens it to reveal Castiel standing there, in a brand new suit holding a bouquet of red roses. "Aww Cas the roses are beautiful." She says as Cas hands her the roses. She lets him into the room while she puts the flowers in a vase. She approaches Cas, wrapping her arms around his neck as he rests his hands on her hips. "You look so handsome." She says kissing him on the lips.

"You look really beautiful tonight." He says kissing her more passionately on the lips, with Natalie returning the kiss just as passionately as he.

Natalie guides them to sit on the bed and she hands Cas a gift box. He opens it and Natalie explains what it is. He opens the coupon book to see what's in it.

1. Full Body Massage.

2. Let's have alone time.

3. Sweetie of your choice.

4. Kiss For Five Minutes.

5. Candlelit Dinner.

6. Dress Me Up (wear an outfit of their choice.)

7. Fulfil your fantasy.

8. Whatever you want to do.

9. Watch an adult movie

10. A chance to reclaim one coupon already used.

Castiel kisses Natalie on the lips. "Thank you Natalie. I promise you I will use this wisely." He sets the coupon to one side and gives Natalie her gift.

Natalie opens the box and cover her mouth with her hand. She finds herself looking at the most beautiful piece of jewellery she has ever laid eyes upon. "Oh Cas this necklace is so beautiful."

Cas puts the necklace on Natalie. He thinks it looks more beautiful now she is wearing it. "This necklace was made in heaven."

Natalie's eyes well up with happy tears at hearing this. She hugs Castiel. "I love it, thank you so much. I'm never going to take this off."

After sharing a quick kiss, the couple head off to the Chinese restaurant, where they enjoy a delicious meal. On the way home, they notice a photographer booth taking pictures of couples. They decide to get a picture. The picture looks very similar to the picture Natalie saw of the two when Zachariah sent her and Dean five years into the future. They pay for the photo and head back to the motel. As they get to the motel door, Natalie feels the sudden urge to make love with Castiel then and there. She pounces on him, attacking him with kisses. This takes Cas by surprise but he responds to her touches. They somehow make it into the room where they spend the rest of the night making passionate love in bed.

Natalie awoke the next morning with a big smile on her face. Last night with Castiel was amazing and she couldn't wait to have another night like that. She didn't know what came over her when she felt the need to make love with Castiel. Something in her body was pushing her to do it. She noticed Cas wasn't in the bed with her. A note was placed on the pillow. She picked it up and read it. The note explained that he had a wonderful tine last night and that he would see her again tonight. She held the butterfly on her necklace and kissed it, thinking of Cas. Still smiling, she headed for a shower and got dressed. Just as she finished getting dressed, she heard Dean calling her from the other side of the door. "Are you decent?" He asks.

"Yeah." She shouts out.

Sam and Dean walk in dressed in their suits. Dean notices the photo of Castiel and Natalie laying on the bedside table. "You know, you and Cas do make a nice couple." He says smiling at his sister and handing Sam the photo to look at.

"Thanks bro. I'm going to enlarge that photo and frame it."

"I take it you both had a good time last night." Sam says, placing the photo back on the table.

"Yeah we did." She notices her brothers wearing their suits. "Has something else happened?" She asks.

"Yeah double suicide." Dean replies. "We're heading over there to see if the two are related to the others."

"Ok give me a minute to change." She quickly gets changed and they head of to the coroner's.

"Agent Marley, you just can't stay away." The coroner says to them when they enter the room.

"Heard you tagged another double suicide."

"I just finished closing."

"Doctor Corman, these are my partners Special Agent Cliff and Special Agent Lee." Dean says to the coroner.

The coroner shakes Sam and Natalie's hands. "I pulled the organ sets and sent off the tox samples." Doctor Corman says as he hangs up his lab coat on the rack.

"Do you mind if we take a look sir?" Natalie asks.

"Not at all, Agent. Like I said before, their good and plenties are already Tupperwared." He says opening the fridge to reveal the organs to the trio. He tosses his keys to Dean and then leaves.

"You guys can examine the organs. There ain't no way I'm touching them." Natalie says to her brothers.

The brothers get to work examining the organs of the victims. Dean holds out a heart to his sister. "Be my valentine." He says with a cheeky grin.

Natalie turns away in disgust. "Ewww Dean. That's gross."

Sam looks at the heart. "Woah. Wait a second." He grabs the open box and opens another box with another heart. "These hearts have identical marks." He guides a magnifying glass over the marks.

"That looks like a letter to me." Natalie says looking at the mark, which resembles the letter M.

"Oh no." Sam remarks.

"What is it?" Dean asks.

"I think it's Enochian." He replies.

"Do you think it could be like the markings we have on our ribs?" Natalie asks her brothers.

"I don't know."

Dean whips out his cell phone and calls Cas. "Cas it's Dean. Yeah. Room 31C, basement level, St James Medical Center." He turns round and comes face to face with Cas.

"I'm there now." Cas says, still holding the phone to his ear.

"I can see that."

"I'm going to hang up now." And he does with Dean doing the same. He goes over to Natalie and gives her a quick kiss on the lips before going over and picking up the heart.

After the kiss, Natalie feels the overwhelming urge she felt last night, but has to control herself in front of her brothers, which is no easy feat. She looks at Cas who is now holding the heart in his hand. "Eww babe, how even hold that?" She asks him.

He just smiles at her before turning his attention back to the heart. "You're right Sam. These are angelic marks. You will probably find similar marks on the other hearts."

"So what does it mean?" Sam asks.

"These are marks of union. This man and woman were intended to mate." He says putting the heart back in the box and wiping his hands.

"Ok so who put them there?" Natalie asks as he stands next to Cas and holds his hand at her side.

Cas smiles at this gesture. "I believe you all know him as Cupid."

"Woah are you serious babe?"

"Very serious." He turns to the brothers. "What human myth has mistaken for Cupid is actually a lower order of angel. Technically, it's a cherub, third class. They are everywhere all over the world."

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" Dean asks. This causes Natalie and Sam to snigger.

"They're not incontinent." Castiel says to the trio. "A cupid has very obviously gone rogue and we have to stop him before he kills again."

"Ok but where are we even going to find a cupid?" Natalie asks and that is how they find themselves at a tiny restaurant decorated with Valentine's Day decorations. The four sat at a booth in the corner. Natalie sat next to Castiel while Sam and Dean sat opposite them. The waitress brings Dean and Sam their burgers and Natalie and Cas their chips to share. Natalie feeds a chips to Castiel, who eats it and finds it tasty. He repeats this with Natalie. They share a loving kiss.

"Come on lovebirds, not here. I'm trying to eat." Dean says to the happy couple.

Natalie gets out her picture phone and hands it to Sam. "Hey Sam. Be a sport and take a picture of me and Cas." She asks as she cuddles up to Cas. They both smile as Sam takes the picture and he hands her phone back to her. Cas and Natalie look lovingly at the picture before she puts the phone back in her pocket.

Dean takes one look at his burger and shoves his plate aside. "Wait you're not hungry?" Sam asks.

"No."

"Then you're not going to finish that?" Castiel asks. Dean shoes the plate closer to Cas, who grabs the burger. Just as he's about to take a bite, he can sense Cupid's presence. "He's here." He points over to a couple who are making out. "Meet me at the back." He says and disappears.

The trio get up to go meet him. "Cas where is he?"

"I have him tethered." He begins to chant in Enochian. "Manifest yourself." He puts his hand down and looks around the room.

"So where is he?" Dean asks.

"Here I am." A male voice speaks from behind Dean. The stranger, who they assume is Cupid, grabs him from behind and lifts him off the ground into a bone crushing hug.

"Help." Dean pleads with the trio.

"Oh, help is on the way." Cupid replies. He notices Castiel and hops over to give him a bone crushing hug. He approaches Sam who attempts to run away but Cupid catches him. Seeing what happened to the other three, Natalie decides she can do without a hug, so she hides behind Castiel. "Don't think I don't see you there pretty lady." Cupid says as he sees Natalie hiding behind Cas. He pushes Cas to the side and gives Natalie the same hug as he gave the three men.

"What the hell is going on? Is he fighting us?" She asks.

"This is their handshake." Castiel replies.

"I don't like it." Dean says.

"I don't think anyone does." Natalie says as Cupid releases her. She immediately heads to Castiel's side for protection.

"What can I do for you?" Cupid asks the four.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Your targets, the ones you've marked, they're slaughtering each other."

Cupid looks sad and confused at this statement. "What? They are?"

"Listen, we know that you've been flying around, hitting people with your arrows and they're murdering each other. We'd like to know why?" Natalie says calmly to Cupid. Cupid then begins to sob and goes over to a corner. Natalie feels bad so she goes over to Cupid to comfort him. "Look I'm sorry." She says patting Cupid on the back. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Cupid turns round and hold onto Natalie for dear life. "Love is more than a word to me." He sobs out. "I love love. I love it. If that's wrong, I don't wanna be right."

"Ok ok." She says patting him on the back. "You can let go of me now." He doesn't let go. "Guys a little help please."

Castiel tells Cupid to let go of her and he does. During their conversation with Cupid, they discovered that the cupids had fixed up their parents and that he wasn't responsible for the slaughtering.

They head back to the motel to rest. The urge overcomes Natalie once again and she begs Castiel to stay with her. He agrees and the couple made love more than once that night.

Natalie spent most of the morning after in bed as she was tired from last nights events. When she finally got out of bed and dressed, she headed into her brother's room. "Oh you're finally. What the hell were you doing?" Dean asks. Natalie is about to respond but holds his hand up. "You know on second thoughts, I don't even wanna know."

Natalie notices her brothers looking at a closed briefcase. "What's in there?" She asks.

"I have no idea." Sam replies back.

"Well let's take then, shall we?" She carefully opens the briefcase. It snaps open and the trio are blinded by a bright, white light then it fades.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was a human soul." Castiel speaks from behind them.

They turn round and see him holding a bag full of burgers. "Hey what's with all the burgers, babe?" Natalie asks as the urge comes over her once again.

"Actually this is a clue as to what is going on."

"And what is going on?" Dean asks. He notices Natalie looking at Cas and acting very strangely. "Hey you ok?" He asks.

All three men look at her. "Yeah I'm fine." She lies as she continues to look at Cas with eyes filled with lust.

"This town is suffering from hunger." He says as he stands in front of the siblings. "Starvation to be exact. Specifically, Famine."

"Oh fantastic." Dean says throwing his arms in the air. "The horseman."

"I thought Famine meant like starvation as in hungry for food." Sam says to the angel.

"It does but it doesn't mean just for food. Everyone seems to be starving for something, sex," He looks at Natalie as he says this. "Attention, drugs, love. The cherub made them crave love and then Famine came and made them rabid for it."

"I thought angels were unaffected by this." Dean asks.

"It's Jimmy, my vessel. His appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect." He then went on to explain all about Famine.

Natalie grabbed Castiel's hand. "Can I talk to you in my room?" Not giving him a chance to respond, she drags him from her brother's room and into hers. The minute the door is closed, she kisses Castiel intensely. They back up onto the bed.

"What has gotten into you?" Castiel asks.

"I just want you." She says attempting to kiss him again but he gets up from the bed.

"I think you have been affected by Famine, Natalie."

Natalie gets up form the bed and tries to kiss him. "No I haven't. This is who I am."

Castiel sighs. "I'm sorry." He says before he puts two fingers to her forehead and quickly catches her falling body. He transports them to Sam and Dean's room.

Sam and Dean quickly rush over to their sister. "What happened?" Dean asks as Castiel lays Natalie on the bed.

"I believe she has been affected by Famine." He replies as he sits by Natalie's side on the bed.

"And you had to knock her out." Sam asks.

"It was for her own good, Sam."

"What was she craving?" Sam asks.

Castiel's face turns red and he looks to the floor. "I would prefer not to discuss it."

Dean realises what it is. "Oh, well you did the right thing Cas. We better find Famine. Sam." He turns round and Sam isn't there. "Sam." He calls out.

Sam emerges from the bathroom. "You guys better go without me."

"You ok Sam?"

"I think it got me. I'm hungry for it."

"Hungry for what?"

"Demon blood."

Dean turns to Cas. "You gotta get him out of here. Beam him to Montana or somewhere."

"I can't Dean. The hunger will travel with him."

They lock Sam in the bathroom to ensure his safety. "What about Natalie? We can't leave her here." He says to the angel.

"We'll have to take her with us." He picks up her body and carries her to the car with Dean in tow.

Natalie awakens sometime later in the impala with no recollection of what happened. "What the hell?" She says getting out of the car. She heads into the café in the hopes of finding her brothers or Castiel there. She didn't expect to find what she did. Lots of dead people lying around the café. An old man out cold in his wheelchair and Sam with stains of blood around his mouth. "What is going on?"

Castiel walks up and embraces her. "Are you alright, Natalie?"

"Yeah I'm alright but what happened here?" She looks to Sam. "Oh no. It's happening again."

They get back to Bobby's and lock Sam in the panic room until he calms down.

"That's not your brother in there. Not really." Castiel says over Sam's yelling.

"We know." Dean says taking another drink of whiskey.

"He will be ok, won't he." Natalie asks Cas with pleading eyes.

"He'll be fine once he gets it out of his system."

"I need to get some air." Dean announces and leaves.

Natalie attempts to go after him but Cas stops her. "It's probably best to leave him alone for now."

The couple experience awkward silence for a moment. "Listen Cas, I wanna apologise for my behaviour…"

He silences her with a kiss. "It wasn't your fault Natalie. You couldn't help it."

"I know but I should have tried but I couldn't control it."

He pulls her into a hug. "It's ok. Everything is fine."

"So are we good?"

"Yeah we're good."

_**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this. I want to say a big thank you to superloudean for her wonderful idea on Nat's present to Castiel. Also thank you to those who have faved and alerted this story. Massive thank yous go to superloudean, Maddy Love Castiel, Furionknight and CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle for the amazing reviews. For all those who review this chapter. If you could look at the coupon list and pick out which one you want Cas to cash in in the next chapter, I would greatly appreciate it. Next chapter, Bobby's wife comes back from the dead. In case I don't get another chapter up before Christmas, I want to wish all my readers a Merry Christmas. Hope you all enjoy yourselves.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	14. Cashing In A Coupon

Natalie, Sam and Dean had just arrived back in Sioux Falls after a case involving a gang of vampires. Sam had eventually calmed down after the incident with Famine and the demon blood, so Natalie and Dean had deemed it safe for him to tag along. Natalie had totally kicked butt on that hunt. She always seemed to have a knack for killing vampires. Her father had pointed that out to her when he first took her hunting. It made her feel like Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Sam had been trying to get a hold of Bobby ever since they arrived back but had no luck getting through to him.

"How far can he get in that chair?" Dean asks as they enter the café.

"Come on guys, this is Bobby we're talking about. I'm sure he's just fine." Natalie said, assuring her brothers. "He's probably just busy."

Sam nods at his sister. "You're probably right Nat." He looks at the corner and sees the man they've come to question.

The three siblings approach the man at his table and sit down. A waitress comes up to them carrying a pot of coffee. "Would any of you like a cup of coffee?" She asks the group of four. Dean says yes to the coffee. The waitress pours it and walks of.

Dean then turns his attention to the man. "So Mr Wells, why don't you tell us what you saw?"

"Call me Digger." He responds.

"Digger?" Dean questions the man. The nods his head in acknowledgement. "So who gave you that name?" Dean asks with a smirk on his face.

"I did." Digger replies.

"Dude, you can't go giving yourself your own nickname."

"Who died and made you queen?" Digger retorts back.

Natalie and Sam snigger at this remark causing Dean to glare at them. "Ok Digger, tell us what you saw?" Natalie asks Digger.

Digger takes a breath before replying. "I saw Clay Thompson climb into Benny Sutton's trailer through the window. Couple minutes later, he walked out and Benny's dead."

Dean pulls out a picture of Clay from his front pocket and holds it up in front of Digger. "And is this the guy you saw?"

Digger looks at the picture. "Well yeah but he was covered in mud."

"You're aware that Clay Thompson has been dead for at least five years." Sam says to Digger.

"Yep."

"And you're positive it was this guy." Dean asks holding up the picture once again.

"You calling me a liar?"

"How can a dead guy kill Benny. You gotta know that sounds crazy right." Natalie point outs to the man.

"I don't know but I'll tell you this." He leans in closer and whispers. "Benny killed Clay five years ago and I think he rised from the grave to seek revenge." He looks behind Natalie and sees the local sheriff. "Heads up."

The sheriff approaches their table. "Digger." She greets with Digger responding back. She then turns her attention to the Winchesters. "Gentlemen, lady, I'm Sheriff Jody Mills. I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

"Agents Dorfman, Neidermeyer and Watson. FBI" Dean says to her as they show her their badges.

"Welcome to Sioux Falls, Agents. Can I ask what you're doing with Digger?"

"They're only doing their job, Sheriff." Digger replies to the Sheriff's question.

"I find it hard to believe that the FBI believes that a dead man committed this murder." She eyes them suspiciously. "What did you say your jurisdiction was?"

"Wherever the US government sends us Sheriff." Natalie responds.

"How about I have a little chat with your supervisor about that." She says getting her cell phone out of her pocket. Sam hands her the card with a number and she dials it. "Agent Willis, this is Sheriff Jody Mills…." She cuts off looking a little confused. "Bobby?" The siblings look at each other, panic evident upon their faces.

"Excuse me?" They hear Bobby say from the other end of the line.

"Is this Bobby Singer?"

"Listen I don't know who this is, but this is Agent Tom Willis of the FBI."

"Bull crap." She replies before hanging up. "FBI, huh?"

Natalie laughs nervously. "So you know Bobby?"

"Here's what I know about Bobby Singer. He's a menace around here. Ass-full of drunk and disorderlies and mail fraud. You understanding me?" She addresses the Winchesters.

"We're all in agreement that you've made yourself crystal clear." Natalie replies back to the Sheriff.

"Whatever you four are planning, it ends here. Ten-four on that, Agents."

After the incident in the café, they head over to Bobby's. Just as Natalie gets out of the impala, her phone goes off and she sees it's Cas calling her. "I'll see you guys inside" She says to her brothers who head inside as she answers her phone. "Hey babe. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is alright Natalie." Cas answers. "I was wondering if you're busy at the moment."

"Yeah, me and the boys are working a new case right now. Why?"

"I was thinking of using one of the coupons you gave me."

"Great. What coupon were you thinking of cashing in?" She asks.

"The one that say Fulfil Your Fantasy."

Natalie face turns red upon hearing this. She is quite anxious to find out what Castiel's fantasy could be. "Awesome. What did you have in mind?" Castiel tells her and she giggles. "Ok that can definitely be arranged but it will have to wait until after this case."

"That is just fine. I'm very much looking forward to spending time with you. It's nice to be able to pretend that the apocalypse isn't happening every once in while."

"Yeah it does." Natalie says with a smile. Sam and Dean walk out the front door of Bobby's house. "Hey I gotta go Cas but I'll see you once this case is finished."

"Alright then. I love you."

"I love you to." She says still smiling and ends the call.

"Was that Cas?" Sam asks her as they climb into the impala.

"Yeah."

"Is everything ok?" Dean asks as he starts up the engine.

"Yeah he just wanted to know if I was busy. So where are we going?"

"St Anthony's Cemetery." Dean replies. "We're going to check out Clay Thompson's grave. Bobby says there's nothing going on but we're just making sure it is nothing and if it is, we'll hit the road."

The sky is dark by the time they reach the cemetery. They find Clay Thompson's grave and find that the mud around his grave looks fresh. "You guys can dig up his grave cos I sure as hell ain't doing it." Natalie says to her brothers. She just didn't feel right digging up someone's grave, even if it was for a case.

Sam and Dean dig while Natalie watches. Once they reach the coffin, Sam opens it up only to find it empty. They head over to Clay's house to search for any clues as to what is going on. They split up to make the search go faster. Natalie turns a corner when she hears a scuffle coming from the living room. She races in along with Sam, gun at the ready. A man is crouching on the floor with Dean standing over him. "Don't shoot me please. There's some money in the safe." The man pleads with them.

"We don't want your money." Dean says to the man

"What?" The man asks looking up at them.

"You're Clay Thompson right?" Sam asks him.

The man stands up. "Who are you?"

"We're FBI." Natalie answers the Clay's question.

"FBI. Oh my god, this is about Benny."

"What about Benny?" Dean asks.

"He killed me, he shot me and I'm supposed to just let him get away with that?" He says angrily.

"Are you confessing?"

"Please I'll go with you. Just don't wake my kids."

"You'll go where with us?" Natalie asks.

"Jail." Clay responds.

"Ok so you're the Clay Thompson that died five years ago, right."

"Yeah."

"And three days ago, you climb out of your grave and kill Sutton." Dean continues for Natalie.

Clay's wife comes down the stairs and tells him she's called 911. He explains that the Winchesters are the FBI and they need to talk about what happened with Sutton. They head outside and are greeted by Sheriff Mills and another cop pointing their guns at him. The Winchesters end up getting arrested and Natalie spends her first time ever in a jail cell.

"Well this is a first for me." She says sitting down on the cot next to Dean. "I know this is going to sound crazy but I think that damn zombie paid her off or something."

Sam can see Bobby talking with the Sheriff as the door opens. The sheriff frees them and they walk out the station with Bobby.

"I thought the Sheriff hated you Bobby?" Dean asks.

"She did until five days ago when the dead started rising."

"And this is coming up for the first time why?" Natalie asks Bobby.

He wheels around to face her. "Look I told your brothers there was nothing here and there isn't."

Natalie is even more confused. "Bobby there are zombies in this town. How can you say there's nothing here?"

"Look Natalie, there's zombies and then there's zombies."

Natalie shakes her head, still confused. "Huh?"

"Follow me?" He gestures and the Winchesters follow him out of the station.

They arrive at Bobby's house. "You wanna tell us what the hell…" Dean starts to ask but trails off as a woman walks out of Bobby's kitchen carrying a plate.

"Hello." She says to the siblings. "I didn't realise you were bringing company." She says to Bobby.

"It's 4am babe." Bobby says as he wheels up to the table. "You didn't have to cook."

"I'll get more plates." She says cheerily, walking back into the kitchen.

"Bobby, who's that?" Natalie asks.

"Karen, my wife."

Dean looks at Bobby. "Your new wife."

"My dead wife."

Dean is about to say something when Bobby's wife walks back into the room. "Please sit down, the pie will be ready shortly." She says then walks back into the kitchen.

"Oh goody, I love pie." Dean says causing Sam, Bobby and Natalie to roll their eyes at him.

Karen serves the pie and Dean seems to be enjoying it. "Mmmm. This is incredible Mrs Singer."

"Thank you Dean." She says as she serves Bobby his piece of pie.

"Thanks Karen. This looks great. Can you give us a minute please?" Karen smiles at them before retreating back into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on Bobby?" Dean whispers in a hushed voice.

"Look Dean, I can explain."

"Explain what? Why you lied to us. Or the zombie baking pies in your kitchen?"

"First of all, that's my wife. So watch your mouth."

"Bobby that woman in there isn't your wife and you know that." Natalie says trying to reason with Bobby.

"I've done all the usual drills. Holy water, salt." Bobby explained. He then went on tell them that he cremated her rather than bury her and but he buried her ashes in the cemetery. Karen and Clay weren't the only people to rise from their graves. About fifteen other people also crawled their way out of their resting places. He also explained how Death, the horseman, was behind this. The Winchesters knew instantly what they needed to do. Bobby begged and pleaded with them to leave his wife alone. Sam and Natalie, for Bobby's sake, agreed to leave Karen alone. Dean agreed silently. He felt for Bobby but he knew what he needed to do.

The Winchesters were currently sat in a café, thinking about their current situation. After taking a sip of his coffee, Dean speaks out. "Guys we can't just leave Bobby there with that zombie pretending to be his wife."

Natalie sighs in frustration. "I know we can't Dean but Bobby is really happy that she's back and I don't wanna take that away from him."

"Natalie, what if she decides to make a meal out of him. You know what we have to do."

Dean and Natalie stare intensely at each other. Dean can understand where his sister is coming from. He doesn't like the idea of just walking into Bobby's and blowing his wife's head off and Natalie understood where Dean was coming from but she couldn't do that to Bobby not after everything he's done for her and her brothers. Natalie gets up from her stool. "Where are you going?" Sam asks, gently grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

"I need to clear my head so I'm going for a walk. Call me if anything comes up." Sam releases his grip and Natalie walks out of the café intending on heading to the park.

Natalie sat on a bench in the park, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. She was stumped on what to do about their current predicament. She had only one person who she could ask for advice on the matter. So she dialled his number and prayed to God that he wasn't busy. After three rings, he answered the phone. "Hey babe, are you busy right now?"

"Not at the moment no." Castiel pauses for a brief moment before continuing. "Are you feeling alright Natalie. I can sense a great amount of frustration and confusion coming from you?" He asks concerned.

Natalie sighs before responding. "It's this case we're working on right now. It's the reason I called you. I could use some advice on what to do."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, the dead are rising all over Sioux Falls and one of them happens to be Bobby's wife. Dean insists we have to kill her but I can't do that to Bobby. I've never seen him this happy before. I know it's the right thing to do but I just can't bring myself to do it. What do you think I should do?"

Castiel closes his eyes and thinks before giving Natalie his answers. "I'm afraid your brother is right." He can hear Natalie groaning on the other end of the line. "However you are also right?"

Natalie's face is one of confusion. "Huh? What are you trying to say Cas?"

"You and Dean both have different morals. You are compassionate and considerate of other people's feelings whereas Dean is more of a leader type and is always willing to do the right thing regardless of the consequences. The only bit of advice I can give you is trust your instincts and everything will work out ok."

Natalie sighs in content. "I really don't know what I'd do without you. I don't know what I've done to deserve you in my life."

Castiel laughs a little. "I'm sure you would get on just fine without me. Please don't hesitate to call if you need anymore help and I'll see you after you finished this case."

"Ok I love you." Castiel replies the same and Natalie ends the call. Not a second later, her phone rings again and this time it is Sam calling her. "What's up Sam?"

"Finally I've been trying to get through for ages. What have you been doing?"

"I was talking with Cas now what is it?"

"We have a serious problem. Can you meet us at Bobby's?"

Natalie can sense the urgency in her brother's voice. "Ok I'm on my way." She hangs up and quickly makes her way to Bobby's.

"Keep your damn voice down." Bobby says wheeling into the main room. "Karen's upstairs."

Dean chooses to ignore this and turns to Bobby. "Who's Old Lady Jones?"

"The first one to rise." Bobby replies. Sam had filled Natalie in on what happened with Mrs Jones. How she ate her husband and tried to eat him.

"She was the first one to go bad Bobby." Sam says with his arms folded.

"She was always a nutty broad." Bobby says.

"Did she ever try to eat her husband when she was alive?" Natalie asks.

"No."

"Look Bobby I feel for you." Dean says trying to level with Bobby. "But you have got to acknowledge you're not seeing this straight."

"Bobby these things are turning. We've gotta stop them." Sam says trying to convince the older hunter to do the right thing.

Natalie remembered Castiel's advice on following her instincts and they were telling her that Bobby would eventually do the right thing himself. "Listen guys let's just leave him alone."

They hear the sound of a gun clicking and turn to see Bobby with a gun in his hand. "You boys had better listen to your sister. I want you off my property."

"Or what you'll shoot." Sam says to Bobby, shocked that he would pull a gun on them.

"If Karen turns, I will take care of it myself." Bobby says with determination. "Now I'm not telling you twice."

The Winchester siblings leave Bobby's house and park a little bit away from the house. "He's gone crazy." Dean says, after turning of the engine.

"It's his wife Dean."

"Yeah Dean. Put yourself in his shoes for just a second."

"Listen this whole town is gonna be a chowfest soon and I don't like Bobby being alone in his house baking pie with the living dead. I've got no choice. I'm gonna have to go back there and kill her." Dean says to his younger siblings.

"If he sees you, you're a dead man."

"Well then I won't let him see me."

"Ok, Natalie and I will head into town and rescue everyone. Should be easy."

"You're gonna have to convince the sheriff to help you guys."

"How are we going to do that Dean?" Natalie says to her brother. "Her son is one of those things, I don't think she's gonna be lending a hand anytime soon."

"If anybody can convince her, it's you Natalie." Dean says, smirking at his sister.

Dean goes to Bobby's and Natalie and Sam head to the Sheriff's house. When they are about to knock on the door, they hear the sound of dishes smashing. Sam kicks down the door and the run into the living room and see the Sheriff's son eating his father while the Sheriff looks on afraid and disgusted. They both rush her out of the house.

"But my husband…" The sheriff says as she tries to get back into her house.

"He's already dead."

"That was not my son."

"You're right, it wasn't."

"Sheriff your town is in danger and we need your help to save everyone. Can you do this for us, Sheriff?" Natalie says as she tries to calm her down.

She begins to cry. "How do we put them down?"

"Headshot. It's the only thing that works."

The sheriff runs a hand through her hair. "We're gonna need weapons."

"We're gonna start rounding up everyone we can find. Is there a safe place we can take them?" Sam asks.

"Jail." The sheriff replies.

"Alright." Sam gets his gun out and throws the sheriff a sympathetic glance before heading into her house and killing her undead son. Once that is over, they round up everyone they can and head into the police station.

They hand out weapons to everyone. "If I hand you a gun and you see a dead person." Sam says as he, Natalie and the sheriff hand out guns to the civilians. "I don't care if it's your friend, neighbour or a loved one, you shoot them in the head."

"Who exactly are you people?" A random civilian asks the siblings.

"We're friends of Bobby Singer." Natalie replies to the man.

"Town drunk?" The same man says.

"We were under the impression that he was the won drunk." Natalie says pointing to Digger.

"Yeah and who told you that?"

"Bobby. Anyway enough talk. Sam, you and I will watch the front door." Natalie says to her brother as they head to their post with the sheriff in tow.

Minutes go by and there is not a peep coming from the undead town members. "Something's not right." Sam says to his sister and the sheriff. "The undead are turning but they're not coming here."

"If they're not coming here then where are they going?" The sheriff asks.

"I know." Natalie runs out of the station.

"Natalie!" Sam shouts after his sister as he and the sheriff give chase.

Her destination is Bobby's place. When they get there, they find the place crawling with the undead. They shoot their way through the zombies to get into the house. It's good thing they got there when they did. Zombies had trapped Dean and Bobby in a closet and were currently trying to eat them. In no time at all, the three killed all the zombies.

When daylight struck, they gathered the bodies and burned them at the cemetery. Dean, Sam, Natalie and the sheriff watch as the bodies go up in flames. "There doesn't seem to be anymore zombies in town." Dean says breaking the silence.

"How's everybody doing, Sheriff?" Natalie asks.

"Well they're freaked out. Traumatized. A few have called the papers but nobodies believing them. Is everyone accounted for?"

"All but one."

Bobby wanted to burn his wife privately. The siblings joined him as he watched his wife's body being burned by the fire. "I should apologise for losing my head back there."

"You don't have to Bobby." Natalie said reassuringly. "We probably would have done the same in your shoes."

Bobby continued to stare into the flames as he spoke his next sentence. "Before I killed her again, Karen told me why Death was here. He came for me."

"What do you mean he came for you?" Dean asks.

"Death came for me. He brought Karen back to send me a message because I'm one of the reasons, you're still saying no to Lucifer, Sam. They wanted me out of the way."

"Are you going to be alright Bobby?" Sam asks.

Bobby looks up at Sam with a sad glance before returning his gaze to his wife's burning body. Sam, Dean and Bobby headed into to have a few beers while Natalie headed to the store to buy that special something for Castiel's fantasy. He had told her what coupon he wanted to cash in and told her what he fantasised about. Once she got what she needed, she phoned Cas. "I've got everything I need. Can you come and get me now. I'm standing in front of Diane's Delights in Sioux Falls." No sooner had she finished her sentence, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips connect to her neck.

"I have missed you." Castiel whispered huskily in her ear.

Natalie turns around in his arms and kisses him passionately on the lips. "I've missed you to."

Cas looks into the bag she's carrying. "I have to say, I'm very much looking forward to seeing you in that outfit." He smiles seductively at her.

"When you first told me this is what you wanted to do, I was surprised but after seeing this outfit I can't wait to get started."

"Let us not wait any longer." He put two fingers to her forehead and teleported them to a motel. Natalie went into the bathroom to change into the outfit she bought while Cas took of his trench coat, his suit jacket and his tie.

The bathroom door opened minutes later and Castiel's jaw dropped at the sight of his girlfriend. There she was dressed in a sexy version of a police officer. "Wow you look beautiful, Natalie."

Natalie walked towards him, swinging her hips seductively. She pulls out a pair of handcuffs and ties his hands behind his back and makes him get on his knees. "That's Officer Natalie to you." She begins to circle him. "I hear you've been a very bad angel." She pulls him to his feet and rips his shirt open, running her hands up and down his smooth chest. "I have to bring you to justice." She shoves him onto the bed. Castiel smiles as his lover climbs on top of him and kisses him on the lips. Castiel can tell this is going to be one night he will remember forever.

_**I hope you guys liked that. I was really struggling to try and figure out what Castiel's fantasy should be. I was thinking something to do with angels then I got the idea of dressing her up like a sexy cop and giving Castiel his just desserts. Thank you to all who have faved and alerted this story. And big thank you to superloudean, CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle, Maddy Love Castiel, Shinoslittlesister, MyEffect, vudu and DiaDeLosMuertos for their wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I hope you guys continue enjoying the story with this chapter. Next chapter, Zachariah returns, Sam and Dean take a trip into heaven and Natalie has to comfort Castiel when he decides to stop searching for God. I hope everyone has a Happy New Year.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	15. Made In Heaven

Natalie was hanging out with her brothers in their motel room. They were chatting, laughing and drinking to good times when Dean got a sudden craving for pie.

"There has to be some pie here." Dean said to his siblings as he raided through the mini fridge.

"Dean you're not going to find any pie in there." Sam said but Dean still continued with his search.

"I have to have pie Sam."

"Well there's only one simple solution to this problem." Natalie spoke up causing her brothers to look at her. "I'll go to the shop and buy some pie."

Dean went up to his sister and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. "You are a saint, little sis."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back soon." Natalie said as she grabbed her jacket, purse and Ruby's knife, just in case she ran into trouble, and walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

When Natalie found the pie section in the store, she spent a long time trying to decide what kind of pie to get Dean. In the end, she decided to buy the apple pie. She went up to the till, paid for it and left the store. _I better get back _Natalie thought as she looked up at the jet black sky.

When she got back to the motel, she noticed her brothers door was slightly opened. She dropped her bags and quickly pulled out Ruby's knife. She approached the door slowly and pushed it open slightly more. Peeking through the gap, she noticed a familiar figure in a trench coat. She walks into the room and Cas turns to face her with a sad expression. "Hey Cas what's…." She starts to say but Cas steps out of her line of vision and Natalie is frozen in shock at the sight before her eyes. Her brothers lying dead on their beds, covered in blood. "Oh god no. Sam! Dean!" She cries out running forward to her brothers bodies but Castiel stops her and pulls her into his embrace. She sobs her heart out and Castiel tries his best to comfort his grieving girlfriend.

"Natalie you're brothers are fine."

Natalie looks up at him angrily and steps out of his embrace. "Fine!" She shouts at the angel. "You call this fine Cas. My brothers are dead!"

Castiel cautiously approaches her and places his hands on her shoulders. "Natalie, your brothers souls are in heaven. This is all the work of Zachariah."

Natalie pauses in her sobbing and rage. "What do you mean Zachariah's work? What does that asshole have to do with this?"

"This," He gestures around the room, "was all orchestrated so that your brothers will say yes to Michael and Lucifer."

Natalie's blood began to boil upon hearing this. "Wait until I get my hands on that son of bitch. I'll tear him to shreds!"

"Natalie, please try and calm down." Castiel asks taking her hand in his. His touch always manages to sooth her. "I have to get in contact with your brothers."

"How are you going to do that?" Natalie asks as she closes the room door and shuts the curtain blinds.

"You'll see." He says as he approaches the TV and starts chanting in enochian. "I've got him." He says to Natalie who joins him. "Dean."

There is some static before Dean's voice can be heard. "Cas?"

"Yeah it's me." Castiel replies.

"Stop poking around in my dreams. I need some me time." Natalie hears Dean say.

"Listen to me very closely Dean. This isn't a dream."

"Then what is it."

"Deep down you already know."

There is a brief moment of silence before Dean speaks again. "I'm dead."

"Condolences."

"What about Sam and Natalie, Cas? Are they alright?" Dean asks the angel.

"I'm afraid Sam shared the same fate. However, Natalie is ok. She wasn't in the room when it happened."

Dean breathes out a sigh of relief. At least his sister was ok but what about Sam. "Where am I Cas?"

"You're in heaven, Dean." The angel replies.

"Heaven?"

"Please, listen. This spell this connection, it's difficult to maintain."

"If I'm in heaven then where's Sam?"

"What do you see?" Castiel asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Some people see a tunnel or a river. What do you see?"

"I'm in my car, I'm on a road."

"Alright, a road. Follow that road, Dean and you'll find Sam."

Dean's voice can't be heard and the connection is cut. Castiel turns to Natalie and takes notice of how worried she looks. He cups her face in his hands and meets her lips in a gentle kiss. "If your brother does what I told him. He should be fine."

Natalie nods her head. "Ok. I need to get something to eat. I'm starving. Do you want anything babe?"

"No thank you, Natalie. I must work on getting back that connection."

"Ok, while you work on that, I'm going to fix a sandwich." She makes herself a ham and cheese sandwich and moans as she takes a bite. She's always like ham and cheese sandwiches, ever since she was a little girl.

"Natalie, I have the connection back!" Cas shouts back and Natalie kneels by the TV. "Sam, Dean. Natalie is here." He turns to her. "You can speak to them if you wish."

Natalie takes a deep breath before speaking to her brothers. "Sam, Dean." She says with a shaky voice. Castiel put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Natalie are you alright?" Sam asks his sister

"Yeah I'm fine but what about you guys. You're dead."

"We'll be fine and we'll be back in no time." Dean reassures her. "Oh remember back in 1996 on the fourth of July?"

Natalie chuckles as she remembers what happened. "Yeah good times."

"Hey Cas. As you know I found Sam but there was this weird beam of light."

"Don't go into the light." Castiel says suddenly.

"Ok, thanks Carol Anne. What was it?" Dean asks.

"Now what but who. It's Zachariah. He's looking for you."

"What happens if he finds us?" Sam asks.

"You can't say yes to Lucifer if you're dead so Zachariah needs to return you to your bodies."

"That's a good thing, right."

"No it isn't Sam. You're behind the wall. This is a rare opportunity."

"For what?" Dean asks.

"You need to find an angel by the name of Joshua."

"What's so important about this particular angel, Cas?" Sam asks.

"The rumour is, he talks to God. We should find out what God has been saying. You need to follow the Axis Mundi road. It's a path that runs through heaven. People see it as different things. For you two, it's two lane asphalt. The road will lead you to a garden and that is where you will find Joshua."

"Alright Cas. Make sure you look after Natalie for us." Dean says to the angel.

"I will Dean. You have my word" The TV goes static before the connection is cut of once again. "Natalie." The angel says as he turns around, expecting to come face to face with her, but he doesn't. He then notices her sitting on the chair asleep. Castiel has always admired how beautiful she looks when asleep. He notices her shivering, so he takes of his trench coat and lays it on top of her. He watches over her until he establishes a connection with the Winchester brothers again.

Natalie wakes up much later, feeling slightly refreshed. She smiles at Cas. "Hey, do you know how Sam and Dean are doing?"

"I've sent them in search of angel called Joshua. He speaks to God and I hope he will help and send your brothers back."

They spend the remainder of their time in each others arms. The bodies of her brothers gasp for air and Natalie jumps out of Castiel's arms. "Sam, Dean. I'm so glad you're ok." She says, hugging each brother in turn.

"Yeah we're fine Natalie." Dean says patting down his shirt.

The brothers tell Castiel and Natalie what Joshua had said about God. How he was aware of everything that was happening but would not intervene as he thought it wasn't his problem. Castiel is obviously upset by this. He really thought his father could help. "You son of a bitch." Cas speaks up at the ceiling. "I believed.."

Natalie takes his hand in hers and gives it an affectionate squeeze. Castiel leads her outside to have a private conversation with her. The couple sit on a bench. "Are you going to be alright, Cas?"

Castiel shakes his head. "I put so much faith in him, Natalie. I really thought he would be able to help. I feel so lost now."

"Hey." She says and takes Castiel into her embrace with angel holding onto her for dear life. "You've got me and Sam and Dean and Bobby. We're here and we won't abandon you. Not ever. We can do this, I know we can."

Natalie always had a way of making him feel better when he was feeling down. It was one of the many reasons he loved her. "I really appreciate your support, Natalie. It means a lot to me."

"You're my boyfriend. I'll stick by you no matter what you do because that's what you do for someone you love." They share a passionate kiss. "What will you do now?" She asks.

"I should look for ways to kill Lucifer." He replies.

"You'll find a way. I have faith in you."

They share another kiss before the angel disappears to embark on his quest. Her brothers come out the room and she joins them in the impala as they head off towards their next destination.

_**Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter is so short but my dog had to get put down this morning and I haven't had much sleep and I really wanted to get this chapter up as I don't know when I'll post the next. In the next chapter, Castiel gets drunk. How will Natalie handle it? Thank you as always to superloudean, CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle, Maddy Love Castiel and MyEffect for reviewing. Keep them coming guys. Wanted to let you know that the Natalie and Castiel vid is now up on youtube. There's a link on my page. Also I had the idea to do a Natalie and John story centred around the season 1 plot and wanted to know what you guys thought of it. I have also been asked if there will be baby angels any time soon. Well I shall let you all in on a little secret. I do indeed plan on Natalie and Castiel having a baby but not right at this moment. I don't know if it will be a boy or a girl but I will let you all decide when I bring it into the story. Anyway, enough from me. Happy Reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	16. The Whore Of Babylon

Right at this moment, the Winchester trio were trying to get as far away as they could from a whole horde of demons. They had all sustained injuries while trying to get away but luckily they weren't life threatening.

"Drive faster." Sam says to his brother as he clutches his arm in pain.

"I can't go any faster, Sam." Dean said, keeping his eyes on the road, completely focused on getting himself and his siblings back to safety.

"God." Natalie winced as she clutched her ribs in pain. One of the demons kicked her pretty hard. She was sure they weren't broken, just bruised. "I've never seen that many demons in one place. What the hell is going on?"

Dean suddenly slammed on the car breaks as a burning vehicle lay in their way. "We gotta turn back, Dean."

Dean turns the car round but the Winchesters get grabbed by the demons, who have finally caught up to them. They each get dragged out the car and continue to struggle against the demons. Then out of nowhere, someone sprays the demons with holy water and the Winchesters are released. They look in the direction of the water and see some people on top of a fire truck hosing down the demons. All three are completely baffled at the scene playing out before them. The demons continue to scream in pain as they were drenched in holy water. A man begins chanting in enochian over a loudspeaker and it causes the demons to suddenly smoke out of their meatsuits.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Dean says in an attempt to break the awkward silence. Sam and Natalie, still confused about what just happened, simply nod their heads in acknowledgement.

The leader of the men approach them. "Are you folks ok?" The siblings look at each other before Dean replies that they're peachy. "You should be more careful. It's pretty dangerous around here." The man starts walking back to the truck.

"Hey wait." Natalie shouted out to the man as she approached him. "Who the hell are you people and how do you know about demons?"

The man turns to face her. "We're the Sacrament Lutheran Militia. We protect this town from demons. How do you know about demons, sweetheart?"

"Well my brothers and I, we've been hunting them for a long time now. But you didn't really answer my question."

"Follow us." He says, getting into his truck and the Winchesters follow in the impala. He takes them into town. They stop outside a church where there are people there with guns. They follow everybody into the church and the priest is standing at the front with a group of people.

"Who would have thought the apocalypse could be so romantic."

Sam looks around the church and notices everyone holding a shotgun by their side. He nudges his siblings to get their attention. "I say we talk to the priest once this is over." Sam whispers to Dean and Natalie who silently agree.

Once outside the church, they watch the happy couple walk down the path as people throw confetti at them. The priest approaches them from behind. "So Rob tells me you three hunt demons."

"That's right father." Natalie replies back.

"You missed a few."

"Yeah there were more than we expected. Do you know why they're here?" She asks the priest.

"Sorry, I have no idea though they sure seem to like us." He looks out at the other people for a moment before turning back to the siblings. "Follow me." He says and walks back into the church.

"So you're a preacher." Dean says as they walk down the staircase.

"Not what you expected, huh?" The Winchesters nod their heads.

"Dude you're packing."

"Strange times." He says as he opens a door to the sound of people chattering.

They look around the room to see people holding guns and bottles of holy water. Natalie gaze falls upon a little girl packing rounds. "Seriously." She says to the preacher. "You let kids near gun." She was shocked by this. She thought a preacher would have more sense.

"Everyone pitches in."

"So the whole church?" Sam asks.

"The whole town." He responds.

"This is a first for us. A whole town full of hunters." Dean says as he looks around the room again.

"The demons were killing us and we had to do something."

"Why didn't you call the police or the army." Natalie asks the preacher.

"We were told not to."

"By who?"

He looks as them not answering the question. "Come on, you're as locked and loaded as we've ever seen." Dean says to the preacher. "And that exorcism was enochian. Someone's telling you something."

"I'm sorry." He says shaking his head. "I can't discuss it."

"Dad, it ok." A female voice speaks out.

"Leah." He warns her.

The Winchesters turn to Leah. "It's Sam, Natalie and Dean Winchester. They're safe." She looks at her father. "I know all about them."

"And how do you know about us." Natalie questions Leah.

"I heard about you all from the angels." She says with a smile on her face.

_I'll ask Cas about that later _Natalie thinks in her head.

"Well that's just awesome." Dean says sarcastically.

"Don't worry they can't see you here. The marks on your ribs, right." She says gesturing to her own ribs.

To Dean, something wasn't right about this. "So you know all about us because angels told you?" Sam asks her.

"Yes." Leah said, continuing to smile. "Among other things."

"Like that snappy little exorcism spell." Dean says to her.

"Yes and they show me where the demons are going to be before it happens and how to fight against them."

"She's never been wrong. Not once." The preacher said, stepping into the conversation. He goes over to his daughter and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "She's very special."

"Dad" Leah says, embarrassed at the attention.

"And let me guess." Dean says, breaking the moment. "Before you see something, you get a really bad migraine and see flashing lights?"

"How did you know?"

"Cause you're not the first prophet we met." He smiles at her. "But you are the cutest."

Leah looks down at the floor, slightly beetroot in the face while her father looks at Dean. Natalie nudges her brother in the ribs. "Dude did you forget you're standing in front of her father."

Dean looks at the preacher. "I mean that with the utmost respect of course." He says with a smirk on his face. There is a brief second of uncomfortable silence then the preacher organises a room for the siblings.

Later on that night, Natalie, Sam and Dean go to the bar. "Hey, you should call Cas. Maybe he knows what's going on." Dean suggests to his sister.

Natalie whips out her cell and calls Cas. It goes straight to voicemail. "You have reached the voicemail of…" The female voice says over the phone.

"I don't understand why you want me to say my name." Multiple beeping sounds are heard before the tone sounds to start giving the message. "Hey babe it's me. Just checking in to make sure you're alright after everything that's happened recently. Me and the boys are in Blue Earth, Minnesota and we could really use your help. So if you're not busy, maybe you could drop in. Hope to see you soon. I love you." She hangs up and turns to the barman who hands her three bottles of beer. "You seem swamped." She says to him.

"I'll tell you since the end started, it's been crazy." Natalie gets out some money to pay for her beer. "That rounds on me."

"Thanks." She heads back to her brothers with the beer.

"Any luck getting through to Cas?" Dean asks her as she sits down.

"No but I left him a message." She takes a drink of her beer. "So do you guys think the demons are here to kill this girl."

"I'd bet anything on it at this point." Sam says to her.

"I don't think so Sammy. Why would the angels send these people to do their dirty work only for them to get ripped to shreds."

"I don't know why Dean but we'll ask Cas when we see him." Shortly after Natalie says this, the church bell sounds out. Everybody starts getting out of their seats and heading out of the bar.

"Hey Paul. What's going on?" Sam asks him as he passes by.

"Leah's had another vision." The Winchesters follow everybody out of the bar and into the church to hear what Leah has seen.

"Three miles off Talmadge Road," The preacher begins but Leah whispers something in his ear. "Sorry five miles. The demons have gathered. I don't know exactly how many but there is a lot. Thank you Leah." He says to his daughter and she sits down. "So who's going to join me?"

Rob, Paul and the Winchesters volunteer to help out.

"I'd like to offer prayer." Everybody bows their heads down in prayer. "Our father in heaven."

"Yeah not so much." Dean whispers. His siblings give him a look as if to say shut up.

"Help us to fight in your name. We ask that you protect us from all servants of evil. Guide our hands in defeating them and deliver us home safely. Thank you amen."

After the prayer they head out to their destination. They lead a successful attack against the demons and kill them all. "It sure was nice to have backup." Natalie says to her brothers as they walk away from the house.

"Hey." The youngest boy approaches them. "Is it cool if I get a ride back with you guys?"

Dean waves at Father Gideon, who nods back and drives away. "You saved my ass twice back there. One more time and you can drive. Get a beer." They wait until the others are out of sight before Dean tosses a can to the guy. "You earned it, just don't tell your mom."

"Believe me I won't." He says turning around and taking a drink of beer. Suddenly, a pair of arms drag him under the impala and he screams, catching the Winchester's attention. Dean runs round to the other side while Natalie and Sam drag out the demon. Sam kills her with Ruby's knife and they rush over to Dean to make sure the guy is alright. Unfortunately, the demon slit the boy's throat.

"Oh shit." Natalie groans running a hand through her hair.

They take the boy back and have the unfortunate duty of telling his parents what had happened. The funeral for him was held the next day.

"Rob, Jane. I am sorry this happened. I don't know why any of this is happening." The preacher begins saying then out of the blue, Leah collapses on the floor and starts taking a fit. Her father immediately goes to her side. "Leah, honey. It's ok." He says as he helps her sit up.

"It's Dylan. He's coming back." This causes everyone in the room to gasp and start talking amongst themselves. Once everything quietened down, Leah spoke to Jane and Rob. "Jane, Rob. It's going to be ok. You'll see Dylan again. When the final day comes, Judgment Day, he'll be resurrected and you'll be together again. We'll all be together again with all our loved ones. We've been chosen. The angels have chosen us and we will be given paradise on earth. All we have to do is follow the angel's commandments."

They followed everyone out of the church. Hey guys, I'm gonna head back to the motel to get a shower and get some rest. I'll see you later." Natalie says to her brothers. She gets showered, changed into a vest top and sweatpants and goes to sleep.

Sam is alone in the room after Dean left to clear his head. He hears a thump and sees Castiel leaning on the doorway. "I got Natalie's message. She has a very pretty voice that I could listen to all day whereas you're voice sounds grating." The angel says struggling to stand up.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asks concerned. He notices how Cas is struggling to stand still. "Are you drunk?"

"No." He says and steps over the threshold. "Yes."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I found a liquor store and I drank it. Natalie said you could use some help in her message. What do you need." The angel said stumbling into the room.

Sam rushed forward in case Cas fell over. "Woah take it easy. Are you ok?"

Cas moves forward and says in Sam's ear. "Don't ask stupid questions." He sits down. "Tell me what you need."

"There have been these demon attacks." Sam explains. "Massive. On the edge of town and we can't figure out why."

"Are there any signs of angels?" Cas asks.

"Sort of. They've been speaking to this prophet."

"Who?"

"Leah Gideon."

"She's not a prophet." Cas says with absolute certainty.

"I'm pretty sure she is. Visions, headaches, the whole package."

"The names of all the prophets are seared into my brain and Leah Gideon is not one of them."

"Then what is she?"

"I don't know but I will look into the matter. But not now, I have to see Natalie." He gets up and heads toward her room but Sam stops him. "Sam what are you doing?"

"Do you really want Natalie to see you in this state."

"I need to see her Sam."

"But she's sleeping Cas." Sam says trying to get the angel to lie down and rest but he won't hear any of it and disappears in a flutter of wings.

He reappears in Natalie's room but his current state doesn't allow him to land gracefully and he falls on his butt quite loudly which wakes Natalie from her sleep. "Cas?" Natalie says sleepily as she turns on the bedside lamp. "Is that you?"

"Yeah baby it's me." He says getting up and stumbles towards her.

The closer he gets, the more strongly she can smell booze. "Cas have you been drinking?"

"No of course I haven't." He says as he lies down on the bed next to her.

"I think you have. You stink of booze babe." Natalie laughs at the situation. She never thought in a million years that she would ever see Cas this wasted.

"Ok you caught me." He says and giggles at this. "I found a liquor store and couldn't help myself."

"Cas, whenever you're troubled, you should never drink. It's only a temporary cure. The next day you'll wake up feeling a hell of a lot worse. You should lie down and get some rest." She switches of the lamp and cuddles up next to him.

The next morning, Cas was still feeling shitty but now had an idea of what they were dealing with. He and Natalie walked into Sam and Dean's room. "Hey where's Dean?" Natalie asks Sam.

Sam not wanting to worry his sister replied that he'd be back soon. "How you feeling Cas?"

"I told you last night not to ask stupid questions." The angel groaned out as Natalie helped him to sit down on the couch.

A few moments later, Dean walks in. Sam notices the blood on his hands. "You alright?"

"Yeah it's not my blood." Dean replies. "Paul's dead."

"What?" Sam says, shocked.

"Jane shot him."

"It's starting." Cas said looking at his girlfriend.

Dean looks at the angel. "What's starting and where the hell have you been?"

"On a bender."

"Did you just say on a bender?" Dean asks very confused at seeing Cas like this.

"Yeah Dean." Natalie replied. "He's still pretty out of it."

"It is not of import, my dear." Cas says to Nat holding his hand up for her to be quiet. "We need to talk about what's happening here."

"I'm all ears." Dean said walking up to the sink to wash his hands.

"Well for starters, Leah is not a real prophet." Sam explains.

"Ok so what is she?" Dean asks.

"The whore." Cas blurts out of suddenly.

The Winchesters eyes widen at hearing such words coming from an angel of the lord. "Wow, Cas, tell us what you really think."

"She rises when Lucifer walks the earth." He says, pointing to book laying open on the table. "And she shall come bearing false prophecy. This creature has the power to take a human's form, read minds. The book of Revelation calls her the Whore of Babylon."

"Sounds catchy." Dean says as he reads the book.

"The real Leah was killed months ago."

"What about the demons?" Dean asks.

"They're under her control." Cas explains.

"And the enochian exorcism?"

"Fake. It actually mean you breed with the mouth of a goat." He laughs.

"Oh that's gross." Natalie says pulling a face of slight disgust.

"It's funnier in Enochian."

Dean shakes his head before responding. "So the demons smoking out, that's just a con? Why? What's the end game?"

"What you just witnessed, innocent blood being spilled in God's name, it is her manipulating the people of this town. Her goal is to condemn as many souls to hell as possible. She's well on her way to dragging this whole town into hell."

"Ok, how do we kill her?" Natalie asks.

Cas disappears only to reappear seconds later with a stick in his hand. "The whore can be killed with this." He says dropping it on the table for the Winchesters to see. "It's a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon."

"Alright then." Natalie says standing up and picking up the stake. "Let's go kill us a whore."

"It's not that easy Natalie."

"Why not?"

"The Whore can only be killed by a true servant of heaven."

"Servant like…" Dean starts saying only to be cut off by Cas.

"Not you. Or me. Sam of course is an abomination and because of Natalie's association with me, she isn't considered a servant of heaven. We need to find someone else." He takes a drink of water to try and sober up.

"What about the priest. Would he be considered a true servant of heaven?" Natalie asks Cas.

He gives it some thought. "Yes. He will do. Give me a moment." He disappears once again and reappears this time with Father Gideon.

"What the hell just happened?" Father Gideon asks looking around the room.

"I'm afraid he wasn't lying about being an angel, Father." Natalie says to him. "You better sit down. We have something we need to tell you and you might not like it."

He sits down and they explain what has happened and how his daughter has been taken over by the whore and how he must kill her. "No, she's my daughter."

"I'm sorry but she's the thing that killed your daughter." Dean explained to him.

"That's impossible."

"It's true and you know it. Look we know this is too much but if you don't do this, a lot of people are going to die and damn everyone else to hell." Sam says to the priest.

Dean hands him the stake. "Why does it have to be me? Why can't one of you do it?" Father Gideon asks.

"Because you're a servant of heaven." Cas explains. He is still feeling pretty hung-over at this point.

"Yeah and you're an angel." He says turning to Cas.

"A poor example of one." He says and walks outside.

"What he means is, he's not in the condition to do this." Natalie explains and follows Castiel outside. She finds him sitting on a bench holding his head in one hand. "I suppose it's silly asking if you're alright." She says sitting down next to him and rubbing his back soothingly.

"My head feels like it's about to explode at any second."

Dean comes out over hearing this part and gets the painkillers from the impala and gives them to Cas. "You should probably just down the whole bottle."

"Thank you Dean."

"Me, Sam and Natalie, we're big experts on deadbeat dads. So we know how you feel."

"How do you manage it?"

"Well on a good day, you get to kill a whore." The three laugh at this. Cas takes the painkillers and they go to kill Leah.

They wait for her in the priest's office. Cas grabs her and pins her arms behind her while the priest moves to impale her. "Daddy, please don't hurt me?" The priest pauses and Leah starts chanting in some foreign language causing Cas to let go of her and fall to the ground in pain.

"Cas!" Natalie screams. As she attempts to run to his side, the whore sends her flying across the room followed by Pastor Gideon and then her brothers and she runs out of the room. The others give chase and Natalie stays with Cas.

Dean successfully kills the whore and they all head back to the motel to tend to their injuries. Natalie sits by Castiel's side on the bed, running her fingers through his hair. "So after what's happened are you going to be drinking that much again?"

"I don't think I will drink at all if I end up feeling like crap the next morning."

She chuckles. "Babe that only happens when you drink as much as you did. If you only drink a small amount you'll be fine."

Cas takes her hand and kisses it on the knuckles. " I want to apologise for my actions. I was stupid and I have embarrassed you."

"Hey." Natalie cuts him off. "You haven't embarrassed me in the slightest. You were upset and nobody can blame you for your actions. It might not have been the best solution but you did what you thought was best."

Sam suddenly runs out of the room shouting Dean's name. Natalie jumps up and goes to see what's going on. She sees Dean driving away. "Sam where the hell does Dean think he's going?"

"I don't know Nat but I think he's going to do something stupid."

"Like what?"

"Like say yes to Michael."

"Is he crazy?" She runs in to get her cell phone and calls Dean. There's no surprise that his phone is switched off so she leaves him a message. "Dean don't you dare say yes to Michael. This has been hard for all of us but don't you dare give and give those assholes what they want. You've tried so hard not to give in, why give up now." She starts crying. "Please come back Dean. Me and Sam, we can't do this without you." She hangs up and Sam comforts his older sister. He just hopes that Dean listens to Natalie.

_**I am so sorry for the incredibly long wait. My life has been so hectic lately that I haven't had time to put this up. Thank you all for your condolences about my dog. It means a lot to me and thank you for your reviews, especially MyEffect, superloudean, CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle and SARA1988. In the next chapter, Natalie refuses to speak to Dean once they are reunited. She meets Adam and Zachariah is back. Hope you all enjoyed that. I have started planning my version of season six and I think you guys will like it. Happy Reading**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxxx**_


	17. Meeting Adam

Father Gideon had provided Sam, Natalie and Castiel with a car that would be able to get them to Bobby's. The journey was silent, each person lost in their own thoughts. Sam knew his brother was struggling to deal with everything that the angels were throwing at him. He just prayed that they would be able to get to him before he done something incredibly stupid. Natalie wanted to be angry at Dean but the truth is, she wasn't. She mostly felt disappointment towards her older brother. He had fought so hard against giving Michael permission to use him as a vessel and now it seems as if he was giving in, that just made her believe Dean wasn't as strong as she thought he was. Castiel was upset and also disappointed in Dean. He had so much faith in Dean. He had sacrificed everything he held dear and for Dean to do this, it felt like those sacrifices were for nothing.

When they got to Bobby's, Sam explained what happened. Castiel and Natalie got to work trying to locate Dean, which was no easy feat.

"You don't think he'll say yes to Michael?" Bobby asked.

"I hope not Bobby. Hopefully we can get to him before he does." Sam responded.

A puff of smoke was seen and heard in the room. "I've found him." Castiel announced.

"Great." Sam stood next to the angel and turned to his sister. "You coming Nat?"

Natalie shook her head. "No I don't wanna face Dean right now."

Sam nods his head and he and Castiel disappear from the room. Natalie sits down and gets out her Ipod from her jean pocket. Since the threesome had arrived, Bobby had observed that Natalie had been really quiet. Usually she'd be quite chatty but he understood that she'd be upset. "You ok, Natalie?" Bobby asks her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She puts on her earphones and plays her music.

Bobby doesn't believe her but lets it go for now.

Meanwhile, at Mike's Travel Inn, Dean stood at the vanity mirror, drinking some whiskey. He had just packed up some stuff that was to be sent to Bobby. He looked up in the mirror and saw his brother standing there.

"Sending someone a candy gram, Dean?"

Dean turned round to face his brother, shocked that he had been found. "How did you find me?"

"That's not really important right now Dean." Sam said tucking his keys into his pocket.

Dean had noticed his sister wasn't here. "Where's Natalie?"

"She's at Bobby's, she didn't feel like coming along." Sam replied.

"Is she alright?" Dean asked.

"What do you think Dean?" Sam said, slightly irritated.

"I never meant to hurt you guys." Dean replied back putting his glass down on the table.

"How could you Dean. After everything we've been through this is how you choose to end it, by running away."

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Oh you're one to talk Sammy."

"I was wrong each time I done that." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Look just come over to Bobby's. He's working on something. Talk to Natalie. Fix things with her. Please." Sam pleaded with his brother.

"What exactly is Bobby working on?" When he didn't get a reply he said, "You got nothing and you know it."

"What about Natalie? Are you just going to abandon her? You do that and she will end up resenting you for the rest of her life. Do you really want that Dean?"

"Of course not Sam!" Dean shouted out. "But I can't go back, not now."

"I will stop you Dean."

"Yeah well you're not hoped up on demon blood, so how you going to do that?"

"That's why I brought some help."

Dean heard the fluttering of wings, turned around and came face to face with Castiel. The angel put two fingers to Dean's forehead and they found themselves in Bobby's front room.

Natalie and Bobby sensed the disturbance and looked up from their seats to see Dean, Sam and Castiel standing there. Dean approached his sister to give her a hug but she hastily stepped away and went outside. He looked to his brother. "I told you she was upset."

Castiel went outside to make sure Natalie was alright. He wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Are you alright, Natalie?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just couldn't be in the same room as Dean right now."

"Would you like to talk about it. It might make you feel better." He asks her.

Natalie looks up at him. "I thought Dean was the strongest out of all of us. I've always looked up to him." Natalie looked down at the ground. "I just feel so disappointed in him. I want to be angry at him but I can't and I don't know why."

Castiel listened as she told him what she was feeling about the current situation. Sam then poked his head out the door. "Hey guys, you might wanna come in now." He said then headed back inside.

Castiel stood up. "Are you coming inside?"

Natalie shook her head. "No not yet. I just want some time to myself. Is that ok?"

Castiel stood in front of her and held her face in his hands. "Of course it is. If you need me, just call for me." He kissed her quickly on the lips and headed inside.

Natalie plugged her earphones back in and listened to her music. Music was one thing that always made her feel slightly better. It also helped her to think and gave her some peace. She lay back on the hood of the car she was sitting on and closed her eyes, feeling at peace.

Castiel had gone to investigate something, leaving Sam, Dean and Bobby by themselves. After a few moments of silence, Dean announced that he was going to check on Natalie but before he reached the front door, Sam called out to him. "I'll go. I don't think you're her favourite person right now." Dean reluctantly headed back into the front room and Sam went outside to find his sister. He found her lying down on one of the cars with her eyes closed. He shook her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey Sam." She said, getting up and taking out her earphones. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah just wanted to check on you. Oh Cas had to go investigate something but he wouldn't say what." They stare out at the horizon of cars in front of them. "Why don't you come back inside. It's getting cold out here."

Natalie had to agree with him there. "Fine but don't expect me to talk to Dean."

Sam held up his hands. "Don't worry, I'm not going to force you to."

They had just stepped over the threshold when Castiel appeared carrying someone on his shoulder. "Help." He asked and lay the body down on the couch. The Winchester siblings came rushing in to see who the mysterious person was.

Dean and Sam looked shocked upon seeing the familiar face. Natalie and Bobby had no idea who this was. "Who is it?" He asked the boys.

"That's our brother." Sam replied.

Natalie turned to him. "What?"

"Natalie that's Adam." Dean had said to her.

She had been told about Adam when she had her phone conversations with her brothers. She had been told that he was dead but here he was, laying before her.

"What the hell is going on? I thought he was dead?" Natalie asked.

Cas lay down to angel blades on Bobby's desk. "Angels."

"Angels? Why?" Sam asked, confused at what had just happened.

Cas shook his head. "I know one thing for sure." He walked over to Adam. "We need to hide him, now." He put his hand on Adam's ribs and branded him with the sigils.

Adam woke up with a start, looking around the room, breathing quite rapidly. "Where am I?"

"It's ok." Sam replied. "You're safe."

"Who the hell are you people?" Adam asks.

"Well you're going to finds this crazy but we are actually you're siblings." Dean announced to Adam.

"It's true." Natalie told him. "John Winchester was also our father. I'm Natalie. This is Sam and…."

"Yeah and I'm sure that's Dean." Adam cut her off. "I know who you are."

"How?" Sam asks.

"They warned me about you."

"Who did?" Dean asked him.

"The angels." Adam replied back. "Now where the hell is Zachariah?" Adam shouts out.

"Why don't you go clean up first and we'll explain everything." Natalie told him. Sam showed him to the bathroom. When Sam and Adam were out of the room, Natalie turned to the others. "Why the hell would Zachariah bring him back. Is this just to mess with us?"

"It might be to get to me." Dean told her.

Natalie refused to acknowledge his statement. She just stood next to Castiel and held his hand.

Dean understood that his sister was upset with him but her ignoring him was torturing him. "Come on. Are you really not going to talk to me?" Natalie continued to ignore him. "Nat, please I'm sorry, just talk to me. Tell me what I can do to make things right."

Natalie whispered something in Castiel's ear then headed upstairs to her room. "Natalie asked me to tell you she just needs some time. Dean it would be best to wait until she comes to you."

Dean knew the angels was right so didn't protest any further. Sam and Adam came back into the room. Adam explained how he was in heaven, how the angels told him he was chosen to save the world. That he and Michael were going to kill the devil. And that if he succeeded, they would let him see his mom again. Castiel went to relay all this back to Natalie and added that they had locked Dean in the panic room just as a precaution.

Natalie was fixing herself a sandwich while Castiel and Sam went to see Dean in the panic room. Adam was asleep on the couch. Bobby was working at his desk.

Moments later, everyone with the exception of Dean, were stood in the front room, expressions sombre. "How's he doing?" Bobby asks Sam. Sam shakes his head. "How are you two doing?" Sam is close to tears and Natalie just looks down at the floor, hurt evident upon her face.

Castiel could not stand seeing the love of his life this hurt so he went down to the panic room with the intention of giving Dean a piece of his mind. As he approached the door, he could hear a scuffle. He opened the door and walked in.

"Cas." Dean said from behind him. The angel turned around and Dean slapped his hand on the angel banishing sigil, sending Castiel away. With the angel gone, Dean makes his escape.

Upstairs, Natalie could sense that something had happened to Castiel. She hadn't noticed he left the room. She heads down to the panic room to see if he is there. When she gets there, the door is wide open. She rushed in, seeing that neither Dean or Cas was there. She turns round to go and inform Bobby and Sam and that's when she notices the sigil. "Sam, you better get down here!" She shouts out.

Sam comes running down the stairs and observes the scene. They head back upstairs and tell Bobby what happened. Sam goes out to look for Dean while Natalie and Bobby stay and watch Adam. Natalie wasn't angry at Dean before but she was now. Nobody messed with her boyfriend. The next time she saw Dean, she was going to kill him. Natalie started to feel tired, so she lay her head down and tried to get some sleep. Bobby had gone to get something, when he came back into the room, Adam disappeared. "Damn." He went to shake Natalie awake.

"What's going on?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Adam's gone!"

That was enough to get her to wake up. She looked at the spot where Adam previously was. "Shit." She got on the phone with Sam. "Sam you better get back here. Adam's gone."

Natalie, Sam and Bobby stood in the front room arguing about what to do when the flutter of wings were heard and Castiel appeared holding a battered and bruised Dean.

"Oh my god." Natalie rushed forward to help Cas with her brother. She was still angry at him but she still didn't like seeing him hurt like that. "What happened?" She asked Cas.

"I'm sorry Natalie." He said as he lay Dean down. "But this is my doing." Natalie didn't say anything, she just stared at him in shock. "The angels took Adam."

"I thought you branded his ribs. They shouldn't have been able to find him." Bobby said.

"Yes but Adam must have tipped them off."

"How?" Bobby asks.

"I don't know. Maybe in a dream."

"Where would they have taken him?" Sam asks the angel.

Castiel realises where the angels might have taken him. "The same place Zachariah took Dean. It's like a green room. It is intended to be a place of safety." Castiel then healed Dean and took him down to the panic room with Natalie and Sam behind him. They cuffed him to the bed. "Natalie, may I speak to you in private."

"Sure." She leads him out of the panic room.

"I want to apologise for hurting Dean like that but it was the only way to get him to see sense."

Natalie just shook her head. "It's ok Cas. I'm not angry with you and Dean'll get over it."

Castiel smiles at her. "Remember when I promised you that before I done anything rash, I would talk to you about it."

"Yeah." Natalie says wondering what he was getting at.

"I'm afraid I must have one of those conversations with you."

Natalie is afraid all of a sudden. "What are you going to do?"

"Adam is guarded by at least five angels. The only plausible choice is for me to go in and take care of the angels."

Natalie is even more confused. "That might be rash yeah but you're strong and I know you can do it."

"No Natalie." He takes her hands in his, rubbing his thumb on her palms. "This time I must do something drastic."

Natalie looks at him with worry. "How drastic are you talking about?"

Castiel took a deep breath before responding. "It is going to cause me to disappear for a short while."

"You're going to use the sigil." Cas nods his head. "But you've used that before."

"Not this way. I must carve the sigil onto my body for this to take full effect."

Natalie's eyes widen at hearing this. "No Cas this is insane. I won't let you do this."

"Believe me, I don't want to do this but I'm afraid there I have no other choice."

Natalie shakes her head. "Cas I love you and I'll stand by you no matter what but I can't support this insane idea of yours."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He places two fingers on her forehead and catches her falling body.

"What the hell!" Dean shouts at seeing his sister unconscious in Castiel's arms.

"I'm sorry but I had to do it."

"Why?" Sam asks as they follow Cas up the stairs.

"I told her what I intended to do about the angels guarding Adam but she was hearing none of it."

"Are you going to do that every time you guys have an argument?" Dean asks glaring at the angel as he lays his sister down on the couch.

"No of course not Dean. I'm doing this to protect her. We had better hurry if we're going to rescue Adam." Castiel looks down at Natalie lovingly and kisses her on the lips then turns to Bobby. "When she wakes up, tell her I love her and that I will return to her as soon as I can."

"It would mean more coming from you but ok." Bobby agreed and the three left to rescue Adam.

Hours later, Natalie awoke to find her brothers and boyfriend gone. Bobby looked up from his desk. "Hey there you feeling ok?"

"I hate it when Cas does that to me. Speaking of him where is he?"

Bobby wheeled in front of her. "Dean was on the phone a minute ago. Cas is gone, Natalie."

Natalie sat straight up. "Gone?"

"He was sent away."

Natalie knew in her heart that Cas was still alive. "He's alive Bobby. I just know it."

"I don't doubt that Natalie."

Dean and Sam walk in the door without Adam. Dean puts his hand into his pocket and stands in front of his sister. "Cas wanted you to have this until he gets back." He pulls Castiel's tie out of his pocket and gives it to his sister. Natalie takes the tie and breathes in Castiel's scent. Without another word, she embraces Dean in a sisterly hug. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Natalie pulls away. "I suppose it does yeah. Besides Cas wouldn't want us to stop talking to each other forever." She turns to the others. "Let's all get some rest and we can figure out what to do next in the morning."

She heads upstairs into her room. She looks out of the window and fingers the necklace Cas gave her on Valentine's day. "Please hurry back Cas." She whispers out, hoping that wherever he is, that he's ok.

_**I meant to put this up on Sunday and I completely forgot. This chapter was kind of hard to write. Sorry if you don't like Cas knocking out Natalie but I felt it was necessary because she wouldn't have let him go. Thank you to all who have read this story. A big thank you to superloudean, CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle, MyEffect and Maddy Love Castiel for their wonderful reviews. Next chapter, Gabriel returns. Yay. The siblings are taken hostage by Gods who are fed up being ignored. I want to let you all know that I have a tone of awesome stuff planned for my version of season 6. There will be no Eve or purgatory. I will reveal more at the beginning of the first chapter. Happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	18. Gabriel's Return

The Winchester siblings had just finished wrapping up a case and were currently searching for a motel to spend the night at. A horrendous rainstorm had started quite suddenly and they were all the more eager to find somewhere. They pulled at a nice looking hotel called Elysian Fields. They hurriedly gathered their bags and rushed inside. Once inside they looked around the place. It was a hell of a lot nicer than the places they usually stayed at. They were approaching the desk to check in when Natalie felt like she had been cut.

"Ow." She said bring her hand up to the side of her neck.

Dean and Sam turn round upon hearing this. "You ok?" Dean asks his sister.

"Yeah." She looks at the hand that was on her neck and notices a small amount of blood. "One of you boys got a tissue?" She asks and Sam hands her one.

They approach the front desk and tell the man that they need two rooms, preferably next door to each other. As the man types away on his computer with speed, Dean decides to make small talk. "Busy night?" He asks the man.

"Any port in a storm, I guess." He says looking up from his screen. He shoves a form towards Dean. "If you could just fill this out, please." Dean starts filling out the form. "Sir, I think you got a little shaving nick there." He says noticing the cut on Dean's face. He hand Dean a handkerchief to wipe himself of with and gives them the keys to their rooms.

"You don't happen to have a coffee shop do you?" Dean asks him.

"We have a buffet. All you can eat. Best pie in the tristate area."

Dean's face lit up upon hearing this information. "You don't say."

They went up to their separate rooms to dump their bags and get changed out of their wet clothes. After Natalie had dried her hair, she checked her phone. It became a habit after Castiel had disappeared. She knew in her heart that he wasn't dead and would check her phone at every opportunity she got in the hope that he would get in contact with her. She quickly changed into a pair of denim blue jeans and a red sweatshirt and joined her brothers in the buffet room. She grabbed a plate and filled it with finger sandwiches and a slice of chocolate cheesecake. When she turned round she noticed her brother talking to an attractive looking woman. Natalie just shook her head and joined Sam at their table.

"You heard anything from Cas yet?" He asked her.

A sad smile appeared on her face and she shook her head. "No nothing yet."

Sam didn't want to worry his sister. "Hey I'm sure we'll hear from him soon."

Natalie nods her head and takes a bite out of her finger sandwich. Dean joined them looking a little defeated. "What's the matter Dean? Did she tell you no." She said in a baby voice.

Dean glared at her playfully before taking a bite of his pie. "We should hit the road you guys." Sam says to his siblings.

"Are you crazy? It's pouring out there. I'd much rather stay in here where it's warm." Natalie says, Dean agreeing with her.

"It's biblical, Nat. It's like Noah's Ark out there and we're sitting here stuffing our faces."

Dean looks at his brother. "How much sleep have you gotten this week, Three? Four? Bobby's got his feelers out. We've talked with every Hoodoo man and root woman in 12 states."

"Yeah well I'm not giving up."

"Hey we never said we were giving up Sammy." Natalie says to her younger brother. "We can beat the devil. I know we can. Cas will come back soon and we can go find Adam but you need to rest cos you're no good to us half dead."

"Yeah you're right."

"Good. Now let's just shut up and enjoy the night. We don't get a holiday often now do we?"

They finished their food and went up to their rooms for the night. Before getting into bed, Natalie checked her phone again but there were no messages or missed calls. She put her phone on the bedside table and went to sleep.

Meanwhile next door, Sam was saying how weird it was for a four star hotel to be out in the middle of nowhere, when a loud bang could be heard from the room next door. They went in but didn't find the couple who occupied it. Dean picked up the ring that lay on the floor. "Should we get Nat?" Sam asks him.

Dean thought about it for a moment before saying, "Nah. Let her sleep. If this is anything big, then we'll wake her up."

After handing the guy at the desk the ring they found, he told them that the couple had checked out. Something didn't sound right to the Winchesters. Sam followed the man while Dean went to wake up his sister. He knocked on her door and heard her telling him to come in. He found her wide awake with her phone in her hand. "Still heard nothing from your angel boyfriend?"

"No." She puts her phone back on the table. "What's up? Where's Sam?"

"Something has come up and it looks like a case." He explained about the couple next door and their conversation with the guy at the front desk. She went into the bathroom to put her clothes back on and helped Dean scope out the place.

Dean and Natalie walked through the corridor with the EMF meter out. They were walking by a room when the heard what sounded like an elephant. They did a double take and saw a large, black man with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey this ain't no peep show." He says and slams the door on their faces. The siblings were left confused but continued their search.

After finding nothing else suspicious, Natalie and Dean meet up with Sam in the lobby.

"You're sure it was an elephant?" Sam asks his older siblings.

"Yeah. It was like full on Babar." Dean replies.

They then notice that the lobby is completely empty. "Where the hell did everybody go?" Natalie asks as they look around the place.

Sam tries to open the door but finds it locked. "We were lead here guys."

"Oh god this can't be good. We better find everyone." Natalie says to her brothers and they head into the kitchen to see if anyone is there. They look around the kitchen and everything looks pretty normal. Dean stops by a pot with red liquid bubbling away in it.

"Please be tomato soup. Please be tomato soup." He says to himself as he lifts up the ladle and finds two eyeballs in it. The Winchesters turn their heads away in disgust and continue their search.

Sam notices a locked freezer and goes over to investigate. As he looks into the window, a hand suddenly appears out of nowhere banging on it. A man's face then comes into view. "Help us. Get us out." He pleads.

Natalie and Dean approach the door as Sam gets his lockpick stuff out of his pocket. "Can you go any faster Sammy?"

"I'm trying Nat." His speech slows down as he notices three people standing behind his brother and sister.

"There's someone standing behind us isn't there?" Dean asks his brother who just nods his head. They're grabbed roughly by the three men and lead to the grand ballroom where they are met by a group of people. One man had the name Ganesh on his name sticker. One had Odin on his. The woman Dean had tried to hit on before had the name Kali on hers. Dean looks behind them as the doors close. "Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention." Dean says as he looks around the room one more time.

The man from the front desk walks in with a trolley. "Dinner is served." He lifts up the lid to reveal a man's severed head surrounded by salad.

Natalie lifts a hand to her mouth, feeling sick at the sight. Dean and Sam stand there shocked. The other people in the room applaud their meal. A spotlight is then flashed on the Winchesters, blinding them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our guests of honour have arrived." A British accent speaks out. The Winchesters are shoved into chairs and the British man speaks again. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. In all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many gods under one roof."

"Gods?" Sam whispers to his siblings who just shake their heads and continue listening to the man's speech.

"Before we get down to business, there are some rules you must follow. No slaughtering each other, curb your wrath. Oh and keep your hands off the local virgins. We're trying to keep a low profile here."

"Oh we are so screwed." Sam whispers.

"You don't say." Natalie whispers to him.

"We all know why we're here." The man who's name was Baldur continues. "The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. We've all had our own little disagreements in the past, for now we must put those aside and look toward the future. If we ignore it then we won't have one. Now we do have two very valuable bargaining chips, Michael and Lucifer's vessels."

Natalie looks at her brothers and says, "If it's you two they want, what the hell am I doing here?"

"You're here," Kali says as she stands up, "to insure that your brothers don't do anything stupid because if they do. We'll kill you."

"Anyway the question is what do we do now?" Anybody have ideas, feel free to share. This is a safe room." He says looking round at the other gods in the room.

A large Chinese man stands up and says something that the siblings can't understand. "Oh I don't like his tone." Dean says.

"Kill them only for the angels to bring them back. They'd even bring back the girl." Ganesh says to him.

"I don't know what everyone's getting so worked up about." Odin says. "This is just a couple of angels having a slap fight. It's no Armageddon. Everybody knows when the world comes to an end, the great serpent Jormungandr rises up and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf." He chuckles.

The Chinese man says something again in his foreign language and Odin looks at him. "Oh yeah. Why's that? Because your beliefs are so much more realistic? Whole world's getting carried around on the back of a giant turtle. Ha! Give me a break."

The Winchesters sit there and listen to the gods argue. While they're distracted, they try to make their escape but are stopped by a chandelier falling down at their feet. "Stay." They hear Kali say. The Winchesters turn round to face her. She looks around at her fellow gods and tells them they have to fight. "The archangels, the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood, there is no other way. It's them or us."

Mercury raises his hand. "With all due respect ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them."

Kali looks at him and he starts chocking up blood. Baldur stops her. The doors behind the three hunters open and a voice speaks out, "Can't we all just get along."

They know that voice and they turn around and see Gabriel standing there.

"Gab…" Dean starts to say but is cut off by Gabriel waving his fingers to silence him.

"Sam, Dean, Natalie, what is with you idiots being in the wrong place and the wrong time, huh?"

"Loki."

"Baldur." Gabriel says walking past the siblings.

"Loki?" Natalie mouths out to her brothers. They share her confusion.

"Good to see you to. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

"Why are you here?" Baldur asks him.

"To talk about the elephant in the room." Ganesh stands up. "Not you." Gabriel points out and Ganesh sits back down. "The apocalypse. We can't stop it gang. But first things first." He turns around to speak to the Winchesters. "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later." He clicks his fingers and the Winchesters find themselves in Natalie's hotel room.

"Jeez this is messed up." Natalie said running a hand through her hair and sitting down on the couch.

"Tell me about, though the next time I say keep driving, let's keep driving." Sam says.

"Yeah yeah." Dean says to him.

Sam starts pacing the room. "Ok so what do we do now?"

"I don't know. We grab those poor saps out of the freezer. Bust them out and gank a few freaks if we're lucky."

"And when have you ever been lucky." Gabriel's voice speaks out beside Natalie. She jumps in fright. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you there sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart." She said getting up from the couch and glaring at him. "I bet you had something to do with this, didn't you."

"Please, I'm a little more creative than that Natalie. I'm here to save your ass."

"You wanna pull us out of the fire?" Dean says to him.

"Bingo. Those gods are either gonna dust you or use you as bait. Either way you're uber-boned."

"Wow, not long ago you were telling my brothers that they had to play their roles. What gives huh?" Natalie asks Gabriel.

"The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada. But not tonight. Not here." He replies back.

"Why do you care?" Dean asks him.

"I don't care." He says looking at the siblings. "But me and Kali, we had a thing. Chick was all hands." The Winchesters grimacing at the mental image. "What can I say, I'm sentimental.

"Do they have a chance at stopping Satan?" Sam asks the archangel.

"No. Lucifer is gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the goings good."

"Well can't you just zap us out of here." Dean asks.

"Would if I could but Kali's got you guys on a very short leash. She has your blood and she's working a little blood spell."

"Well what happens now then?" Natalie asks him.

"It's time to work a little of the old black magic." He says, freshening up his breath.

"We're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us."

"Forget it. It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you three out of here."

"Ok here's how it's gonna work." Natalie said, coming to stand right in front of Gabriel. "Those Gods called you Loki so I'm guessing they don't know who you really are. If you don't do what we tell you to, I think I might just blab out you're little secret. Your choice, Loki."

"I'll just take your voice away."

"We'll I'll write it down for them."

"I'll cut your hands off."

"Yeah but folks are gonna be wondering why we have no hands." She said smirking.

"Ok you win. I'll just go charm Kali then." He disappears from the room.

"I hope this plan works."

They head down to try and free the poor people trapped in the freezer. Sam picks the lock while Natalie and Dean wait. Someone grabs Natalie and Dean from behind and sends them flying into the metal crates. He tries to choke the life out of Sam but Dean impales him with a wooden stake. "Where the hell is Gabriel?"

In answer to their question, three of the gods grab them and take them to the ballroom. Gabriel is sitting in a chair with Kali standing in front of him. "How long have you known?" They hear Gabriel asks her as they are sat down next to him.

"Long enough." Kali replies. "Surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us." She says to her fellow gods.

"Kali don't." Gabriel pleads with her.

"Your mine now." She says, sitting on his lap. "And you have something I want." She reaches inside his jacket and pulls out an angel blade. "An archangel's blade. From the archangel Gabriel." She steps away from him.

"Ok so I got wings. Like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer."

"He's lying. He's a spy." Kali says.

"I'm not a spy." Gabriel insists. "I'm a runaway and I'm trying to save you." He leans forward. "I know my brother Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I know how this story will end."

"Your story. Not ours. Westerners I swear, the sheer arrogance." She starts getting upset. "You think you're the only ones on Earth. You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip apart the planet? There are billions of us and we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world." She strokes Gabriel's face. "It's me." She continues to stroke his face, almost lovingly. "I'm sorry." She then impales Gabriel with his blade. A bright light erupts from his body. When it stops, Gabriel is dead. The Winchesters sit there shocked. Their only chance of getting out of here gone, along with Gabriel. "They can die." Kali says as she looks at Gabriel's body with hurt. "We can kill Lucifer."

Dean gets up from his chair. "Ok on any other day, I'd be trying my damnedest to kill you, you filthy, murdering chimps."

"Dean shut up." Natalie whispers harshly.

Dean ignores her and continues. "But these are desperate times. Although I'd love nothing more than to slit your throats you dicks." Natalie and Sam's eyes widen at this. "I'm gonna help you ice the devil." He says pouring himself a drink. "Then we can all gank each other afterwards. Lucifer ain't in the yellow pages but we can get him here."

"How?" Kali asks him.

"First you let those main courses go and then we'll talk."

"Fine your sister can do it." Baldur says.

He gives Natalie the key to the freezer and she goes to release the people. "Go get out of here." She says to them as they run out to their cars. She follows them out to make sure they get away safely.

"Psst Natalie." She hears someone whispering. She looks at the impala and sees Gabriel in the backseat. "Don't look at me." He says slinking down the seat. "Act natural get in." She gets in the car as Gabriel instructs.

"I thought you were dead." She says to Gabriel.

"The sword I gave Kali was a fake. I made it out of a can of Diet Orange Slice."

"Good thing for you then."

"Yeah so why don't you go get our blood."

"I can't do that. I'll be killed."

"You might be but from what I heard in there, Kali likes Dean. Convince him to get close and he can get the blood."

"I'm not going to get my brother killed, so if you're not going to help then just give me the real blade and I'll kill Lucifer myself."

"Don't be so stupid Natalie. Lucifer would kill you before you even have a chance to breathe."

Natalie snorts. "Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Gabe."

"Listen Natalie. You're asking me to kill my brother. I can't do that."

Natalie is angry at this point. "You do know what your brother has done and what he's about to do and you still can't do it. The world will be destroyed. Would you be able to live with yourself if that happens and you done nothing to help prevent it." Gabriel remains silent. Natalie shakes her head, appalled at his attitude. "We're done." She says getting out of the car and heading back inside.

She storms into the ballroom. "Oh Gabriel's alive."

"What?" The others say at the same time.

"Yeah. Just had an interesting conversation with him." She turns to Kali. "The sword he gave you was a fake."

The lights starts flashing and everybody looks around the room. "What's happening?" Baldur asks as he stands next to Kali.

They hear yells of pain coming from the halls outside. "It's him." Sam states.

"How?" Kali asks.

"Does it matter, just zap us out of here." Dean says.

"We can't." Baldur states looking at the door.

"Of course you can't." Lucifer says as he stands at the threshold. "You didn't say Mother may I." He looks to the Winchesters. "Sam, Dean, Natalie. Good to see you again."

Baldur advances towards Lucifer. "Baldur, don't." Kali pleads with him.

"You think you own the planet. What gives you the right?" He walks forward but Lucifer plunges his arm through Baldur's body.

"No one gives us the right. We take it." He removes his arm from Baldur's body and drops him on the ground.

Kali, angry that her lover has just been killed, sets her body alight and throws fire towards Lucifer. The Winchesters dive behind a table to avoid being barbecued. "You ok?" Sam asks his brother and sister.

"Not really." Gabriel says from beside them. "Better late than never huh Natalie." He shoves a DVD into her hands. "Guard this with your life." He then goes to help Kali. The Winchesters peek up from the table just as Gabriel throws Lucifer through the door with an invisible force. "Hey Lucy. I'm home." Lucifer advances forward but Gabriel stops him by holding up his angel blade. "Not this time." He helps Kali off the floor and holds her to his body. "Guys get her out of here."

The Winchesters escort Kali out of the hotel. "I'm not getting in that thing." She says.

"Just get in the car, princess." Dean says getting into the driver's seat. When everybody is in the car, they drive away pretty quickly. They don't notice a figure in the dark watching them as they leave.

They drop Kali off and drive away from her. When they stop again, Dean asks Natalie about the DVD. "We should see what's on it." She gets out her laptop and pops the DVD in.

"Dear diary." A female voice says. "Being a high powered business president is super fun but so exhausting." She says as she lies on the bed flipping through a magazine. "Sometimes I just need to relax. I need Casa Erotica." Someone knocks on her door. A man says it's room service. The girl tells him to come in.

"So Gabriel wanted you to guard porn." Sam says to his sister.

Natalie shrugs her shoulders and they continue watching the DVD. The man walks in and the Winchesters cover their mouths in surprise when they see Gabriel walk in. "I've got the kielbasa you ordered." He throws the tray away and starts making out with the girl. After a heated make out session, he turns to face the screen. "Sam, Dean, Natalie, you're probably wondering what the hell is going on." He rips of his fake moustache. "If you're watching this, I'm dead." Natalie gasps in shock while Dean and Sam's eyes widen. "Oh please, stop the tears. It's embarrassing for everyone. Now that I'm gone, you don't have a chance in hell of killing Lucifer. However, you can trap him. The cage you freed Lucifer from, it's still down there and just maybe you can shove his ass back in there. It won't be easy. You gotta open the cage, trick my brother into it and avoid Michael and the god squad. Lucifer doesn't even know this, the key to his cage is out there. Well it's keys, plural. It's actually four rings. From the horsemen. You get them and you can open the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you but I've been wrong before. Natalie you're right. I couldn't just stand by and watch while my brother destroyed the planet. I had to do something. You're a good person. You look after your idiot brothers and my brother. He's lucky to have you. That's that. Now if you'll excuse I've got things I need to do." He turns back to the woman and starts making out with her again. It starts to get a little to graphic, so Natalie quickly closes the laptop.

"Well we have two out of four, War and Famine. Now all we need is Pestilence and Death's rings and we got a full set." Natalie says to her brothers.

"And how are we going to do that?" Sam asks her.

"I don't know let's just go to Bobby's and figure something out."

Through the ride there, Natalie was thinking she was glad she got through to Gabriel but she didn't want it to cost him his life. As the car drove of, the figure that had been watching them as they left the hotel was watching them once again. "Good Luck." It said before disappearing from sight.

_**I'm sorry this took so long to put up. I had planned to put this up on Thursday but got too busy. I hope you liked it. I bet you're all wondering who the mysterious figure is. It could be anybody. In the next chapter, Crowley makes his comeback. They go after pestilence. Sam makes a shocking discovery about a friend from his old life. I will try to have the next chapter up by next Sunday but I'm making no promises. Thanks to all who've read and faved the story. A big thank you to superloudean, CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle, Maddy Love Castiel, Just Another Jessica and MyEffect for reviewing. I'm so glad you're still enjoying the story. Thought I'd let you all know that I have started writing the Nat/John story but I won't be posting the first chapter until this is finished. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you have anything you want to see in my version of season 6, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Happy Reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxxx**_


	19. Crowley and Brady

The Winchesters were recharging their batteries at Bobby's after the events at Elysian Fields hotel. They were saddened about the loss of Gabriel. They had lost an ally in their war against the devil. They were currently trying to locate the last two horsemen as they needed the rings to open Lucifer's cage. Bobby got a call about a swine flu outbreak and the siblings headed out to investigate. Throughout the journey to the hospital, Natalie checked her phone again to see if Castiel had contacted her but sadly there was nothing. Once they reached the hospital, they were instructed to wear protective masks and the doctor walked them through the hallways.

"Hey check it out. I look like the King of Pop." Dean joked with his younger siblings.

Natalie chuckled but Sam didn't find it too funny.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad the CDC is here." The doctor said. "But what we really need is vaccine."

"Tell me have you noticed anything strange about this strain. Any behavioural change in any of the victims. Maybe they've gotten a little aggressive." Sam asked her.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked, confused.

"Have the flu victims shown any signs of homicidal tendencies?" Dean asked her.

"Symptomatically speaking, we're looking at a relatively mild case of swine flu. They'll be feeling miserable and off work for a week but that's it." She explained.

"So there's been nothing unusual about this case at all, doctor?" Natalie asked her.

The doctor thought about it. "A day and a half ago, there wasn't a single case. Now we're looking at over 70." She said as she looked at a clipboard. "Infectious equivalent of a briefcase bomb. I would say that was unusual." She hands the clipboard back to the other doctor.

"Day and a half." Sam whispers to Dean and Natalie.

"Same time the statues started crying."

"Oh yeah." Natalie said remembering about being told about the statues.

The doctor looks at them like they're crazy. "Excuse me. What was that?"

"What was what?" Dean asked her.

"Did you just say that a bunch of statues started crying?"

"No of course he didn't doctor. You must have imagined it." Natalie said, hoping the doctor believed her lie.

Luckily for them she did. "Just get us some vaccine." She says before walking off with the other doctor.

A good while later, the Winchesters were driving in the night and decided to update Bobby on what they found. "Let me guess. Another hot pile of swine flu." They heard him say over the phone.

"Yep." Dean replied.

"Doesn't make any sense, Bobby." Sam said. "Pestilence touched down here, I'm sure."

"If he did, then why swine flu. Why not use the croatoan virus. He's got plenty of that." Natalie asked.

"It doesn't matter what the son of a bitch is doing. What does matter is that this is the fourth town he's hit that we know of and we're still eating his dust. Did you get anything?" Bobby asks them.

"We haven't found any patterns yet, Bobby." Natalie replied.

"Ok, hold on." They waited a few seconds before Bobby spoke. "As far as I can tell, he's still heading east. So my suggestion to you would be to keep heading east."

"Bobby we're in West Nevada. East is practically all there is." Dean replied back.

"Yeah. Well you better get to driving." Bobby says

Natalie leans back in her seat, closing her eyes and sighing. "Say, I've got an idea." A british accent said out of nowhere from beside Natalie, causing the three Winchesters to get a fright. Dean stops the car and Sam goes to stab the demon only for the knife to meet the leather seat.

"Did you get him?" Dean asks.

"He's gone." Sam replied.

Crowley knocks on Natalie's window. "Fancy a fag and a chat." They hurriedly get out of the car to confront the demon. "You're upset. We should discuss it. Not here, but…" He says backing away from Sam, who held Ruby's knife in his hands.

"You wanna talk? After what you did?" Sam said, advancing towards the demon angrily.

Crowley was confused. "After what I did to you? I gave you the colt."

"You knew it wouldn't work and because of you, two of our good friends died!" Natalie screamed at Crowley.

"Who you take on the ride is your own business. I can't be blamed for that." He said quite simply. A rage built up inside Natalie and she lunged for the demon but fell into Dean's arms as he had disappeared. Crowley appeared behind Sam. "Calm your sister down, boys." Instead of doing what Crowley told them. Sam tried once again to kill Crowley but failed.

"Give me one good reason why shouldn't just gank you right now." Dean said, pointing his finger at Crowley.

"I can give you Pestilence."

"What do you know about Pestilence?"

"I know how to get him." Crowley said smirking. "That's got your interest, doesn't it."

Natalie had since calmed down. She wasn't to eager about working with Crowley again but they were out of options. Sam looks at his older siblings in disbelief. "Are you two seriously listening to this?"

"Sam." Dean said.

"Are you two frigging nuts?" He shouts at them

"Do you have a better idea, Sam?" Natalie asks her brother. "No didn't think so." Natalie says to him when he doesn't respond.

"Will you all shut up. Look I honestly thought the colt would work. But nothings changed. I still want the devil dead. But now he knows I want him dead which makes me the most buggered son in all of creation."

"Holy crap, we don't care." Dean stated to the crossroads demon.

"They burned down my house! They ate my tailor! Two months under a rock like a bloody salamander! Every demon on hell and earth has got his eyes out for me! And yet here I am, last place I should be, on a road talking to you three under a frigging spotlight!" He shouts out and points at the street lamp causing the light to blow up. The four remain in silence while Crowley calms down. "So come with me, please." The Winchesters stare at him. "You want the horsemen rings or not? Yes I know all about that. Shall we?"

The Winchesters agreed, although Sam wasn't to happy about it. Crowley lead them to his hideout. "Here we are. My life on the lam. How the mighty have fallen." He says, looking around the place. "Single pane glass. Used contraception in the fireplace." He waves his hand and the fireplace is alight. "The water damage alone…"

"My heart's bleeding for you." Dean cuts him off. "How do you know about the rings?"

Crowley smiles. "I've been keeping a close eye on you three."

"We have hex bags. We're hidden from demons." Sam says to him.

"All but one." He says pointing to himself. "That night you broke into my house, our first date. My valet hid a tracking device in your car. A magical coin that easily trumps your little bags of bones. Allows me to hear things to. And, my, the things I've heard." He chuckles.

"Are you going to help us get Pestilence or are we wasting our time with this gab fest." Natalie said to Crowley.

"Of course I will, Natalie. Have some patience. The thing is I don't know where he is per se. But I know a demon who does. He's the horsemen's stable boy, you could say. He pretty much handles everything for them. We get him and he'll tell us were Sneezy is."

"Yeah and he'll just tell what we want to know. I don't think so."

"Don't worry about how to get him to talk. I'll deal with that. I've sold sins to saints for centuries. Think I can't close one little demon?"

"Alright so where is this demon of yours?" Dean asks him.

"He's at a company called Niveus Pharmaceuticals. Let me just check to make sure he is there." He says before disappearing.

"Let's get our weapons together." Natalie says to her brothers.

They sit there doing a weapons check while waiting on Crowley. "Why are we even listening to him?" Sam asks his brother and sister. "This is totally insane."

"I know Sam." Natalie says to him. "But we don't have much of a choice."

Crowley claps from his place behind Sam. "One big happy family, are we? Fantastic."

"Is he there then?" Natalie asks.

"Yes he is. Sam keep the home fires burning while we go see our demon friend."

They stop checking their weapons. "What are you talking about?" Dean asks him.

"Sam's not coming."

"Why the hell not?" Sam asks, clearly agitated.

"Because I don't like you." He says walking towards Sam. "I don't trust you. And, oh yes, you keep trying to kill me!"

"There's no damn way. This isn't gonna happen."

"I'm not asking you, am I? Because you're not invited. I'm asking you two." He says pointing to Natalie and Dean. They remained silent. Gentlemen, lady, enjoy your last few sunsets." He says walking of.

Natalie and Dean look at each other, holding a silent conversation. Nodding their heads in agreement, Dean calls out to Crowley to wait. "We'll go."

They follow Crowley out of the room. Natalie turns to Sam. "Sorry Sammy." She says, smiling weakly at him then following her brother and Crowley out the house.

They sat outside in the impala watching the building. Dean was looking through his binoculars with Crowley sat in the passenger seat and Natalie in the back seat, fiddling about with her gun out of boredom. "Demons." Dean says putting his binoculars down.

"No, human shields. The demons are up top on the twelfth floor."

"Then we'll have to find a way in through the back." Dean says getting his gun ready.

Crowley sighs. "You Winchesters make everything so complicated." He says before disappearing right in front of their eyes.

"Now what do we do?" Natalie asks her brother.

Dean notices something happening near the front entrance. He looks through his binoculars at Crowley who waves at him before slitting some guys throat. "Oh crap." They get out of the car and run into the building, looking at the dead bodies with blood pouring out of them. They look at Crowley with disbelief written on their faces. "What the hell are you doing?" Natalie asks him.

Crowley steps over the body, careful not to let the blood get on his shoes and pats Natalie on the shoulder. "We're on a tight schedule. Come on." He walked them to an elevator, presses a button but stops Natalie getting on the elevator. "It would be better if you're brother goes alone. You can stay down here and keep me company." He says to Natalie when she looks at him.

"My sister isn't staying here alone with you." Dean insists with the demon.

"There are a lot of demons up there. You want your sister hurting herself. Listen just do what I told you. It'll work like a charm. Trust me." The doors close leaving Natalie alone with the crossroads demon.

No words were exchanged between the two for a moment. "Are we really going to sit in silence, Natalie?" Crowley asks her.

"We've got nothing to talk about."

"How's Castiel doing?" Crowley asked, knowing full well that Castiel wasn't around at the moment.

Natalie was about to tell him to shut up when the elevator doors pinged open. She turned round and saw Dean. She noticed he was bleeding. "Oh my god Dean. Are you alright?" She says running to her brother's side.

"I've been better. Where's Crowley?"

Natalie looked behind her and noticed that the demon had fled. "Son of a bitch. Let's just get out of here."

"Sorry I can't let you do that." A voice said behind them. He knocks Dean to the ground and turns to Natalie. "Natalie Winchester, I have been dying to meet you."

"Is that so." She kicked him in the stomach and attempted to punch him in the face but he kept locking her shots. She eventually got lucky and landed one right on his nose but her moment was short lived when he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

"You know it's going to be a real joy killing you in front of your brother." He said as Natalie gasped for air.

Out of nowhere Crowley appears, putting a bag with a devil's trap on it on the other demon's head causing him to let go of Natalie, who coughed as she tried to get air back into her lungs. Crowley pummelled the demon on the head until he was unconscious.

Dean got up and helped his sister off the ground. "Are you ok?" He asks checking her over. She nods her head saying she's fine. "What the hell was that?" Dean asks Crowley.

"That was perfect."

"Perfect? He didn't want the rings. He wanted me."

"Imagine the surprise on your face."

"Dean gimme the knife."

"Hey there's no need for that. We got what we wanted now let's go."

On the drive back to the hideout, Natalie helped Dean clean himself up. Crowley was in the back seat carving a symbol into the demon's body. "What are you doing back there?"

"This carving will tie our friend down. No zapping off, no smoking out. Locked in the meatsuit. It's an important piece of our bargaining strategy. Now up here, we don't want I-50. Take 93 north."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks.

"Look we can't take this guy back to your brother."

"Why the hell not!" Natalie asks. Crowley is silent. "Hey answer the question."

"They've got history together, alright."

Dean stops the car. "You want to go anywhere you start talking. What history?"

Crowley sighs before responding. "This demon here, killed your brother's girlfriend." Natalie and Dean's eyes widen at hearing this. They had always thought that yellow eyes had killed Jessica. Dean makes the decision to take the demon back to Sam, despite Crowley's protests that they shouldn't.

Once they got back to the hideout, Natalie and Dean started drawing a devil's trap on the ground, then they tied the demon to a chair. Sam walked in. "What's going on?"

"Sam I need you to stay on mission. We need you focused ok." Dean says to his brother.

"I don't understand. What's this all about?"

"I'm only doing this because I trust you."

"You trust me to what?" Sam asks in confusion.

"Sam?" The demon's muffled voice spoke out. "Sam is that you?"

Dean lifts the bag off the demon's head and Sam stands there shocked at the sight of his old friend. "Brady."

Brady smiles at him. "Brady hasn't been Brady in years. Not since middle of our sophomore year."

"What?"

"That's right. You had a devil on your shoulder, even back then." Sam looks around the room, surprised at what he just found out. "All right now, let it all sink in."

"You son of a bitch. You introduced me to Jess!" Sam shouted at Brady advancing towards him. Natalie stops her brother and tries to stop him from killing Brady at the moment, although she couldn't blame him. "I'm gonna kill you." Natalie and Dean dragged Sam from the room. "Get out of my way."

"No." Natalie said standing in his way.

"Please get out of my way Natalie."

"We only have one chance at finding Pestilence and you killing Brady right now won't help things. Look when this is over, I'll let you do what you want to him, but for now stay away from him."

Crowley walks into the room. "Well sounds like you got him all nice and fluffed. Thanks very much." He walks into the room with Brady.

Sam walks out to get some fresh air. Natalie and Dean sit down and have a beer. Moments later, Crowley walks back into the room. "How'd it go? Buy your girl scout cookies?" Dean asks him.

"Not yet." Crowley looks around the room noticing Sam isn't there. "Where's your moose?"

"He's cooling off." Dean replies, taking a sip of his beer.

"All right then. Get bent."

Natalie laughs. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well he won't budge so now I go stick my neck out."

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asks leaning forward in his chair.

"Exactly the kind of desperate swashbuckle I've been trying to avoid. Now I go kick open a hive of demons." He disappears to go do what he says he's going to do.

Dean goes into the bathroom to wash his face. "Do you think Sam will be able restrain himself from killing Brady?" Natalie asks her brother from the doorway.

Dean looks at his sister in the mirror. "I don't honestly know, Nat."

Natalie is then shoved into the bathroom and door closed behind her. She tries to open it but finds that something must be preventing her from opening. Her and Dean bang on the door. "Sam let us out." Their pleas fall on deaf ears.

"He's going to kill Brady and he knows we'll try to stop him." Natalie says.

They continue banging on the door until they can't be bothered any longer. Sam opened the door moment later and the other siblings rushed into the room Brady was in to find him still alive. "Like you said we need him." Sam says to them.

"God, they day I've had." Crowley said. Some of his suit was dirty and torn. "Good news." He says to Brady. "You're going to live forever."

"What did you do?" Brady asks.

"Went over to a demon's nest. Had a little massacre. Must be losing my touch, though. Let one of the little toads live. Oops. Also might have given said toad the impression that you left your post last night. Because you and I are, wait for it, lovers in league against Satan." Crowley says to Brady, smiling all the way through his speech. "So now death is off the table. Now you get to be on the boss's eternal torment list with little old me."

"Oh no, no, no." Brady shook his head. Not believing what he was hearing.

"Something else we have in common. Apart from our torrid passion. Craven self preservation. So why don't you tell me where Pestilence is at?"

Crowley and Brady stare at each other for a few seconds. As Brady is about to respond, a hound could be heard howling in the distance. "Oh god, Crowley." Brady moaned out.

"Was that a hellhound?" Dean asks.

"I'd say yeah."

"Why was that a hellhound?" Crowley searches his pockets and finds a coin.

"What's that?" Sam asks him.

"Remember my little tracking device?" He asks holding up the coin. "Demons planted one on me."

"So you're saying that a hellhound followed you here." Natalie says to him, her voice shaking in fear.

"Well, technically, he followed this coin."

"Get me out of here and I'll tell you anything." Brady shouted from his seat.

"Shut up." Dean says to him then turns to Crowley. "We've gotta get out of here."

"Sorry but no one knows the hounds more than I. Your long past the point of go." He tosses the coin to Dean who catches it and disappears to safety.

"I told you this would happen." Sam says angrily to Dean.

"Well good for you." Dean says sarcastically.

"Hey now is not the time to be joking around. We've gotta get the hell out of here." Natalie says to her brothers urgently. "Let's get the salt from the kitchen." She says to Dean. "And you." She points to Sam. "Watch him."

Dean and Natalie go into the kitchen to retrieve the salt. Before they can reach the salt, a hellhound comes crashing through the window blocking their way. "Go!" Dean shouts at his sister and he closes the doors behind them, grabbing their shotguns. The hounds burst through and they begin shooting at them, backing up into the room with Sam and Brady.

"Salt?" Sam asks.

"We couldn't get to it." Natalie says as she reloads her gun.

"Damn it. Get me out of here." Brady cries from his seat.

"Shut up." Dean tells him.

He cocks his gun. Ready to shoot the hound.

"Hey!" Crowley shouts from behind the hellhound.

"You came back." says Natalie, astonished that he's even here.

"I'm invested currently." The hound barks at him. "Stay!"

"You can control them." Dean asks.

"Not that one." He says, pointing to the invisible hound. "I brought my own." He says, patting a bigger invisible hound. "Mine's bigger. Sic him, boy!" He orders the hound, who immediately starts tearing the other hound to shreds. Dean and Natalie dived out of the way to save themselves from being eaten. Sam frees Brady from the trap and they all make it outside to the impala. "I wager a thousand my pup wins." He chuckles and gets into the car.

They stop at an alleyway and Brady writes down where Pestilence will be and gives the piece of paper to Crowley. "What do you think?" Dean asks him.

"It's good." He says, handing the paper to Dean who puts it in his pocket. "You've got no reason to lie, have you?" Crowley says turning to Brady. "Like I said before, you're in my boat now."

"You've screwed me for eternity."

"No, won't last that long. Trust me." He says walking away with Dean and Natalie.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do you a favour." He turns to Sam, who is staring at Brady intently. "I expect we'll be in touch."

Dean allows Crowley to step over the salt line and the demons disappears for good. Dean joins his brother and sister. "What is this?" Brady asks them.

Dean and Natalie stand and watch as Sam confronts Jessica's killer. "I bet this is a real moment for you, big boy." Brady says as Sam gets closer with Ruby's knife. "Will it make you feel all better, huh?"

"It's a start."

Brady continues to taunt Sam until he kills him. They call Bobby afterwards to update him on what's happened. He says Rufus is helping them out, trying to locate Death. They then head to Bobby's before going after Pestilence. Natalie gives her phone a quick check but once again, no messages or missed calls. _Cas where are you?_

_**I really enjoyed writing this chapter as this episode is one of my faves. In the next chapter, our favourite trench coat wearing angel returns and he and Natalie have a happy reunion. Natalie's best friend Calla makes her return. Dean meets up with Death and they get the rings. Sam tells the others of his insane plan to say yes to Lucifer and jump into the cage. Thank you to those who have faved and read the story. Big thank you to CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle, superloudean, Maddy Love Castiel and FurionKnight for reviewing. Your reviews make my day. Not long now to wait until my season 6 plot. I can't wait to start writing it. I hope you guys will like it. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	20. Castiel's Return

The Winchesters and Bobby were hard at work making sure Pestilence was where Brady said he was. They were currently discussing how they were going to get Lucifer into the cage once they got all four of the horsemen's rings. Sam decides to share with Dean and Natalie what he told Bobby.

"Listen guys, I have a plan to get Lucifer to jump into the cage."

"Ok well spit it out Sammy?" Natalie said.

"I'm warning you you're not going to like it but I don't see any other option." Sam warns his siblings

Dean looks at his brother menacingly. "Why aren't we going to like it Sam?"

Sam takes a deep breath before responding. "I'm going to say yes to Lucifer."

Both Dean and Natalie groan in annoyance and run their hands through their hair. "Are you insane Sam!" Natalie yells at her brother.

"We don't have any other choice Nat. Lucifer isn't going to just jump in."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean shouts at Sam.

"Dean." Sam starts to say but Dean cuts him off.

"Don't Dean me. You have had some stupid ideas in the past but this…"

Bobby looks on as the siblings argued. Dean turns to him. "Did you know about this?"

"What?" Bobby asked.

"About Sam's genius plan to say yes to the devil?"

There is a brief pause before Bobby nods his head, indicating that he did know about Sam's plans. "Why the hell didn't you tell us Bobby?" Natalie asked him.

"Hey this ain't about me."

Natalie turns to Sam. "Don't do this Sam."

"I have to Natalie."

"You're not doing this." Only Girl In The World by Rihanna could be heard and Natalie gets out her phone, noticing that it was an unknown caller. She points at Sam. "This isn't over." She answers her phone. "Hello."

"Natalie." An all to familiar voice spoke.

"Cas." Natalie was so relieved to hear his voice again. Saying his name gained the attention of the three men in the room.

"Is he ok?" Sam asks.

Natalie holds up a hand for Sam to be quiet. "God, I was so worried. Are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm in a hospital."

Natalie pauses for a moment. "Are you ok, babe?"

"No I'm not Natalie."

Natalie's eyes widen at hearing this. Fear spreads through her body at the thought of something being seriously wrong with Cas. "What's wrong?"

"I just woke up here." He looks out the window before continuing. "The doctors were fairly surprised, they thought I was brain dead."

"So what happened after you knocked me out?"

Castiel wined at that memory. He didn't want to do that but he had to protect her. "I'm sorry about that Natalie. I just wanted to keep you safe." He heard Natalie say not to worry and continued with his explanation. "Apparently after Van Nuys, I suddenly appeared on a shrimping boat, bloody and unconscious. I was told it upset the sailors."

"I'm glad you're ok. You called just in time. We figured out a way to defeat the devil."

"How?" Castiel attempts to sit up in his bed but winces in pain.

"I'll explain a little later. Right now, we're going after Pestilence and we could really use your help. If you can zap over here, that would be great." Natalie told her boyfriend.

Castiel sighs before speaking. "I can't zap anywhere."

"Why?"

"You could say that my batteries are drained."

"What do you mean by that?" Natalie asked as the other three listened in.

"I'm saying I'm thirsty and my head aches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it. I'm saying that I'm just incredibly…"

"You're human." Natalie said causing the three men to have surprised looks on their faces. Natalie sits down on a chair. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Not at the moment. I can't really go anywhere without money for an airplane ride or food or pain medication ideally."

"Ok, that's not a problem. Bobby's here. He'll wire you some cash." She looks at Bobby who nods his head and turns her attention back to her phone and the sound of Castiel's voice.

"Natalie can you give the phone to Dean for a moment?" He asks her.

"Yeah sure." She looks to Dean. "He wants to talk to you." She hands the phone to Dean and stands next to Sam.

"Cas." Dean answered.

"Dean you said no to Michael. I owe you an apology." Cas said to Dean.

"Hey Cas. It's ok." Dean replied.

"You are not the burnt and broken shell of a man that I believed you to be."

Dean pauses for a moment. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome. Please look after Natalie when you go after Pestilence."

"I will." Dean says and hangs up.

After their conversation with Castiel, the siblings head out to confront Pestilence and get his ring. They end up reaching Serenity Valley Convalescent Home by nightfall. "This is Dr Evil's lair, huh?" Dean jokes while looking through his binoculars.

Sam and Natalie put down their binoculars. "It's kind of more depressing than evil." Sam says.

"We've gotta be careful when going in there. We don't know who's human, who's demon and which one of those people is Pestilence." Natalie says to her brothers.

A plan began to form in Dean's head. "Follow me." He says and gets out the car with his younger siblings following him.

Once in the home, Dean goes into the security room while Natalie and Sam wait outside. "Hi, I'm looking for my nana. Her name is Eunice Kennedy."

"Go around front and see the nurse." The security guard replies.

Dean goes into the room shutting the door behind him. Sam and Natalie wait. They hear a thud, then a knock on the door indicating it's safe for them to come in. They spend the remainder of their time watching the monitors and keeping an eye out for Pestilence. After what feels like an eternity, a man comes out of one of the patient rooms and the monitor starts going crazy. "Hey." Sam says to get his siblings attention. "Look." He points to the monitor showing the doctor.

They walk through the seemingly empty corridors with their weapons at the ready and head to the room Pestilence is in. All of a sudden they start to feel unwell. They start to feel dizzy, they were coughing and their vision was starting to go blurry. Their skin starts to feel clammy and they can feel sweat running down their foreheads. "We must be close." Sam said as he struggled to stand.

Natalie noticed her brothers looking extremely pale and was worried for both them and herself. She felt really drowsy and couldn't keep awake any longer as she succumbed to the darkness. Dean had been near her and caught her. He fell to the ground with her, unconscious. Sam approaches the room door with Ruby's knife at the ready.

A woman opens the door and sees Sam standing there and Dean and Natalie lying on the ground unconscious. "The doctor will see you now." She said, smirking and stepping to the side. Sam falls to the ground. She drags the Winchesters into the room and waits with Pestilence until they wake up.

The Winchesters wake up moments later, groaning and coughing and feeling worse than ever.

"Hmm. You three don't look well." Pestilence said to them from the bed. "It might be the scarlet fever. Or the meningitis." He looks down at them and laughs at seeing them writhe in agony. "Or the syphilis." He kneels down next to Sam and grabs his hair. "However you feel right now, it's gonna get much worse." Sam tries to say something to him but can't muster the energy and Pestilence let's go of him. "Disease gets a bad rap, don't you think?" He says to them as he washes his hands. "For being filthy, chaotic. But really, it only describes people who get sick. Disease itself. Very pure." He notices Dean reaching for the knife and steps on his fingers. "Disease always wins children. Don't forget it. You gotta wonder why God pours all his love into something so messy and weak." He shouts out. "It ridiculous." He takes his glasses out of his front pocket and puts them on. "All I can do is show him he's wrong, one epidemic at a time. Now on a scale of one to ten. How's your pain?"

At that moment, Castiel walks in and notices Natalie, Sam and Dean lying on the floor in pain and discomfort.

"Cas." Natalie speaks out weakly.

"How did you get here?" Dean asks, also weakly.

"I took a bus." He simply replies. "Don't worry I'll…" He starts to say but falls to his knees, coughing up blood.

Pestilence kneels down to look at Castiel and smiles in wonder at the sight before him. "Well look at that. An occupied vessel, but powerless." Castiel continues to cough up blood as Pestilence talks. "There's not a speck of angel in you, is there?"

Castiel manages to muster up enough strength to grab the knife and cut off Pestilence's finger. "Maybe just a speck." He growls out. The demon nurse charges at him and tackles him to the ground. Castiel kills her with the demon knife and she falls on top of him. Natalie pulls the body of him and helps him up, embracing him lovingly. Dean grabs Pestilence's ring.

"It doesn't matter." He says. "It's too late." He disappears leaving the Winchesters and Castiel alone in the room.

Natalie and Castiel face each other and their lips meet in a loving kiss. "I've missed you so much. Promise me you'll never leave me alone again." Natalie says to her boyfriend as they break apart from the kiss.

"I promise." He says taking her into his arms and breathing in her scent. He had missed her so much since the incident in Van Nuys and it felt good to have her in his arms once again.

Dean and Sam couldn't help but smile at the scene playing out before them. It was never more obvious that Natalie and Castiel cared a great deal about each other. To their eyes, they truly made a lovely couple. It made them happy to see their sister smile again. Dean cleared his throat, causing the reunited couple to look at him. "I hate to break up the happy reunion but we better get back to Bobby's." Natalie and Castiel follow Dean and Sam out of the hospital, hand in hand, not letting go as they make their way to Bobby's.

Dean puts the ring on Bobby's desk for him to look at. Sam and Dean sat on chair in front of his desk while Natalie and Castiel sat on another desk. "It's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it." Bobby says to the group. He notices all of them looking a little down in the dumps. "What?"

"Last thing Pestilence said. It's too late." Sam said, quoting the horseman.

"He get specific?"

"No."

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere." Dean said to him. "So please tell us you have actual good news."

Bobby sighed before responding. "Chicago's about to be wiped off the map."

"What!" Natalie screeched out causing all four men to look at her.

"What's wrong Natalie?" Castiel asks, taking her hand in his.

"Calla lives in Chicago. I've gotta go help her." Natalie gets up to leave but Cas keeps a firm grip on her hand. "Cas let me go."

"Natalie please, just listen to what Bobby has to say and then we'll help your friend."

Natalie agrees but doesn't sit back down. "It's gonna be the storm of the millennium." Bobby continues. "Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die."

Everyone's eyes widen at hearing this. "I don't understand how that can be defined as good news." Castiel spoke out.

"Death, the horseman, he's gonna be there and if we can stop him before he kick starts this storm, get his ring back."

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy." Dean says in a sarcastic manner.

"Hell I'm just trying to put a spin on it."

"Bobby, how'd you put all this together anyway?" Sam asks the older hunter.

"I had, you know, help."

"Help from who Bobby?" Natalie asks him.

In answer to her question, the sound of a bottle clattering on the table could be heard from the kitchen and they all turn to see Crowley standing there with a glass of whiskey in his hand. "Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all." The demon says walking into the main area. "Hello boys." He nods to Sam, Dean and Cas. "Hello Natalie." Castiel squeezes her hand slightly and pulls her closer to him.

Crowley sniffs his glass of whiskey, grimaces and puts it down on the table. "Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it." Crowley says addressing Bobby.

The other occupants of the room turn to look at Bobby. "Bobby tell us what?" Sam asks.

Bobby and Crowley stare intensely at each other. "Worlds gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little soul."

"You sold your soul." Dean said, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"More like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back."

"Well give it back to him." Natalie says menacingly.

"I will." Crowley assures her.

"Now!" She growls at him.

"Did you kiss him?" Sam asks.

"Sam." Natalie and Dean say at the same time.

Bobby looks from Sam to Dean, then to Natalie and Castiel before replying. "No!"

Crowley clears his throat and holds up his phone. Displayed on the phone was a picture of Bobby and Crowley in a lip lock. Bobby groans in annoyance. "Why'd you have to take a picture?" He asks Crowley.

"Why'd you have to use tongue." Everyone's jaws drop with the exception of Bobby who is staring daggers at Crowley.

Dean gets up from his chair. "Ok I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Can't or won't." Dean says raising his voice a little.

"I won't alright, it's insurance."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks the demon, confused.

"You kill demons." Crowley points out. "Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it and let's face it, your sister isn't a big fan of demons either. But you won't kill me, as long as I have that soul in the deposit box."

"You son of a bitch."

Crowley smirks at Bobby. "I'll return it. After all this is over and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other!"

Dean nods his head and the demon disappears. They gather what they need and by nightfall are ready to do what they have to. Natalie was stood outside with Bobby and Castiel. She notices Cas acting a little strange. She rubs his arm soothingly. "Are you alright?"

Castiel smiles a weak smile at her. "This is what they mean by the 11th hour, right?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Well it's the 11th hour and I am useless."

Natalie cups his face in her hands forcing Cas to look at her. "Don't you dare even say or think that, Castiel."

Bobby just looks on at the two as he continues packing what he needs.

"But I don't have my angelic power, Natalie."

"Hey that doesn't matter." She says embracing him. "What does matter is that you're here, helping."

Castiel wraps his arms around her, returning the hug. Her hugs always made him feel better. "If you two are done gossiping." Bobby spoke causing the couple to break apart. "Put this into the van." He says tossing the bag to Cas.

Dean slams the trunk of his impala close and joins the group by the van. "Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse."

"Yeah. Good luck killing Death." Sam says to his brother.

Natalie and Castiel drown out the rest of the conversation as their attention is solely focused on the other. "I don't have to tell you to be careful in Chicago." Castiel says to his girlfriend.

Natalie smiles at him. "You're right, you don't have to. Besides, I won't even be in the same room as Death. I've got to get Calla out and bring her here. I just hope she'll listen to me. She can be stubborn."

"You're her best friend Natalie. I'm sure she'll listen to you."

"I hope so."

"Hey Nat." Dean shouts over to his sister. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah." It was then that she notices Bobby standing on his own two legs. "Woah Bobby when did that happen?"

"When you two were in your own little world." He replies.

The sound of Dean beeping the horn of the impala caught their attention. Natalie gives Castiel a quick kiss and climbs into the car with Dean and Crowley.

They park outside a pizzeria. "Right you guys go after Death. I'm going to get Calla." Natalie says to her brother and Crowley and walks the short distance to her apartment, hoping that Calla is in.

She unlocks the door using her key and walks in. She's glad to see that nothing has changed. "Calla! You in." Natalie shouts out.

Calla was in her room when she heard the familiar voice of her roommate and best friend. She runs out of the room to find Natalie standing in the kitchen area. "Natalie!" She grabs her friend into a bear hug. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in near enough a year."

Natalie grabs her hand and tries to drag her to the front door. "Listen, something big is about to go down in Chicago, we need to get out of here now."

Calla was wondering what got her friend so spooked. "Natalie what do you mean something's gonna happen. What's going on?"

Natalie takes a deep breath before answering her friend's question. "Ok, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound crazy but I swear to you it's the truth. Death, the horseman, is about to destroy Chicago. The apocalypse is happening and angels and demons are at war."

Calla looks at Natalie like she had grown a second head. She shakes her head before saying, "Hold on there, Natalie. I'm not sure I heard you right. I thought you just said that angels and demons were at war and that we're in the middle of the apocalypse."

Natalie nods her head. "I'm afraid you heard me right, Cal. I swear it's the truth. Please you have to believe me." Natalie pleads with her so they can get out of Chicago if Dean can't stop Death.

"I find it hard to believe that angels and demons exist but I know you. I know you're not lying to me." Natalie's face visibly relaxes upon hearing this. "Where are we going to go?" Calla asks her.

"We'll be going to Bobby's place." Natalie replies.

Calla had been told all about Bobby, minus the hunting parts, when her and Natalie had first met. "So." Calla says as they exit the apartment, "Will I get to meet your brothers and the man in your life?"

"Of course you will but there's something you should know about Cas."

"What?"

"He's an angel."

Calla's face lit up in wonder as she clapped her friend on the back. "Way to go Nat. You bagged yourself an angel. Nice."

Natalie giggles. "Thanks Cal."

They reach the impala but Dean or Crowley are nowhere to be seen. A few moments later, Natalie spots her brother exiting the pizzeria from across the road. Dean shows Death's ring to them. Dean looks at Calla and smiles at her. "You must be Calla. I'm Dean." He says shaking her hand. "You didn't tell me she was cute, Natalie."

Natalie merely shakes her head at her brother. Calla just laughs. "Yeah she told me all about you, Dean."

"All good things I hope." He says, releasing her hand.

Calla giggles. "Oh you have no idea." She says and climbs into the back seat of the impala.

Dean turns to his sister. "What did you tell her about me Nat?"

Natalie waves her hand at him. "Oh don't worry. I didn't tell her anything bad."

Dean steps closer to his sister and whispers, "Does she know what's going on?"

"Yeah I told her everything. It was the only way I could get her to come with me."

Dean nods his head and climbs into the car with his sister and they begin the drive back to Bobby's.

When they arrive at Bobby's, Natalie introduces him to Calla and the older hunter greets her warmly. "Hey Bobby, are Sam and Cas inside?"

"Yeah I saw them in the kitchen."

Natalie drags Calla into the house, leaving Bobby and Dean outside. "Sam, Cas." Natalie calls out. Both men come out of the kitchen at the sound of her voice. She hugs her brother and gives Cas a kiss on the lips. "Boys I want you to meet my best friend and one of the coolest chicks in the world, Calla. Cals this is my brother Sam," She gestures to Sam and Calla shakes his hand, "And this is my amazing boyfriend, Castiel."

Calla shakes his outstretched hand. "It is so good to finally put a face to the name. Natalie has told me all about you. Don't worry, she also told me you're an angel."

Cas smiles at weakly at her. "I'm not much of one at the moment."

They spent the rest of the day getting to know Calla. Sam and Bobby liked her but Calla and Dean kind of butted heads on their different opinions, namely about pie. At night, Natalie and Castiel made love for the first time in a long time.

_**Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up, I really have no excuse. Next chapter will be the season 5 finale and you are all in for a shocking surprise which I think you'll all like. Thank you to superloudean, Maddy Love Castiel and CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle for reviewing the last chapter. I'm so glad you guys are still enjoying the story. I'll try and have the next chapter up at the weekend. Happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	21. Swan Song

Natalie awoke the next morning to the feel of Castiel running his fingers through her beautiful red locks. Natalie hummed in content then looked at the face of her angelic lover, planting a kiss upon his lips. "Morning."

"Good morning Natalie." Cas said smiling brightly at her. He leans in to kiss her lips again. Things soon get a little heated as they start to lose themselves in the moment. They are interrupted, however, by a knock on the door.

Natalie groans in annoyance. "What is it?" She shouts out to whoever disturbed them.

"Natalie." Bobby's voice comes through the door. "You better get down stairs. Your friend and Dean are having an argument."

"What are they arguing about?" Natalie asks.

"Pie." Bobby simply says.

The confusion is obvious upon both of their faces. "Are you serious, Bobby?"

"Why don't you come down and see for yourself."

Natalie sighs before responding. "Ok, I'll be down in a minute." She can hear Bobby's footsteps leave the door. She reluctantly gets out of bed and starts to get dressed. By the time she is finished, Cas is already fully dressed and waiting by the door for her.

When the couple get into the kitchen, Dean and Calla are arguing over which flavour of pie is the best, with Sam and Bobby looking on. "You cannot honestly say that cherry pie is better than apple. Come on." Dean says to Calla.

"Cherry pie just tastes way better. The sooner you accept that fact," She says, emphasising on the word fact. "The sooner we can put this debate to rest."

"I will never accept it." Dean said being his usual, stubborn self.

"I do not understand the point of this discussion." Castiel decided to voice what he had been thinking.

"It's ok. I don't get it either." Natalie said, then stepped forward to calm the argument. "Ok you two. Let's just calm down. Nobody really wants to listen to this at this time in the morning."

Calla gets up from her seat at the table and announced she was going to the bathroom. Dean asks his sister if he can talk to her outside, alone.

"Ok what's up." Natalie asks sitting on the hood of the impala.

"Ok you remember Sam saying he was going to say yes to the devil."

"Yeah." She says, wondering where her brother was going with this.

Dean takes a deep breath before telling his sister. "I'm going to let him go ahead and say yes."

Her eyes widen and she jumps off the impala. "What the hell are you thinking, Dean! He can't say yes!"

Dean takes his sister's shoulders and forces her to look at him. "I have to let him Nat. It was one of Death's conditions to giving me his ring."

"He's our brother Dean. We can't let him do this."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, sis, but you can't lie to Death."

"Have you even spoken to Sam about this?" Natalie asks him.

"Yeah we had a long conversation about it while you were still asleep. He's still onboard with it. It's what he wants."

"I hate this stupid plan but if it's what Sam wants then I'm not going to stop him." She starts to make her way back to the house. "I'll tell Cas."

"There's no need. Bobby and Sam are filling him in."

Natalie nods her head. "Oh by the way. How did you and Calla start arguing about pie?"

Dean chuckles the wraps his arm around her shoulders. "You don't wanna know."

Sam, Bobby and Cas look at the door when it opens. Sam steps forward to his sister. "Listen Natalie…."

Natalie takes his hand in hers. "It's ok Sam. Dean explained everything. I don't like it but you do what you have to do." She hugs him. He returns it.

Calla chooses that moment to enter and sees Natalie hugging her younger brother. "Did I miss anything?" She asks. Everyone just shakes their heads.

"Sam would have to ingest more demon blood than he's ever drank before to take in Lucifer." Cas says to the room.

"Ingest more demon blood. What's going on?" Calla asks.

Natalie approaches her friend. "I'll explain on the way."

Natalie did just that. She told Calla everything that Dean had told her. Sam, Dean and Castiel were inside the warehouse with two demons. Natalie didn't want to witness what was going to happen so she stayed outside with Bobby and Calla.

"Are you sure you're ok with what's going on, Cals?" Natalie asks her friend.

"It's a little freaky but I'll be ok."

Sam and Cas come out the warehouse carrying tubs of blood with Dean following behind them. They put the tubs into the trunk of the impala and head off for Detroit. Bobby comes back to them after scoping out the place. "Demons, at least two dozen of them. You were right something's up."

"More than something. He's here. I know it." Dean walk to the trunk and unlocks it.

Sam sighs and turns to Bobby.

"I'll see you around, kid."

"See you around."

Both men embrace the other. "If he gets in, you fight him tooth and nail. Do you understand? Keep swinging. Don't give an inch."

"Yes sir." Bobby steps away and Sam then turns to Cas. "You take care of these guys, especially my sister."

Castiel looks at him with a sad expression. "That's not possible."

"Then humour me." Sam says smirking a little.

"Oh I'm supposed to lie. Uh, sure. They'll be fine."

Sam chuckles. "Just stop talking."

Castiel walks of to join Bobby and Sam turns to Calla and shakes her hand. "Well it was nice meeting you, Calla."

"Same here, Sam."

"Promise you'll help look after my sister."

"You know I will." She stands by Bobby and Cas.

Sam joins his brother and sister by the trunk of the impala. He looks down at the tubs of blood. "Do you guys mind not watching this."

Natalie and Dean join the others and Sam drinks the blood in private. Natalie decides that she can't watch Sam say yes to Lucifer so Dean goes with him alone. The whole time, she stands watching the window, holding onto Castiel's hand tight. When light suddenly comes pouring through the window, all four know that it's time. They don't know the outcome until Dean comes out. Natalie let's go of Castiel's hand and goes to Dean.

"I'm sorry Nat. It didn't work." As Natalie cries, Dean holds her until she calms down.

When Natalie calms down, they looks at the various televisions. News reporters, reporting various earthquakes and omens. "It's started."

"You think genius?"

Natalie slaps Dean on the face. "Shut up, Dean. Now isn't the time for us to be at each others throats." She turns to Cas. "What do we do?"

"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol and wait for the inevitable blast wave."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing. How do we stop this?" Dean asks the angel.

Castiel turns round to face him. "We don't."

Natalie grabs him by the shoulder and forces him to look at her. "What do you mean we don't do anything?" She asks, angry with him for the first time.

Castiel grasps her hand. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you but Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field and the battle of Armageddon will begin."

"Where is this supposed to go down?" Dean asks.

"I don't know."

"There's gotta be something we can do."

"It's over."

They all stand in silence. Trying to understand what has happened. None of them want to believe this is the end but without knowing where the big showdown was going to be, they were at a dead end. A light bulb went on in Dean's head as he thought of a solution. "Chuck."

Everyone looks at him confused. "He'll probably know where this going to happen."

"Oh my god. Dean you're a genius."

"It's been known to happen." Dean whips out his phone and calls Chuck. He informs Dean that the final battle will happen tomorrow at high noon at Stull Cemetery.

"Natalie, please. Don't go to that cemetery. You and your brother, all you're going to see is Michael killing your brother." Castiel pleads with her to change her mind.

"I'm sorry Cas. But this is something I have to do." She kisses him on the lips for what might be the last time. "I love you so much. I'm so glad I met you."

Natalie stands in front of her best friend. "I want you to stay with Cas and Bobby. I don't want you getting hurt in the crossfire."

"Natalie what about you?"

"I have to see this to the end. Please just go with Bobby and Cas. Please do this for me."

"I don't like it but because it's what you want me to do then ok. But you have to promise you'll be careful. You and Dean."

"I'll try." Natalie hugs Calla. She then turns her attention to Bobby. "Bobby if we don't see each other again, I want to say thanks for all you've done for me and my brothers. I really appreciate it."

"Now don't you go all getting teary eyed with me, you'll set me off." Bobby embraces the girl that is like a daughter to him.

With a final glance back, Natalie and Dean get into the impala and begin the journey to Stull Cemetery.

When they get there, they see Lucifer and Michael, in the bodies of Sam and Adam, standing facing each other. They look at the impala as it comes closer. "Sorry am I interrupting something?" Dean says as he and Natalie climb out the car. "We need to talk." He points to Lucifer/Sam.

The two angels look at each other before Lucifer addresses Dean. "Wow, Dean. Even for you this is a whole mountain of stupid."

"Well we don't wanna talk to you, we wanna talk with Sam." Natalie says to the devil in her brother's body.

"Natalie, good to see you again. You're looking well. But I'm afraid I can't let you talk to Sam. Got things to do."

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean." Michael/Adam says. "You both have no right to be here."

"I beg to differ. You're both wearing our brothers. I think you'll find me and my brother have every right to be.."

"You insignificant child. You and you're brother are no longer a part of this story." Michael said, advancing towards them.

"Hey ass butt." Castiel speaks out from behind Michael. Michael turns round and Cas throws a Molotov with holy fire in it at Michael and he disappears, screaming in pain.

"Ass butt?" Dean asks in disbelief.

"He'll be back and upset but you got your five minutes."

Lucifer turns to Castiel, a very angry angel. "Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?"

Castiel back away. "Uh no."

"No one dicks with Michael but me." He then clicks his fingers and Castiel explodes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Natalie screams out and she lunges for Lucifer. Dean tries to stop his sister but Lucifer already has her by the throat.

"Natalie. Don't be foolish. You know you can't take me on."

Lucifer has a tight grip around her throat. She finds it extremely difficult to breathe but manages to get out a few words. "Go to hell."

"Been there done that but hey why don't you go there instead." He squeezes her throat and the last thing she hears before everything goes black is the sound of her brother and Bobby screaming.

When she comes to, she looks upon a face she never thought she'd see again. "Gabriel?"

"Hey there Natalie." Gabriel helps her up

"Gabriel." Dean says coming to stand beside his sister and checking her to make sure she's ok. "We thought Lucifer killed you."

Gabriel goes over to Bobby's body. "I managed to trick that son of a bitch." He presses two fingers to Bobby's forehead and the older hunter awakes gasping for breath. "Hey there, Bobby. I'm Gabriel." He helps Bobby up.

"Thanks." Bobby says to the archangel.

A rustle of wings can be heard and they turn to face Castiel with another angel. Natalie runs to Cas and pounces on him, causing both of them to fall to the ground. They both have happy tears in their eyes as they kiss each other passionately, not caring that there's an audience. "Cas I'm so glad that you're alive. Who brought you back?"

Castiel brings Natalie to stand up with him. "I believe it was my father."

"Well thank you God." She looks to the man standing next to Castiel. "Who's your friend?"

"My name is Balthazar. A pleasure to meet you Miss Winchester." The blonde haired, blue eyed angel says holding out his hand to her.

She shakes his hand. "Pleasure to meet you to."

He then turns to Dean and Bobby as Gabe comes to stand next to him. "I have a message for you from God himself."

Dean angry with what has happened replies, "I don't give a crap what God has to say."

"Trust me, you want to hear this." Dean gave him a reluctant nod and he continued. "My Father wishes to thank you for stopping the apocalypse and he would like to reward you."

"Oh yeah reward us how?" Dean asks.

In answer to his question, both Balthazar and Gabriel clicked their fingers and gestured for everyone to look to their right. They did as instructed and were both shocked and surprised by what they saw.

There stood John and Mary Winchester, Sam and Jessica and Ellen and Jo. The three angels stood and watched as the three humans reunited with their loved ones returned from the grave.

Bobby, Natalie and especially Dean didn't think that God cared but this proved otherwise. John addressed his children. "I am so proud of you three. Your mother and I have been watching you from up there." Each Winchester child hugged their parents.

Mary still couldn't believe how much Natalie looked like her when she was younger. Natalie looks over at the angels and gestures for them to come over. "Mom, Dad, Ellen, Jo and Jessica. I'd like to introduce you to Gabriel and Balthazar and this," she says gesturing to Cas, "Is my boyfriend Castiel."

"Good to see you again, Cas." Ellen and Jo said at the same time.

"Good to see you both again also." Cas says to them.

Mary and John step forward. "It's good to meet you Castiel." Mary says shaking the angel's hand.

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs Winchester." He then shakes John's hand. "Nice to meet you as well Mr Winchester."

John smiles at him. "I think we're going to get along just fine as long as you treat my daughter right."

"Don't worry dad. He treats me like a princess." Natalie replies to her father. She yawns. "I don't know about the rest of you but I could do with a good rest. Bobby where's Calla?"

"I left her in the panic room."

Gabriel volunteered to get Calla and take her back home to Chicago. Mary, John, Ellen and Jo were going to stay with Bobby. Dean was going to stay with Lisa and Ben, if she was willing to take him in. Sam and Jessica were going to stay with Natalie and Calla.

Once everyone was where they were going to be staying, they all settled in thinking over the events of that day. Balthazar had also said that God gave Bobby his soul back as Crowley had no intention of ever returning it. God had also wiped Sam's memory of his brief time in the cage. Adam was allowed to rest in heaven along with his mother. Gabriel and Balthazar had returned to heaven to deal with the situation and Castiel stayed the night with Natalie. The two spent the night under the covers making love like it was their first time together all over again. After the couple had went to sleep, they didn't notice that the condom had ripped.

Balthazar told Gabriel once they were in heaven that there was something unusual about Natalie's friend, Calla. There was something about her he recognised but couldn't quite place his finger on it.

They all lived in peace for a while but Raphael and his minions, not to mention demons and other supernatural entities, were still out there. It wouldn't be long before they were thrown back into the hunt.

_**Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. Operation Raccoon City came out over here recently and I've been hooked on it. I hope you all liked the surprise. Characters returned from the dead. I'm so excited to start work on my version of season 6. I'll give you one clue about what's going to happen in the next chapter. Meg returns and she's not happy with the Winchesters. Thank you to CalistaSalvatoreHarlenCarlyle, superloudean, Maddy Love Castiel, MyEffect and TheElegantFaerie for reviewing. I hope you guys are looking forward to my season 6. Happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	22. Meg

**Hey guys, I hope you're excited for my version of season 6. I sure am. Here's some things you should know. Eve will not be in this story. Cas will not make a deal with Crowley. Sam and Bobby both have their souls back, courtesy of God. Hope that clears up some things. Any more questions just ask.**

**Pairings: Cas/Nat, Sam/Jess, Dean/Lisa, Calla/Balthazar. Gabe/Jo, John/Mary, Bobby/Ellen (friendship, might eventually be romantic, not sure yet)**

**Summary: It's been four weeks since the gang tossed Lucifer back into the cage with Michael and things have been a little quiet. It's not long before enemies start to take revenge on the group for stopping the apocalypse.**

Things were a little quiet in the supernatural world ever since Lucifer was imprisoned in his cage. Cas, Gabe, Balthazar and a few other angels were trying to keep the peace in heaven. Natalie and Cas spent every moment they could together doing what couples in love do. The Winchester siblings had been building their relationship up with their parents. They had brought everyone who came back up to speed on everything that had happened since they had been gone. Gabriel and Jo had been spending some time getting to know each other. Calla was still a mystery to Balthazar, who was confused as to how he knew her. Gabriel and Cas had promised to look into it when they could but so far had found nothing.

Trouble came to their doorstep one beautiful afternoon. Natalie and Calla had invited Jo, Ellen, Lisa, Jess and Mary over for a girly afternoon while the men were out on a hunt. Calla and Jess had volunteered to go out and buy snacks since Natalie had been feeling under the weather. Calla had suggested cancelling the afternoon until Natalie felt better but she insisted that she was fine. For a couple of weeks, she had been feeling nauseas, tired and very hungry. When she had missed her period, she started to suspect that she might be pregnant. She decided not to tell anyone until she was sure. She had bought a test the previous day and waited to take it until she was alone. While Calla and Jess went out for snacks, she went to the bathroom and done the test. She had to wait a few minutes before she got the results. If it turned out positive, she'd be over the moon and hoped that Cas would feel the same way. If it was negative, then she wasn't sure what she would do. The few minutes were up and Natalie, nervously, reached for the test. There, displayed clearly upon the test, was the word pregnant. Natalie could not help the wide grin that appeared on her face. She didn't think that angels could have babies but this proved that theory wrong. She dropped the test and walked quickly out the bathroom to get her phone. She had to call Cas and tell him the good news.

When she walked into the living room, she could sense that she wasn't alone. "Calla, Jess, is that you?" She calls out as she grabs her phone.

"No it isn't." An all to familiar voice speaks out.

Natalie drops her phone, turns round and comes face to face with Meg. "What the hell are you doing here?" Natalie says, standing her ground, silently cursing herself for not having a weapon.

Meg merely smirks at her question. "Now now Natalie. Is that any way to speak to your house guest?"

"Only the unwelcome ones. What do you want?"

"Well revenge for one thing. You did throw my father back into his cage, after all. And I can't get him back out, so I'll just have to kill you and your whole entire family." Meg states.

"Oh yeah. You and what army?" Natalie is struck on the back of the head by someone from behind and falls to the ground.

Meg walks and stands over her body. "You really shouldn't have said that." She then turns to the two demons with her. "Pick her up and let's get out of here before that angel of hers shows up."

The male demon picks her up and the disappear out of sight. They arrived at an abandoned warehouse, adorned with sigils to prevent angels from entering. Meg's demon minions dropped Natalie to the floor like she was heavy luggage.

"Ok tie here up. I have a call to make." Meg said pulling out Natalie's cell phone as her minions tied Natalie up.

Meanwhile, Calla and Jess returned ten minutes later with bags full of snacks for their girly afternoon. They noticed Natalie wasn't in the living room so they figured she was in bed. Calla and Jess dropped the bags in the kitchen and went to check on Natalie. Calla knocked on her door but got no reply.

"She must be asleep. Let's let her rest." Calla says to Jess.

Jess nods her head and the two make their way back to the kitchen. It was then that Jess noticed a yellow powder by a table near the sofa. "Hey Calla." She gestures to the yellow powder.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asks.

"Only one way to find out." Jess kneels down next to the substance, gathered some in her fingers, smelt and immediately pulled away. "Yeah it's sulphur. We better call the others." She pulls out her cell phone to call Sam.

Calla runs to Natalie's room just to check that she isn't in there. When she finds Natalie isn't in bed, she calls Cas. It rang three times before he answered. "Hey Cas, it's Calla."

"Calla is everything alright? Is it Natalie?" Gabriel and Balthazar looked to their brother upon hearing his panicked voice.

"No Cas. Natalie's missing and we found sulphur in the place." Calla started tearing up at the thought of what demons could be doing to her best friend.

"I'll be there right away." He was about to hang up when Calla's voice stopped him.

"If it isn't too much trouble, could you bring the rest of the gang. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Of course." He hung up and turned to his brothers with tears in his eyes.

"Castiel what's wrong?" Balthazar asked his brother.

"Demons have taken Natalie." All angels gasped at hearing this. They were shocked to see their brother crying but they knew how much he cared about Natalie.

"Go Castiel." His lieutenant Rachel told them. "We can hold the fort over here." She had met Natalie once and immediately liked her. If God approved of their relationship then so did she.

"Thank you Rachel." Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar all disappeared to get the rest of the group.

Sam had just gotten off the phone with Jess who had told him what had happened. He turned to the others. "That was Jess. Natalie's been taken." He said with tears in his eyes.

All the men became worried and afraid. "What do you mean she's been taken son?" John asked his youngest son.

"Jess said that when she and Calla got home, Natalie wasn't there and they found traces of sulphur."

"Demons?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam nods his head. "She mentioned that Cas and the others would pick everyone up and takes to Nat's place." Not long after Sam announced this, Cas, Gabe and Balthazar appeared beside them. They could see that Cas was clearly upset and nobody could blame him.

Without saying a word, he transported them all to Natalie's apartment while Gabriel went to get Ellen, Jo, Mary, Ben and Lisa. A few seconds after Gabriel arrived with the others, Castiel's phone rang. He noticed it was Natalie calling him and relief flooded his system. "Natalie, are you alright? Where are you and I'll come and get you." Castiel said thinking he was speaking to Natalie.

"Sorry Clarence but she's a bit tied up at the moment."

"Meg." Castiel growled out the demon's name with such hatred in his voice. All occupant of the room looked at Castiel. "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"Relax, she's just taking a nap."

"What do you want?"

"I want the Winchesters blood. But you can rest assure that you'll never see your precious girlfriend again." Meg then hung up and Castiel surprised everyone by throwing his cell phone against the wall, smashing it to pieces.

Gabriel bent down to pick it up. He repaired it and gave it back to Castiel. "Listen bro. I understand you're angry but Natalie needs you to be focused. Do you think you can do that?" He said patting his brother on the back.

Castiel looked at his brother. "Of course I can Gabriel. I'd do anything for her. If I am allowed some peace, I can find her."

Dean looked at the angel confused. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"The necklace I gave her on Valentine's Day. It contains a small amount of my grace. If I concentrate I should be able to find her."

"You do what you need to do Cas. We'll get ready here." Balthazar said to Castiel.

Castiel nodded and went into her bedroom for peace and quiet while he concentrated on where to find the love of his life.

Mary had insisted on coming along to rescue her daughter but John didn't want her in that kind of danger. "Mary, please. Just stay here. I don't want you getting hurt."

Mary sighs in frustration before responding to her husband. "This isn't up for discussion, John. She's my daughter to. I'm coming along." She then walked over to the weapons chest and started gathering what she needed.

"You know, Dad. Mom and Natalie are so alike. It's kinda freaky." Dean says to his Dad.

While the other were getting prepared, Castiel was still concentrating on trying to find Natalie. His worry for her was affecting his concentration. He knew Meg was capable of terrible things and for the first time in his existence, he was scared and that was the motivation he needed to concentrate even harder. After a few minutes, he was able to locate where she was being held. "She's being held in a warehouse in Baltimore." Castiel announced as he walked back into the room.

"Are you sure, Cas?" Sam asked the angel.

"Yes Sam. I'm sure."

"Ok. Lisa, Ben, Jess and Calla, you guys should stay here and the rest of us will go and get Natalie." Dean said, taking charge of the situation.

Calla didn't want to be left behind but hadn't been trained to fight demons. "Ok but bring her back here, safe and sound." She said waving a finger at Dean.

Balthazar chuckled at this. "Don't worry." He said putting a hand on Calla's shoulder. "We'll make sure she gets back safe."

Calla smiles at him. "Thanks Balthazar." And in a blink of an eye, the rescue party was gone.

When they stood in front of the building that Natalie was being held in, the three angels scanned the walls. "This building is covered in sigils which prevents angels from entering." Castiel announced. He was annoyed at this but wasn't surprised.

John looked at Castiel sympathetically. He knew how much the angel loved his daughter and he knew how much it was hurting him that he couldn't do more to help Natalie. "Ok here's the plan. Boys, Jo and Ellen, you find Natalie. Mary, Bobby and I will destroy the sigils. Whoever finds her first, call me. Let's go." John barked out and everybody dispersed, leaving the angels outside.

While John, Mary and Bobby destroyed the sigils and killed a few demons along the way, the remaining four split up into groups of two. Dean and Sam carefully walked through, looking into each room, in search of their sister. They finally came to a room that was being guarded by two demons. The two demons were no match for the Winchester brothers and were quickly disposed of. They opened the door to the room the demons were guarding and found their sister tied up in a chair. Dean went to his sister while Sam sent his Dad a quick message saying they found Natalie.

Natalie groaned in pain as Dean untied her. "Hey Natalie are you ok?" He asked as he untied the last rope and helped Natalie to her feet.

"I'm fine, Dean."

"Ok let's get out of here." Sam said. "Hey where did Meg go?"

"Oh she's closer than you think." She grabs Dean by the shoulder and tosses him across the room with full force.

"Natalie, what the hell?" Sam shouts but gasps as his sister turns to him, her eyes black. "Meg."

"Hiya Sam. Miss me."

Sam is frustrated. He hates Meg and wants to kill her but she's currently wearing his sister. "Meg. Let go of my sister."

Natalie/Meg pretended to think about it. "No. I warned that angel of hers that I'd be getting a new meat suit. Besides, you're sister is sooooo comfortable to wear." Sam looked on in rage at the demon possessing his sister. "Oh I almost forgot, there's something you should know about your sister."

"And what's that." Sam growled out.

"She's not alone in here."

Sam was confused about what Meg had said. "What do you mean?"

Meg laughed. "They say you're supposed to be the smart one. You're sister's pregnant, genius." Sam stands rooted to his spot, frozen in shock. "You know, I was just as shocked when I found out. Who knew the angels had it in them."

Unfortunately for Meg, she was too busy to notice that someone else had came into the room. It wasn't until she felt something prick her neck that she turned round and saw John with a gun aimed at her. She smirked in an evil manner. "John…" was all she could get out before whatever was in that dart started to affect her and she collapsed to the ground.

Mary quickly went to check on Dean who was starting to come round. "Are you ok, Dean?"

"I'm fine Mom. Thanks." He gets up and approaches his sister's body. "Is she…" Thinking that she was dead.

"No son. I just tranquilised her. It should keep her out cold while we figure out how to kill her without hurting your sister."

Bobby then lifted her body up and carried her outside. Sam then turned to the others. "Hey Meg told me something that you guys should know."

"What did she tell you Sam?" Jo asked.

Sam took a deep breath before responding. "Natalie's pregnant."

The rest of the group had pretty much the same reaction as Sam. "Are you sure Meg wasn't lying." Ellen asked.

"I'm pretty sure she wasn't Ellen."

Meanwhile, Bobby got outside with Natalie in his arms. Castiel went straight to her side. "Is she alright?" He said brushing hair away from her face.

Bobby looked to the angel sadly. "She's possessed." He said as he placed her in Castiel's arms.

"Why hasn't the demon been exorcised."

"This isn't any demon, Cas. It's Meg. Anyway can't you just put your hand on her and cast her out." Bobby asked the angel.

Castiel was in shock and unable to answer Bobby's question so Gabriel done it for him. "I'm afraid that method also kills the human host."

"Oh. Do you guys know of a way to kill a demon without killing the host?" At that moment, the others came out of the building. "Let's take her back to my place, put her in the devil's trap and find a way to help Natalie."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They got back to Bobby's and Gabriel and Balthazar went to bring Jess, Lisa, Ben and Calla over. "Oh god Natalie." Calla ran over to her best friend but was stopped by Balthazar. "Why are you tying her to a chair." She screams out while struggling against Balthazar's hold.

"She's possessed by a demon, Calla and we need to figure out how to kill the demon without killing Natalie. We'll need your help." He said looking her in the eyes.

Calla melts inside at the intense look in his eyes. She liked Balthazar. There was no denying it but there were more important things to worry about at the moment. "Of course. Point me in the right direction."

Bobby started handing out all the books he had on demons to everyone, including Ben, who had his mother's permission and told them to start reading. Balthazar and Gabriel went back to heaven to see if they could find answers.

During that time, Natalie/Meg woke up and noticed Sam, Dean and Castiel was in the room. "Why hi there, Clarence. Do you like what or more to the point who I'm wearing."

Castiel rose from his seat with Sam and Dean at his side. "Let her go Meg or I swear…"

Meg shook her head. "You can't hurt me without hurting both of them now, can you?"

"What do you mean both of them. I don't understand." Castiel asked.

Meg looked at Sam and Dean before turning her attention back to Cas. "You mean they haven't told you?"

He looked at Sam and Dean. "Tell me what?"

"Looks like you're going to be a daddy, Clarence." Meg blurted out.

Castiel felt as if time had stopped. Meg had to be lying. It wasn't possible and he knew Natalie would never betray him by sleeping with another man. "You lie."

"I know everything that goes on in this body while I'm in it, angel boy."

The others came into the room at that moment to announce they hadn't found anything. "What's wrong with him?" Lisa asked gesturing to Cas.

"He just found out that Natalie's pregnant." Dean said.

They had already been told about the situation. Gabriel and Balthazar returned and were met with silence. "Did we miss anything interesting?" Gabriel asked.

"I was just telling everyone Natalie's good news. Your brother knocked her up." Meg said to the angels.

"We also come with more good news. We have found a way to be rid of Meg once and for all." Balthazar announced to the group.

"How?" Mary asked.

"Castiel has to kiss her. It should kill the demon while protecting the host."

"But what about the baby. Natalie will be devastated if anything happens." Sam said

"The baby should be unharmed Sam." Gabriel says then turns to Cas. "You know what you need to do bro."

Castiel did not want to kiss a demon but had no other choice if he wanted to help Natalie and their unborn child. "Ok. I'll do it."

Meg was starting to get scared. If Castiel laid one on her lips, she was done for. As the angel approached her to carry out the deed, she tried moving her head but Castiel grabbed her chin as gently as he could and forced a kiss upon her lips.

A bright light filled the rooms and a muffled scream could be heard then the light faded and Castiel broke the kiss. He untied Natalie and laid her on the ground with her in his arms. Natalie moaned as she woke up and looked into Castiel's eyes. "Cas." She said reaching up to touch his face.

Everyone checked to make sure that Natalie was ok before leaving the couple alone to talk. "Can you take me home. I think we should talk there."

"Of course." He said, wrapping his arms around her and zapping them back to her apartment.

They both sat down on the sofa. Natalie took Castiel's hand in her own. "I was awake the whole time Meg possessed me. That wasn't how I wanted you to find out. I had just found out I was pregnant and was about to call you when Meg got me first." She looked at the angel to gage his reaction. "You're not upset about this are you?"

"No of course I'm not. I'm just surprised. I did no think that angels were capable of producing offspring with humans but I'm glad they can." He said putting his hand on her stomach and rubbing gently.

Castiel stayed with Natalie that night, to ensure she was safe. He was ecstatic about becoming a parent, especially with Natalie. But with this news came more worries. He was worried about what Raphael might do if he found out. Castiel tried to clear those thoughts out of his head as he laid in bed, watching over the mother of his unborn child.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I'm sorry to the Meg fans out there but I felt killing her was necessary because if she had lived, she could have told anybody she wanted about Natalie's pregnancy. Besides, Nat and Cas are having a baby. YAY! I haven't decided if the baby will be a boy or a girl. I can't make up my mind, so I leave that to you, the readers. Please tell me if you think they should have a boy or a girl. Thank you to CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle, superloudean, Maddy Love Castiel, MyEffect and TheElegantFaerie for reviewing.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	23. Shock Discovery

Natalie woke up the next morning feeling nauseous. She fled from Castiel's embrace and raced to the nearby bathroom. Castiel followed her out of concern. He was made aware that this was one of the symptoms a woman developed while being pregnant. He held her hair back while trying to comfort her. When she was finished, she flushed the toilet and slumped back against Castiel's chest.

"This is the only thing that sucks about being pregnant." Natalie joked as Castiel helped her stand up.

"I'm sure it won't last long." He replied.

"I sure hope it doesn't." She replied as she brushed her teeth. "I have the sudden urge to eat a whole bunch of pancakes." Castiel chuckled at this. "What?"

"I was warned this would happen. Eating massive amount of food."

She playfully hit him in the chest. "Hey I have an excuse. I'm eating for two."

Castiel was about to respond but he could sense that he was needed back in heaven. "Natalie…"

"It's ok." She says, cutting him off. "They need you and I'll still be here when you get back. Besides I've got Calla to keep me company."

Castiel thought about it. "Ok but I'll send someone else to watch over you both."

Natalie wrapped her arms behind his neck as his went to her waist. "Babe it's going to be fine. We have a devil's trap in place and we've salted all the doors and windows. No demon is getting in here."

"I know Natalie but I would feel better if an angel was watching over you. Please do this, for me." Castiel pleaded with her.

Natalie nods her head. "Ok, I'll do it for you. Now you better go before you get into trouble."

Castiel chuckles at this. He kisses her quickly on the lips and presses a kiss to her stomach then disappears in a flutter of wings. Natalie walked into the kitchen and found Calla sat at the table with a cup of coffee and some toast. "Hey how you feeling?" Calla asked her.

"I was a little sick this morning but apart from that I'm very hungry." Natalie replied as she raided the cupboards in search of pancakes. "Hey do we have any pancakes?"

"Yeah there should be some in that bottom cupboard."

Natalie found her pancakes and spread butter on them. She hungrily wolfed them down and then noticed Calla looking at her. "What. I'm craving them right now."

Calla shakes her head and makes Natalie a cup of tea. "Oh before I forget, your mom called. She said that she would be coming over here with your dad later on today."

"Ok cool." She said as Calla handed her the cup of tea. "Thanks." She said taking a sip.

"So how's Cas feeling about being a dad?"

"I think he's shocked. We both are. We didn't think it was possible. I'm scared. I'm afraid I'll be a horrible mother and that I won't know what to do."

Calla pulled her friend into a hug. "Hey I'm sure you're going to be an amazing mom. Don't forget you're not alone. You've got your mom, Ellen and Lisa. They've all been through what you're going through. You could always ask them for advice."

"You're right. Thanks, Cals. I needed that."

"That's what friends are for."

Natalie gets up from her chair and announces she's going to have a shower. Calla washes the dishes left over from breakfast.

After she washed the dishes, Balthazar came in after knocking on the door. "Knock knock. Anybody home?"

Calla looked towards the front door. "Hey Balthazar. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Balthazar approached her casually. "Castiel asked me to watch over Natalie and make sure she's safe. Where is she?"

"She's in the shower. Would you like a cup of coffee or maybe some tea?"

"A cup of tea would be lovely, thanks." He says sitting down.

"How do you take your tea?" She asks him.

"Milk and two sugars." She hands him his tea and he takes a sip. "Lovely. So how have things been this morning?"

"Pretty quiet actually." She replied.

"Good. How have you been?"

"I've been great. Thanks. So how you feeling about being an uncle?" She ask Balthazar.

"I'm quite excited but you should have seen Gabriel when we all got back to heaven. He's already talking about teaching the child how to pull off pranks." Calla laughed at this, along with Balthazar. "Just don't tell Cas. He'll probably have a panic attack."

"I'm sure Gabriel will make mention of it some time soon." She made eye contact with Balthazar and couldn't look away. She felt so at ease with him and was comfortable talking to him. It was like she had known him for a long time. He pulled her in with his charm and good looks and felt things she hadn't felt before. She hadn't noticed that they were slowly leaning closer to each other that she could feel his warm breath on her face. Before anything else could happen, Natalie walked in. They quickly leaned away from each other.

Natalie looked at the two and shook her head. "Hey Balthazar. How are you?" She said embracing the angel in a friendly hug.

"I am well. How are you and the little one doing this morning?"

"Just a little morning sickness but apart from that, we're both fine. How are things up there?" She asks.

"Not good but not bad either. Just some of Raphael's minions wreaking havoc. I'm sure Cas has it under control."

Natalie smiled and dragged him over to the sofa to watch some tv. She had noticed that Calla slipped away during their discussion.

The rest of the gang were over at Bobby's house thinking about the events of the previous night. They had all been surprised by the sudden news of Natalie's pregnancy and even though it was unexpected, they were all happy for Castiel and Natalie. John and Mary had planned on going to visit their daughter to make sure she was alright. Bobby was going to contact a friend of his who was a doctor and was aware of the supernatural. Dean and Sam were wearing big grins. They were happy about being uncles and were glad that Cas was the father and not some idiot hunter. Jo came into the room and sat down at the table with a big smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy Joanna Beth?" Ellen asks her daughter.

"No reason, Mom." She took a bite out of her toast. "It's such a beautiful morning, isn't it." Everyone just gave her a smile and a nod as they went back to their own business. Jo didn't want to reveal to anyone, especially her mom, that Gabriel was the reason for her good mood. When she woke up this morning, she found a large teddy bear with a note attached to it. It read _With Love Gabriel xoxo_. She found him attractive but she was a stubborn person and she decided she was going to play hard to get.

Everybody then dispersed and went on with their day.

Up in heaven, Castiel and the other angels had just finished fighting back some of Raphael's soldiers. Rachel had noticed that Castiel seemed distracted during the fight. There were a few close calls and she was worried for her friend, so she decided to talk to him. "Castiel, is everything alright?"

Castiel looked at his lieutenant. "Of course it is. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed distracted today. Is everything alright with Natalie after what happened with the demons?"

Castiel looked at her. "Yes she is alright." Rachel wasn't buying it and Castiel could tell, so he dragged her to one side, away from prying ears. "What I'm about to tell must not be repeated, understood?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course, Castiel."

Castiel took a deep breath before continuing. "When Natalie was possessed by Meg, some information was revealed and I'm worried about her."

"What is this bit of information?" She asks, worried at the expression on Castiel's face.

"Natalie is pregnant." Castiel said quite quickly that Rachel almost didn't understand what he said.

Rachel's jaw dropped as she heard this. "Are you sure about this? Perhaps the demon was lying."

Castiel shook his head. "Meg was not lying. I could sense something was different with Natalie and now I know."

"Are you not happy about this?"

"No I'm thrilled about this, as is Natalie. I'm worried because I didn't think it was possible that we could reproduce and if any of Raphael's followers or demons found out then Natalie's life would be in danger."

Rachel put her hand on her friend's shoulder, comforting him. "If you're worried about her, then go be with her. I can handle everything here."

"Are you sure Rachel?"

"Of course Castiel. Go and give Natalie my congratulations."

"Thank you Rachel." Castiel smiled at her and disappeared.

Unknown to the both of them, someone overheard their conversation. The eavesdropper left the scene and reported what he overheard to Raphael, who was more than pleased with this new development.

When Castiel arrived back at Natalie's apartment, he was quickly greeted by Balthazar, who was relieved to see him. "Thank father you're here Cas."

Castiel was immediately alarmed at the expression on Balthazar's face. "Is Natalie ok?"

"Oh she's fine. But do not go in there." He pleaded.

Castiel was now confused and tilted his head to the side like a puppy dog. "Why not?"

"Because they're watching that god awful movie."

"What movie?"

Balthazar looked at Castiel as if to say are you stupid. "What do you mean what movie. They're watching Titanic."

"Why don't you like it?"

"I just hate the movie and that god awful Celine Dion song makes me want to smite myself." Balthazar replied.

Castiel laughs at this and pats his brother on the back. "I'll go in and see if the movie is finished." He walked into the living room and saw Calla and Natalie wiping their tears away with tissues as the end credits appeared on the tv. The girls hadn't noticed his appearance so he stood watching them.

"That movie always makes me cry, no matter how many times I watch it." Natalie said as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"I know. It's such a classic. Can't really understand why Balthazar hates it." Calla replied then she noticed they had ran out of snacks. "I'll get more snacks, you stick in the next movie."

Natalie gets up as Calla walks into the kitchen. Castiel then decides to make his presence known as he wraps his arms around her waist. Natalie smiles and turns around in his arms to give him a kiss on the lips. "Is everything ok up in heaven?" She asks him.

Castiel nods his head. "As well as can be expected. I have some good news. My lieutenant, Rachel, has offered to watch over things in heaven so that I can spend more time with you." He didn't want to tell Natalie the reason behind this as he didn't want to cause her undue stress.

"That's very kind of her."

John and Mary came through the front door. Natalie and Castiel broke their embrace and she approached her parents, embracing them both.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Her mother asked.

"Much better now, thanks Mom. You guys are just in time, we're about to put a comedy on."

"Sounds good angel. Oh before I forget, your friend Balthazar had to go back, said Gabriel wanted to talk to him." John said to his daughter.

Calla then walked back into the room with lots of snacks and drinks and they watched the comedy, with Natalie having to explain some things to Cas along the way.

Balthazar met up with Gabriel at an undisclosed location, at the angel's request, and waited for him to show up. He didn't have to wait long. "So Gabriel, why did you want to meet here and not back home?"

"What I'm about to tell you is pretty shocking and I didn't think you'd want anyone eavesdropping." Gabriel replied. Balthazar indicated for Gabriel to continue. "I've found something out that chick, Calla."

"What did you find out?" Balthazar asked.

Gabriel took a deep breath before responding. "I've checked a million times and this is definitely true."

"What true?" Balthazar asked getting impatient.

"Balthy, she's Ariel."

Balthazar's face was on of shock. He couldn't believe what his brother had just told him. Calla was the reincarnation of his beloved Ariel.

_**After so many distractions, I finally have this chapter up. I am so sorry for you guys having to wait an entire month for an update. I hope this chapter makes up for that. Many thanks to all who faved and alerted this story. Big huge thank you to superloudean, CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle, TheElegantFaerie, Maddy Love Castiel, cyn4675, Emily, midnightmoon321 and casisabamf for their awesome reviews. A lot of you have voted for Nat and Cas to have a girl. Some have even suggested twins. The vote is still open, so if you haven't voted, you can still do so in your review. Happy Reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	24. Raphael

A few months had passed since Balthazar had found out that Calla was a reincarnation of his old love Ariel. He was debating with himself on whether he should tell her or not. If he did, she might not believe him and if he didn't, it would be gnawing at his mind until he did. They looked so similar in looks that he began to wonder why it hadn't crossed his mind in the first place. Ariel had been killed in battle. He never felt the same after it. To this day, he had no idea who had killed her. Normally when he didn't know what to do, he would ask Castiel for advice but the angel had other things to worry about.

Natalie was now four months pregnant, nearing five. When Natalie had started to develop her bump, the expectant parents became even more excited. With the bump now noticeable, it made the pregnancy all the more real. Bobby had told Natalie and Cas about a doctor friend of his who was aware of the supernatural and was more than happy to help in any way she could. They went to see her and she informed them that so far everything seemed normal but that they wouldn't know if their child had angelic powers until they were born. The couple were very excited, as today, they would find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. Dean had hinted to the couple that if the baby was a boy to name it after him. They just rolled their eyes at him and said they'd think about it. She was currently sat in her living room with Calla, Jess and Lisa. Everyone else was busy on a few hunts that needed attention.

"So are you excited about finding out the sex of the baby, Natalie?" Lisa asked the mother to be.

Natalie smiled widely at her. "Yeah. You should have seen Cas when I told him we'd find out the sex. I've never seen a bigger smile on his face."

"Where is he anyway? I thought he'd be here." Jess asked.

"He said he'd be here soon, he had to pick something up."

"What are you hoping you'll have?" Calla asked.

Natalie hadn't really thought if she'd prefer to have a boy or a girl. She didn't know what Cas thought. "I don't know. I'll be happy as long as the baby is healthy."

"I know I will be." Castiel's voice spoke out. Natalie looked behind her and saw him standing with one hand in his trench coat pocket. "We should be going now." He said holding out a hand for Natalie to take.

"See you guys later." Natalie waved to the three women before Castiel zapped them out of the living room and in front of Dr Visyak's house.

The couple walked up to the door and knocked on it. Dr Visyak opened it and greeted them with a smile. "Natalie, Castiel. Lovely to see you again. Please come in." She guided the couple into her office. "How have you both been feeling?"

"We're fine." The couple replied.

"Good. So Natalie have you still been experiencing morning sickness?"

"No not since three days ago." Natalie replied.

"That's great. You might still feel nauseous every now and then but it's nothing to worry about." She reassured the couple. "So it's safe to say that since your last visit, everything has been ok with your pregnancy. No complications."

"There have been no complications so far." Castiel replied.

"Excellent. Now let's do the scan."

Natalie lay down on the chair with her stomach exposed. Castiel stood by her side with a firm hold of her hand. Dr Visyak smiled at the couple as she put the gel on Natalie's stomach and moved the wand. Natalie and Castiel would never cease to be amazed as they saw their child upon the screen. "Heartbeat sound strong." The doctor said as she continued moving the wand around. "I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary." She paused then turned to face the couple. "Would you both like to know the sex of the child?"

Natalie and Castiel looked into each other's eyes and smiled then turned to the doctor. "Yes."

She turned back to the screen and moved the wand around some more. She stopped when it was pretty obvious to her what Natalie and Castiel were having. "Looks like your both proud parents of a baby girl."

Natalie and Castiel's faces lit up upon hearing this. They gazed upon their unborn daughter on the screen and they shed tears of happiness. They shared a loving kiss. Natalie cleaned up after the scan and Dr Visyak printed out a picture. The couple left feeling like they were on cloud nine. Castiel zapped them into Bobby's house which unfortunately gave the older hunter a fright.

"Do you have to give me a fright every time you appear out of nowhere like that?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry Bobby." Natalie giggled. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah come on, they're all in the kitchen." He walked them into the kitchen where they found the whole gang sat around the table. They had arranged for everyone to gather at Bobby's house so they could reveal what they were having.

"So sweetheart are we expecting a grandson or a granddaughter." John asked his only daughter.

Natalie took the picture of the ultrasound out of her pocket and handed it to her father. She then grabbed Castiel's hand and squeezed it as she prepared herself to reveal the news. "We're having a girl!" She shouts out.

Every person in the group was overjoyed to hear the happy couple were having a girl. They each stood up and congratulated the parents to be.

"Well looks like we're buying lots of pink people." Jo announced to the group.

Everyone in the group nodded their heads in agreement. While the other were busy offering Natalie congratulations, John pulled Castiel to one side. "Have you asked her yet?" He asked the angel.

"No not yet John. I would prefer to ask her in private." The angel answered.

John nodded his head and went to join the rest of the group. Castiel thought about the conversation he had with Natalie's parents last month.

_Castiel had zapped over to Bobby's place. He had something important he wanted to ask John and Mary. Natalie was resting at home with Calla and Balthazar watching over her. He approached the front door, knocked on it once and walked in. "Hello." He called out after shutting the door behind him._

_Bobby walked into the hall carrying a book. "Cas. What can I do for you?"_

"_Are John and Mary in Bobby? I have something I must speak to them about." Castiel said with a serious face._

_Bobby looked worried at the angel's facial expression. It was more serious than it usually was. "Is everything ok, Cas?"_

"_Yes everything is fine. I just need to speak with John and Mary."_

"_Ok go wait in the kitchen and I'll go get them."_

_Castiel sat waiting in the kitchen. He was nervous about what he was about to ask his girlfriend's parents. Her mother was nice but John could be an intimidating man. John and Mary walked into the kitchen looking worried as Castiel stood up to greet them._

"_Castiel." John said as he shook the angel's hand. "What did you want to talk to us about?"_

_Castiel shook Mary's hand and the three sat down. "I wanted to talk to you about Natalie."_

"_Is Natalie alright? What about the baby?" Mary asked._

_Castiel assured them that they were both fine. "I love your daughter and our child very much. I was told that it was customary to ask your partner's parents for permission to marry them." Castiel hoped very much that they would both approve. He was so certain of his love for Natalie and her love for him, that he knew he wanted to spend the remainder of Natalie's life by her side._

_John and Mary looked at each other, their minds already made up. They knew Castiel cared for Natalie and now their daughter was giving them their first grandchild. Castiel seemed to make her happy and if she was happy then they were to. John got up, as did Castiel, and he pulled the angel into a manly hug. "Welcome to the family, son."_

Castiel was brought out of the memory by Natalie nudging him. "Are you ok? You looked like you were lost in your own little world."

He gave her a smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling into his chest.

"About us. Our daughter. Our future. There's something I would like to discuss with you but in private."

"Ok, let's go outside." Still wrapped in each other's arms, they headed outside and stopped a little way in front of the house. Unbeknownst to them, John saw them leaving and ushered everyone to the window to watch the proposal. "So what did you want to talk about?" Natalie asked once they were outside.

Castiel took both her hands in his own and held them gently, looking her in the eyes. "Natalie, we've been through so much since we met. We fell in love, stopped the apocalypse and now we're having a baby. As a soldier of God, the only thing that ever mattered were our orders, but all that changed when I met you. I was captivated by you and I knew that I never wanted to be parted from you." He released her hands, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Natalie gasped in surprise as Castiel got down on one knee. "You are the love of my life, the mother of my child. Natalie Winchester, will you marry me?"

Natalie did not even need to think. She knew her answer. "Yes. A thousand times yes." She said with tears of happiness pouring from her eyes.

Castiel smiled brightly as he got up and placed the ring on Natalie's finger. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her so passionately. Cheers could be heard as the rest of the gang could be seen at the door. They were about to come down and congratulate the couple yet again but stopped in their tracks when they saw someone standing behind the newly engaged couple. They turned and saw the archangel Raphael standing a few feet away from them. Castiel immediately stood in front of Natalie to protect her. "What a very touching display of affection, Castiel."

"Leave now, Raphael." Castiel growled out.

"I am not here to fight. I am here to merely to let you know that if you do not stand down. Your loved ones will be who pays the price. I might just start with your daughter." He said as he looked at Natalie, who was peering over Castiel's shoulder. Natalie's mothering instincts kicked in and she was ready to pounce on Raphael but Castiel held her back and put her behind him. "Don't be so rash, Natalie. Wouldn't want to harm the child just yet." Raphael noticed Gabriel and Balthazar wielding their angel blades. "Before I go, when are you planning on telling Calla about Ariel, Balthazar." He then disappeared.

Calla looked at Balthazar with a confused look. "Who's Ariel."

_**I am so sorry that it took me a while to update. Again I have no excuse. The marriage proposal wasn't really planned but it came to me as I was writing. So Nat and Cas are having a girl. What a meanie Raphael is. Threatening Natalie and her daughter then teasing Balthazar about telling Calla about Ariel. Thanks to all who faved and alerted. Big thank you to TheElegantFaerie, Maddy Love Castiel, CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle, superloudean, casisabamf and Leilani for their wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. Happy Reading**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	25. The Aftermath

After Raphael's departure, the atmosphere was extremely tense. Raphael knew about Natalie's pregnancy and it put the expectant parents in a great amount of stress. The most shocking revelation, however, was the fact that Raphael had mentioned something about someone named Ariel and that Calla had something to do with her. When she asked Balthazar who Ariel was, the look on his face was one of worry. He was worried she wouldn't want anything to do with him once he explained everything. He had feelings for her but she might think he only wanted to be with her because she was Ariel's double and that was not the case. He didn't think that now was the best time to talk to her about it.

Everyone had since gone inside the house. Calla had pulled Balthazar to the side once they were inside. "You've got some explaining to do."

Balthazar looked at her with a serious expression etched upon his face. "I don't think now is a good time, Calla."

Calla took a deep breath before replying. "Fine but don't try and avoid the subject. We'll talk about this later." She walked into the room the others were gathered in with Balthazar close behind her.

Castiel sat with Natalie's hand held tightly in his own to reassure her. She kept thinking about the way Raphael looked at her, like he wanted to harm her and her unborn daughter. It sent shiver down her spine. Castiel, now fearing for his fiancé and his daughter, had to come up with a plan to keep them safe and fast for there was no knowing what Raphael would do.

Everyone was sat down but Dean was pacing the floor, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "What are we going to do? Raphael know about Natalie and the baby. We gotta think of something." He looks at Balthazar and Calla. "And who the hell is Ariel?"

Lisa got up and put her hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, calm down. Panicking won't help anyone at this point."

Dean loved how Lisa made him feel calm and relaxed in a stressful situation. It's one of the reasons he fell in love with her. "You're right." He sighed then sat down next to her and Ben.

Now it was John's turn to take control of the situation. "Now that everyone is calm, I want to know how you're going to keep my daughter, Castiel."

Castiel looked at John. "Natalie is no longer safe here. I must take her to a place of safety."

Natalie shook her head adamantly. "No Cas. I don't want to be cut off from my friends and family. I need them."

Castiel turned and faced her. "I know you don't and I wish you didn't have to be but we have no other choice. Please understand, I just want to protect you and our daughter." He said placing a hand on her stomach.

Their daughter gave a kick against Castiel's hand. She always done that whenever Castiel was close by. Natalie could tell she was going to be a daddy's girl. Just like she was and still is. It filled Castiel with joy and pride at feeling his daughter move inside her mother. He was very much looking forward to holding her in his arms, feeding her, rocking her to sleep. He couldn't wait to be a father. Natalie nodded her head and cuddled into Castiel.

"Where are you going to take her?" Sam asked the angel.

"I have a safe house." Balthazar spoke up.

"Since when?" Gabriel asked, sucking on a red lollipop.

"I've had it for a long time Gabriel. I just didn't tell anyone about it." He turns to Cas and Natalie. "No one knows about it. It's isolated and has plenty of protection against both angels and demons."

Castiel nods at his brother. "Thank you, Balthazar. What do you think Natalie?"

"If it's as safe as Balthazar says it is and you think it's a good idea then I trust your judgement."

Natalie's family weren't too thrilled about being separated from her and not knowing how she would be doing but if it meant that she would be safe then they would suffer through it.

Castiel had to inform Dr Visyak of the circumstances and to arrange for her to come see them for check ups. Natalie was upstairs with Sam and Dean helping her pack what she needed.

"Nat are you sure you wanna do this?" Sam asked his older sister.

Natalie sighed before answering. "I don't wanna leave you guys but what choice do I have. Raphael might try something if I stay here."

"We know but it'll suck not having you around." Dean pointed out to his sister.

Natalie chuckled at this. "It won't be all that bad. You still have everyone else." Natalie knew her brothers were worried about her so he tried to reassure them that she would be fine. "Listen, I'll be ok. Cas will protect me and Raphael won't find us. As soon as he's gone, we'll come back." She gave both her brothers a hug and they continued packing.

Moments later, Sam and Dean carried Natalie's bags downstairs with her following close behind. Castiel stood to the side as Natalie said goodbye to her family and friends. Once goodbyes were over and done with, Balthazar transported the couple to his safe house and showed them around. As soon as they were settled in, Balthazar left them alone. The expectant couple were laying on the bed, trying to relax. "I miss everyone already." Natalie said snuggling into Castiel's chest. "I hope you get that son of a bitch soon."

Castiel could only sigh as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé and say "I hope so to."

_**I am so sorry that it took forever to get this chapter out and that it is so short. I lost motivation to write the rest of this chapter and my sister just had a baby. Big thank you to all who have reviewed and been patient with me, you know who you are. I sent Natalie and Cas into hiding so that the other characters stories could be told. Next chapter will be about Balthazar and Calla. Happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	26. Ariel's Story

Everyone was still reeling from Castiel and Natalie's departure, which had happened three months ago. They had no idea when they would see the couple again or how long it would take for them to rid the world of Raphael and his minions. Dean had since went home with Ben and Lisa. Mary and John went on a hunt with Bobby and Ellen to keep their minds off things. Sam and Jess also went home and Gabriel took Jo to a carnival to keep her entertained. This left Calla and Balthazar at Bobby's place, all alone.

"Ok, now that we're all alone, how about you start telling me about Ariel." Calla demanded.

Balthazar sighed before responding. The story about the death of his one true love was never easy to tell. "Very well." He looked around the room to make sure nobody was around and continued. "Ariel was the most beautiful angel in all of heaven. She was very much desired as a suitor by every male she came across. To this day, I still don't know why, but I'm the one she chose. We were very much in love. All the men were jealous, none more so than Raphael."

He could see that Calla was still paying attention so continued. "Raphael had an obsession with Ariel that went beyond love. When he heard that she was settling down with me, he was beyond furious. But trouble started when Ariel found out she was pregnant. When she told me she was expecting, I was overjoyed and told everyone I came into contact with. I heard that Raphael was not amused by this. She was only one month along, when I was called into battle alongside Castiel and therefore I had to leave her for a short time."

Balthazar could feel tears threatening to escape. Calla sensed he was upset, so she lay her hand upon his in a comforting manner. Balthazar looked at their hands, then into her eyes and continued with the story. "When I returned home after battle, I was greeted by a sight I will never forget. Ariel lay on the floor, dead, her angel wings spread out."

Balthazar went quiet as his mind took him back to that moment. Grief overcame his mind as he held his dead lover in his arms. He felt grief also for the child he would never get to hold and see grow up. His first suspect was Raphael but since he had no proof, he couldn't do anything about it or his father would smite him. He was brought out of his flashback by the feel of Calla embracing him.

This brought a great amount of comfort to the angel. The only other person who knew the story was Castiel and now Calla knew it. The moment Calla hugged him, the necklace he was wearing began to glow. This caused Calla to pull back and look curiously at him. "Balthazar, why is your necklace glowing?"

Balthazar pulled the necklace out of his shirt, took it off and placed it in Calla's hand. "This necklace contains Ariel's grace." He noticed the confused look she was giving him. "Grace is an angel's essence. It's what defines us. I cannot even remember how I obtained her grace. I give it to you now, Calla. You are Ariel reincarnated, therefore, it's yours." He said as he put the necklace into her hands.

At the carnival, Jo and Gabriel were having a great time. They ate candy floss, played games, went on a few rides and Gabriel even won her a giant teddy bear, without using any tricks or powers. They had decided to walk back to Bobby's as the carnival wasn't far and it was a lovely night. They walked hand in hand, Jo was carrying the teddy bear.

"I had a great time tonight, Gabe. Thanks."

Gabriel gave her a wide smile. "No need to thank me, sweetheart. I figured you're missing Natalie and I wanted to cheer you up."

Jo gave him a smile of her own. "Well, you accomplished your mission." They continued their walk. "So are you guys any closer on finding Raphael?" She asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "Since we last seen him, he's been keeping a low profile. He ain't in heaven, we'd know about that, so he has to be here."

Jo stopped. "Wait so if he's here on earth, why hasn't he made himself known. What's he waiting for?"

"He's waiting for the perfect moment to make Castiel suffer." A voice spoke out from the darkness.

Jo didn't recognise the voice but Gabriel did. He put Jo behind him, pulling out his angel blade, and the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows.

"Vergil." Gabriel hissed out the name with such venom.

"I have a message from Raphael. He says he'll see you soon. When the girl gives birth to the abomination."

Gabriel wasn't about to let him talk about his niece like that and made to lunge for Vergil but the angel had already disappeared. He looked around to make sure Vergil was gone. Jo laid her hand on his shoulder. "We should get back and tell everyone what happened."

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am so sorry that this took so long to get out but I had ran out of inspiration. There will only be two more chapters in this story. Next chapter will be the final showdown. Until then happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	27. Hope

After their run in with Vergil, Gabriel transported himself and Jo back to Bobby's as quickly as possible. Bobby and John were sitting in the living room chatting away when the couple suddenly appeared before them. "Did you have fun at the carnival?" John asked the couple but when turned in his chair to look at them, the expressions on their faces where that of worry.

"What's happened?" Bobby asked getting up from his chair.

"You better get everyone together." Gabriel said to the older hunters with such seriousness in his voice that they didn't waste anytime getting the gang together.

Within fifteen minutes, everyone was gathered at Bobby's. "You wanna tell us what happened now, Joanna Beth." Ellen asked her daughter.

Jo took a deep breath before beginning her explanation. "When we were both coming home from the carnival, we got confronted by Vergil."

Everyone's expressions hardened at the mention of Raphael's second in command. "Are you guys ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Jo said waving him off.

"Did he say anything?" Dean asked her.

Jo thought back to the conversation with Vergil. It was obvious he meant to harm Natalie and Castiel's daughter and that caused Jo to shudder at the thought of it.

Gabriel could tell that Jo was troubled by what Vergil had told them so he relayed the message to the group. "He told us that Raphael would attack when Natalie gave birth."

Everyone became immediately worried. Natalie was due to give birth any day now.

"I think given the circumstances, I think it would be best to bring Natalie and Cas back home." Gabriel announced.

Everyone in the room looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you out of your mind?" Dean yelled at the archangel. "He'll find them if you bring her here."

"No Gabriel is right Dean." Balthazar said. "Castiel will need help when Natalie gives birth. I can assure you she will be safe."

Dean looked at the rest of the group, holding a silent conversation with them, particularly his parents. John and Mary both wanted to be there when Natalie gave birth to their granddaughter but only if it was safe. With angels there to aid them, they were confidant that everything would be ok. They nodded their heads as did the rest of the group. "Ok." Dean said turning to the two angels. "Tell them what's happened and bring them back." Balthazar nodded his head and disappeared in a flutter of wings.

Meanwhile at the safe house, Natalie and Castiel were sat on the couch watching a movie. Natalie was sat cuddled into Castiel while he had one arm wrapped around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach feeling their kick away. Natalie winced when their daughter gave a really hard kick. "Are you alright, Natalie?"

Natalie rubbed her stomach to try and calm their daughter down. "I don't know what's gotten into her today. She hasn't stopped kicking since this afternoon."

Castiel got up from the couch and knelt in front of Natalie. He kissed her stomach before speaking to their daughter. "I love you so much and cannot wait to meet you. Neither can your mother. I'm very much looking forward to being your father. No harm will come to you and your mother I promise." He put his ear against her belly to hear their daughter and he could her breathing. To him, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Natalie looked down at Castiel talking to their daughter with a smile on her face. There was no doubt in her mind that Castiel would make a terrific father. She ran her fingers soothingly through his hair as he listened to the baby. "She seems to have calmed down. She always seems to relax when she hears your voice. I can tell she's going to be a daddy's girl."

Castiel smiles at her and joins her on the couch again. They continue to watch the movie till the very end. Castiel looked down and noticed that Natalie had fallen asleep. With a click of his fingers, the tv had switched off and he gathered his fiancé into his arms with ease and carried her upstairs to their bedroom to sleep more comfortably. Once she's settled in bed, he takes a seat at her bedside to watch over her.

About ten minutes later, he heard the rustle of what sounded like an angel's wings. He got his angel blade at the ready, turned around to face the doorway to see Balthazar with his hands up in surrender. "Relax Castiel. It's only me." Balthazar chuckled.

Visibly relieved that it wasn't one of Raphael's men, Castiel put his blade away. "Balthazar, what brings you here?"

"We have to talk Castiel."

Castiel looked back at Natalie's sleeping form and walked out the room with Balthazar. "What is wrong?"

Balthazar had a bit of a pause. He wished that the news he had to deliver was good news but this is real life and the threat that now poses is very real. "I'm afraid Raphael has made a threat against your daughter's life."

Castiel's skin went pale and for a minute his vessel's heart seemed to stop. The thought of something bad happening to his daughter at the hands of Raphael was enough to make him want to bring down the wrath of heaven upon the archangel. "When did this happen?" He growled out, his hands clenching so tight that it drew blood.

Balthazar was not surprised by Castiel's sudden anger. Balthazar was pretty angry to that Raphael had threatened his niece. "About half an hour ago. Vergil told Gabriel and Jo that Raphael would make his move when Natalie gave birth and considering that she's due to deliver any time now, we think it would be best for the both of you to come home."

"Isn't it safer for both of them here. Raphael doesn't know about this place." Castiel said.

"To be honest Cas, you need all the help you can get when she gives birth. You can't do it alone."

Castiel could see the logic in the decision but he refused to make a decision until he talked to Natalie about it. "Give me a moment and I will talk to Natalie about this."

Balthazar nods his head and heads downstairs. Castiel walks back into the bedroom. Natalie is still asleep. He sits on the bed and looks at her. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping and in her condition, she needs all the rest she can get. He doesn't want to wake her but has no other choice. "Natalie." He says shaking her shoulder slightly to wake her from her slumber.

Natalie slowly opens her eyes, rubbing them as she looked upon Castiel's face. "Cas, I'm really tired. What is it?"

"I'm sorry for waking you but something has happened."

This woke Natalie up. The way he said something was wrong made her think someone had been seriously hurt or worse killed. "What's happened babe? Is it Sam or Dean?"

He grabs her hands. "Nothing has happened to Sam or Dean. Raphael has made a threat against our daughter. He means to harm her when you give birth."

Natalie's eyes widened at hearing this. She became frozen in fear. "Natalie, I give you my word that nothing will happen to you or our daughter but I'm afraid we have to leave this place and return to Bobby's."

Natalie knew Castiel would protect them but she didn't understand why they had to leave the safety of the safe house. "Why do we have to leave? Raphael can't find us."

"You are due to give birth any day now and I will need help to help when you deliver our child. Balthazar is waiting downstairs."

Natalie agreed with going back to Bobby's so she could have help when she went into labour. Plus she missed seeing her family and friends. Natalie nods her head and with a click of his fingers, their bags are packed, transported to Bobby's and Natalie is dressed.

The couple went down to greet Balthazar. He gave Natalie a hug and together the three teleported onto Bobby's front yard. They walked through the front door and the couple was immediately greeted with many hugs. "Hi guys." Natalie said to the group.

Dean held on longer than the others. "I've missed you so much." He felt the baby kick. "I'm guessing my niece has missed her awesome Uncle Dean."

Natalie smiles. "She sure has." She sits down on the nearest chair. "I can't be on my feet for a long time. It hurts my back."

A few hours later, everyone was thinking up a strategy to deal with Raphael. Castiel had arranged for some members from his garrison to patrol outside the house. Natalie was sitting in the living room with Calla, Jess, Lisa and Ben. She was talking about her and Castiel's time in the safe house and they were telling her everything that happened in her absence.

Natalie sat there rubbing her stomach unable to believe that Raphael would stoop so low as to hurt an innocent child. Her daughter must have sensed her stress because she had started up her kicking again. She delivered a particularly hard kick causing Natalie to wince which didn't go unnoticed by the group. "You ok, Natalie?" Lisa asked.

Natalie's face remained pained. "I don't know. I had a pain like this a couple of hours before Balthazar showed up but it stopped when Cas talked to her. This time it just seems worse." She let out a whimper and some tears fell from her eyes.

The girls all shouted out to the rest of the group, who came running in. When Cas saw Natalie in tears and in pain, he immediately rushed to her side. "What's wrong?" He asked to anyone in general.

Lisa rested her hand on Natalie's knee. "Natalie, how often are you feeling these pains?"

Natalie grabbed Castiel's hand as another wave of pain hit her. After the pain went away, she replied to Lisa's question. "They happen every six minutes and they last for about a minute."

Castiel was worried. He was worried something was wrong with Natalie and their daughter. "What does that mean? What is going on?" He asked Lisa.

His question was answered when a rush of water came from between Natalie's legs. Everyone in the room was gob smacked when this happened. "It means the baby is coming." Lisa immediately began instructing everyone on what she needed to help Natalie and they scattered about following her orders.

"I must go and get Dr Visyak." Cas announced. He was about to teleport away when Natalie grabbed his hand.

"Don't you dare leave me. I need you here." She let out a cry of pain as another contraction hit her hard.

Gabriel volunteered to bring the doctor over to Bobby's.

They could hear voices coming from outside and one of them sounded too familiar. "I told you I would come now here I am." Came the voice of the archangel, Raphael.

Castiel moved to get up and face Raphael but Natalie kept an iron grip on his hand.

"We'll sort the son of a bitch out. Come on boys." John said going out the house with Dean, Sam, Bobby and Balthazar following him.

Bobby pointed his gun at Raphael. "You idjits had better get off my property before I blast your ass."

Raphael merely laughed at him. "You fool. That weapon won't kill me. You don't stand a chance."

Meanwhile, Gabriel had since arrived with Dr Visyak and he went outside to help the others. The good guys struck the first blow when Bobby shot at Raphael and thus the final fight began.

In the house, Natalie was still struggling to give birth to her daughter. Dr Visyak noticed she was fully dilated and that meant it was time to push. Natalie cried out in pain as she clutched Castiel's hand as she gave her first push. A few more pushes later, Dr Visyak announced she could see the baby's head.

Outside the battle went on. There were casualties on both sides. But Team Free will fought on. Balthazar was fighting Raphael. Raphael kept taunting Balthazar about how he killed Ariel and their child and how he would do the same thing to Natalie. From then on, Balthazar saw only red. He charged at Raphael but his technique was sloppy as he was angry and full of hatred. Raphael saw an opportunity and knocked Balthazar's blade out of his hand and grabbed him by the throat. "Tell Ariel I said hello when you get to Purgatory."

"He doesn't need to." A female voice spoke behind him. Raphael released his grip on Balthazar, turned around, only to be met with an angel blade piercing his chest. He looked into the eyes of Calla. Only it wasn't Calla. He could see her grace in her eyes. Ariel had returned. "Cause I'm right here." She pulled out the angel blade as Raphael yelled and burst into a bright white light. When the light faded, he was lay on the ground with his wings spread out before him. The fighting had ceased. Raphael's soldiers saw their leader had been killed and they immediately dropped their blades and surrendered.

Balthazar got up from the ground and approached Ariel. He caressed her cheek. He couldn't believe that his love was back after all this time. No words were needed to convey how happy he was so he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

After a few moments, they were interrupted by Sam. "We better get in and make sure that Natalie and the baby are ok."

They all head inside while the garrison clean up the mess from the fight. "Where's Natalie?" John asked.

"She's upstairs in her room with Cas, Mary and Dr Visyak." Jess replied.

They all eagerly head upstairs and knock on the door. Mary opens it and they Natalie sitting up in bed with Castiel by her side, holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms. Natalie tares her eyes away from her newborn daughter and looks at the group. "Hey guys." She smiles. "I want to introduce you to Hope Winchester."

One by one, Hope was introduced to her family. Dean passed his niece to his dad, who was beaming with pride at holding his firstborn granddaughter. "So what made you guys call her Hope?" Dean asked the new parents.

Castiel and Natalie kept their gaze on their daughter as she lay sleeping in John's arms. "It seemed fitting for her." Castiel replied.

One year later Natalie and Castiel were happily married with another baby on the way. Hope was growing up to be a very happy child.

Gabriel and Jo were finally an item and in a committed relationship.

Dean ended up plucking up the courage to ask Lisa to marry him and she accepted. Ben couldn't wait for the wedding.

Sam and Jess ended up having a baby boy they named Bobby John.

Mary and John decided to retire from the hunting business so they could spend the remainder of their time enjoying their grandchildren.

Bobby and Ellen remained friends and continued to hunt together.

As for Balthazar and Ariel, they kept in touch and divided their time between each other and spending it with their family and friends.

Overall, life was good so far for Team Free Will and they hoped it wouldn't change anytime soon.

_**I think I'm in shock that this story has finally finished. After over a year and many obstacles I finally have it finished. I decided to mash the last chapter and the epilogue together. I have really enjoyed writing this story and am really glad for the wonderful reviews I have received. I am grateful to each and every single person who has taken the time to read, review, fave and follow my story, so thank you. My next story will be called In Love With An Original, which will be a Vampire Diaries fanfic. It's and Elijah/OC story. I don't know when I'll be posting it. Keep your eyes peeled and enjoy this story.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


End file.
